Exile and Return
by horacethepig
Summary: The demon Neron makes a bargain with Lucius Malfoy and Delores Umbridge that places them in charge of the Ministry of Magic. Most British wizards are forced to flee abroad. Harry Potter turns for help to Dr Stephen Strange's new wizard taskforce the Secret Circle to help him take back the Ministry.
1. Chapter 1: Christmas Exodus

Rights to Harry Potter are held by JK Rowling. Those to Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, et al to DC Comics/Warner Bros. Rights to Once Upon a Time is held by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. Joe 90 is owned by the estates of the late Gerry Anderson and Sylvia Anderson, ITC, etc. Rights to Scooby-Doo are currently held by Hanna-Barbera/DC/Warner Bros. Rights to other franchises used are owned by: Marvel Comics; NOW Comics/Moonstone Books; the BBC; Susan Cooper; Jim Butcher; Charles Addams; Terrance Dicks; the estates of Ian Fleming, Peter O'Donnell, C.S. Lewis, Malcolm Saville, Enid Blyton, and Anthony Buckeridge; amongst others. This is a non-profit attempt to play with favourite franchises.

Christmas Eve 2017, 23:00, Azkaban Prison

" _Hem! Hem!_ " Delores Umbridge coughed. " _Mr…?_ "

"Neron," the tall, blonde man in the strange green, white and gold costume said again. "Both you and Mr Malfoy wished to be free and restored to prominence in your wizard world. During those wishes, you both expressed a desire to give _anything_ for it.

"As it happens, I am in the business of _granting wishes_ , well, _for the right price_. So, I provided you both with candles, matches and notes. You lit them, and I can now give you what you wished for. All it will cost you is your mortal souls."

"Yes, we got that part!" Lucius Malfoy added. "I have fallen foul of Yanks in fancy dress before, so you must understand if I am suspicious. Can you give us some guarantee of your part of the deal?"

The cell doors sprang open. Wands appeared on the floor in front of them. "I can free you and your friends, give you all new wands and transport you all to the central atrium of the Ministry of Magic."

Malfoy picked up his new wand. It felt powerful. He cast a _lumos_ spell several times brighter than he had ever done before. "Mr Neron, you have a deal…"

" _Oh, my dear boy,_ " said Umbridge with her usual sickly-sweet faux-politeness, "you really do seem to be able to keep your end of a bargain. I'm willing to take the deal too!

"Lucius, we can reshape the Ministry to make it great again!"

"Certainly, my dear Delores. For respectable British purebloods, anyway…"

Harry Potter was relaxing in the lounge at 12 Grimmauld Place. The children were finally asleep and the five adult members of the Potter household were counting down the last few minutes to Christmas Day. Ginny was snuggled up on one side, grumbling about Albus' behaviour _yet again_. Their mutual spouse of just over four months, lover of eight-and-a-half months and friend of over seventeen years Wednesday Friday Potter nee Addams was spooning up against his other side. Harry still chuckled at the thought that only the three of them could have found themselves prisoners of war on an alien planet and end up having a passionate three-way to keep warm overnight in their prison cell. To be fair, if Wednesday hadn't snogged both Ginny and he senseless a couple of times shortly before with what were clearly True Love Kisses, they would have kept things platonic. Once reunited with their families, Ginny and he had asked Gomez for Wednesday's hand and then proposed to the lady herself. The wedding on Themyscira had gone perfectly, as Queen Hippolyta would marry anyone allowed to visit by the Six Goddesses. Since all the male Potters and Weasleys (not to mention all the females) were in that select band, this was no obstacle.

The other two women who could call themselves Mrs Potter were in a warm embrace on the other sofa. In late July 2016, an assignment from Kingsley Shacklebolt had seen Harry, Ron and Hermione (plus Ginny and all the children) embark on a regular check of various magical items dotted around the United Kingdom (including the magical-electronic prison guards known as "Rover" and the magical robot called Metal Mickey). During that tour, they had managed to capture Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini, plus some of their acolytes. Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson had been bullied by their former classmates into getting involved. Following an intervention by the interdimensional entity known as Aslan, Millicent had changed sides and assisted a team assembled by Harry from his address book (including Wednesday and her elder brother Pugsley). After learning of the horrors inflicted on the Slytherin females under the Carrows' reign of terror at Hogwarts and carried on by Zabini, Nott and Gregory Goyle after their schooldays, Harry arranged with Diana Prince for Millie, Pansy, Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass to have a few weeks of therapy and training on Themyscira, where the two had fallen madly in love. Now Millie was Harry's blood-rite adopted sister, the Auror department archivist and the civilian identity of the superheroine Wonder Witch. Pansy was her wife and Ginny's PA. The couple lived in a converted flat in the loft of 12 Grimmauld Place and Harry had donated the sperm that was the cause of Pansy's now very noticeable baby bump.

All three children were fast asleep in bed. Lily required her beloved Auntie Millie to recount more of Wonder Witch's latest exploits than usual before nodding off. James had been whistling Christmas carols and other Yuletide songs. Albus had been, well, Albus. Harry loved the boy, of course he did, as did Ginny, but the boy's persistent grumpiness never went away, however much Harry grounded him or Ginny spanked him.

"How are you finding your first Christmas as a married woman, Wednesday?" Pansy asked.

"Well, it's not Christmas for a little while yet, _ma chère fille_ ," her friend replied. "I'm sure we'll make a toast at midnight, before Harry and Ginny take me to bed for a _private celebration_ …"

"…Or several!" Ginny finished with a grin.

" _Le gingembre vixen est en chaleur!_ "

"That sounded _so romantic_ , Weds!" Ginny gushed.

"The ginger vixen is in heat!" Pansy translated.

"Only for my True Loves!"

"And we don't object!" Harry added with a laugh.

" _Bien sûr que non! Qui s'opposerait à cela?_ "

"Pansy?"

"Of course not! Who would object to that?" Pansy interpreted again. "You have a keeper there, Gin. _Gin?_ "

Ginny had leaned over Harry and was proceeding to kiss Wednesday very passionately indeed.

"The ginger vixen is most definitely in heat!" Harry commented. "Weds and I are in for a good night!"

23:45

Several other prisoners had been released and provided with new wands. Most were former Death Eaters, such as Amycus and Alecto Carrow and Corban Yaxley. Theo Nott, Blaise Zabini and Gregory Goyle had been imprisoned for various charges of bullying, sexual assault, even rape and in Nott's case murder. They had enjoyed the harsh measures used to keep the older Slytherin girls under the Carrows' thumb at Hogwarts. Some of them, anyway, as the Greengrasses, despite not being of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, were known to be independently-minded and politically powerful. On the other hand, the Parkinsons, who were, were very low in the Death Eater hierarchy. Pansy was thus subjected to the worse horrors of Slytherin life during that year and Daphne and Astoria untouched.

Not all the released criminals were Death Eaters or even Slytherins. Cormac McLaggen had received "help" from Lucius Malfoy in covering up his own sex crimes. Blackmailed into helping Malfoy with his plan to take over the ministry at the start of the year, the truth had come out. McLaggen was now serving a ten-year prison sentence, or had been until fifteen minutes earlier anyway.

"So," Neron said with a laugh, "Now to take you to the Ministry Atrium! Let the fun commence!"

With a flash, they all vanished from Azkaban. The remaining Dementors felt something had changed and alerted the Aurors on site. The cells were checked. Alarms were sounded. Too late!

With a flash of light and a loud bang, Neron and the escapees arrived in the Atrium at the Ministry of Magic in London. The place was deserted, save for a small magical maintenance team and a few duty Aurors. Armed with both their new wands and the element of surprise, the ex-jailbirds quickly forced both sets of people to flee. They were now the _de facto_ Ministry of Magic.

One Auror, however, before leaving the Ministry, tapped a mirror with his wand. At that instant, the noise of tinkling bells could be heard in many homes across the British Isles. The evacuation of what was to be the British Ministry of Magic in Exile was about to begin.

One of these alarms sounded in 12 Grimmauld Place. Within a few minutes, Ginny and Pansy were preparing the children for evacuation to Potter Island, an island near Themyscira the Six Goddesses had given Millie and Pansy as a wedding present. Kreacher was levitating as many items as he could into magical bags and trunks. Millie was casting the charms on a full-length mirror in the main lounge, activating the portal to Potter Island's main house. Wednesday was mirror-calling various contacts to let them know that they would soon be receiving guests for the "duration". Harry used his magic mirror to liaise with Kingsley Shacklebolt about the ongoing evacuation and the setting up of the Ministry in Exile.

"All sorted!" Harry called. "Are we ready to leave?"

"Just about!" Ginny told him. She kissed him, before she and Pansy led the children through the portal. Kreacher followed, conducting hovering foodstuffs, bottles, furniture, trunks and bags with the air of a maestro finishing a particularly gripping performance. Harry, Wednesday and Millie activated all the security spells protecting 12 Grimmauld Place, before crossing through to Potter Island.

After a few last-minute checks, Harry activated the runes to seal the portal. "Now no-one can either use the portal or trace the location of Potter Island without casting the appropriate charms on this side. The spells on 12 Grimmauld Place should keep Stephen Strange, Harry Dresden, even _Endora_ out, let alone a few thugs, each with a bad tattoo! We're safe!"

The Potters weren't the only people on Potter Island. Molly, Arthur and all the other Weasleys, apart from Charlie in Romania, were there, as were Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Lupin.

"All our homes are locked down and everything that can be brought here has been," Ron said. "The Scamanders and Longbottoms are at the evacuee processing site set up at MACUSA headquarters. I'll take Hermione to join Kingsley in helping get them set up in their new homes."

"Ginny, Harry and I shall join you," Wednesday agreed. "Pugsley is one of the MACUSA liaison officers, so I'll get paid for talking to my brother at Christmas!"

"I doubt the Ministry will be paying any of us for some time, my dear," Arthur told her.

"I work for the White Council," Wednesday said sweetly, "and if they don't want to answer to Harry Dresden, they'll keep paying me!"

"Harry has said we can work for the Council," her husband said, "so we can earn a living.

"Come on, all who are coming. Millie, Pansy, Mum, Dad, could you…"

"Look after the kids, son?" Molly finished. "We'd be delighted!"

MACUSA Headquarters

"My grandad-in-law was here," Luna Scamander noted, "back in the 1920s. He and my grandma-in-law were nearly wrongly executed together in the Death Chamber. Not that anyone could be rightly executed of course. Even we have stopped the Dementor's Kiss since the fall of Voldemort."

"Quite right too!" Hermione agreed.

"MACUSA are putting us up!" Neville Longbottom pointed out. "My gran always told me that being a good guest was as important as being a good host. Saying our hosts are uncivilised barbarians isn't exactly courteous.

"Besides, we are wizards and witches. Petty Nationalism is beneath us. You should know better, Luna. Hermione's a muggle-born, but you…"

" ** _OI!_** " Dean Thomas protested. "I fail to see how being pelted with banana skins by some of my less enlightened fellow West Ham supporters in the 1990s for the crime of being black is worse than being imprisoned by Death Eaters for being a magic thief. They are both equally bad as far as I'm concerned, Neville. Mages having outgrown racism doesn't make discrimination by blood purity right."

"I'm not saying it does, Dean," Neville replied. "I don't care how pure your blood is. You are as much a mage as I am. All I am saying is that the wizard world doesn't discriminate on skin colour, gender, religion and generally sexual orientation. Lucius Malfoy of all people regards Blaise Zabini as being a genuine pureblood wizard and only disparages homosexuality in purebloods, even that more due to the possibility of a magical bloodline dying out than to simple homophobia."

"That's true in Europe and Asia, _mon vieux_ ," Wednesday pointed out. "There are mage Klansmen over here, as there many wizard white supremacists in southern Africa. Most mages even there aren't and many of the worst offenders are of recent muggle descent. That in turn gives pureblood supremacist and separatist movements _evidence_ as to what happens if muggle-borns infect our world with _muggle ways_ …"

"Let's not start this now!" Ron interrupted hastily. "We are here to sort out our accommodation for the duration, not debate wizard culture."

"Quite right, Ron!" Kingsley Shacklebolt approved, emerging from a meeting room. "MACUSA has approved our request for sanctuary, as have Storybrooke, Themyscira, Pellucidar and other places. Canada and other Commonwealth countries have also offered to take refugees, as have a few European ones.

"We are preparing a statement thanking all of our sanctuaries for their generous welcome. Then we shall try to establish a full Government in Exile.

"In the meantime, Harry, contact the Secret Circle. We need to get the most powerful mages around involved. I wonder how Lucius Malfoy would relish taking on Stephen Strange or even _Jason Blood_ …" Kingsley's voice dropped to a whisper, as if saying normally the very name of Jason Blood would prompt the man in question to appear.

British Ministry of Magic

"We have fully occupied the Ministry of Magic building," Lucius Malfoy noted. "Our agents have been sent to take control of St Mungo's and Hogwarts. The _Daily Prophet_ is being taken into hand.

"Ah, here she is! Ms Skeeter, it's lovely to see you again."

"Likewise, Minister Malfoy," Rita Skeeter replied, peering at him through her thick spectacle lenses. "What can I do for you today?"

"Several prominent wizards, particularly those not of established pureblood lineage, appear to have mysteriously vanished into the ether. I am sorry to have to inform you that the current editor of the _Daily Prophet_ appears to be out of the country.

"We therefore require a new editor. Since Gomez Addams is clearly not a fit and proper person to own the major British wizard newspaper, it has been taken over by the Ministry of Magic. That makes the decision on who to appoint mine. Would you be interested in assuming the position?"

"Thank you, Minister Malfoy. I'll be delighted to accept the position."

"The gratitude is all mine, my dear Rita."

"Lucius, I'm looking forward to working with you.

"Now, I have a bone to pick with the Potters, Weasleys and Addamses. I take it that you have no objection to me publishing the **_truth_** about our _absent friends_...?"

"None whatsoever, Rita. Shall we discuss your contract?"

" _Hem! Hem!_ Lucius, we have still been unable to enter the homes of our runaway mages.

"There are rumours Kingsley Shacklebolt may be establishing a "British Ministry of Magic in Exile". Is there anything we can do…?"

"I'll try and persuade the White Council and the International Confederation of Wizards that we are the rightful Ministry of Magic for pureblood British mages. If the _lesser wizards_ wish to have their own government abroad, well, as long as they stay out of our way…"

"We have no objection! Fair enough, Lucius. They may be able to _be reasonable_ if their precious half-bloods and _worse_ can have their own government overseas.

"I take it that the Ministry, St Mungo's and Hogwarts are for purebloods only now?" She saw Malfoy smile and nod. "Perfect, Lucius!"

Unseen by them, Neron smiled thinly. _That should give at least some of those who wronged me in the summer a taste of their own medicine. Enjoy your exile, wizards!_


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Hosts

Christmas Morning: MACUSA Headquarters

Pugsley Addams finished embracing his sister. Despite him being stocky with close-cropped hair and Wednesday slender with long hair, they were unmistakeably siblings. Both were pale-skinned, with raven hair and a decidedly monochrome ultra-goth fashion sense. "Merry Christmas!"

"And the same to you, bro!" Wednesday laughed. "Whilst this is not how I had intended to spend my first Christmas as a married woman, at least I get to see you…"

"Not to mention _them_ …" Pugsley chuckled, pointing to the doorway. Gomez, Morticia and Fester all smiled at them. "What can I say? Christmas is a time for family!"

" _Merci beaucoup, cher frère. C'était tellement bon de les inviter à vous tous. Joyeux Noël!_ " Wednesday gushed, rushing to hug her parents and uncle. Harry and Ginny nodded to each other, before embracing the four Addamses in turn.

Once the greetings had been exchanged, Gomez nodded towards the tall golden-haired form of the current President of MACUSA, Anna Spielmann. From a long line of mages (although most of her American relations had anglicised the surname), she was friendly and approachable.

"Welcome to the Magical Congress of the United States of America again, Harry," she said. "I wish it was under better circumstances. Still, you and yours are always welcome.

"Merry Christmas anyway!"

"The same to you, Anna. I'll go and get Kingsley, so we can discuss what happens next."

"If Minerva McGonagall is here, I'll need to talk to her too. Ilvermorny and the other American wizard schools would struggle to cope with the extra children from Britain. Do you have any plans to set up a new temporary school over here?

"Then there is the issue of housing you all. I know Storybrooke, Themyscira, Atlantis and other places have offered to take some of you, but the USA is taking the majority."

"I'm sure we can work something out on housing, education, healthcare and even employment, my dear," Gomez added smoothly. "Morticia and I shall help with the funding. As the wealthiest family in the wizard world, that should allay some MACUSA funding concerns.

"I know the No-Maj President is talking tough on immigration, but…"

"Our _esteemed_ opposite number in the non-magical world has little say over _our affairs_ , Gomez!" Anna reminded him.

"True. Thank goodness!"

"Indeed. Now, Harry, it is time to speak to Kingsley and Minerva to begin to establish what happens next…"

After a couple of hours, Anna and Gomez had discussed with Harry, Kingsley and Minerva McGonagall what the plans were for however long the exile lasted.

"We will set up a small Ministry in Exile at an abandoned MACUSA building in New York," Kingsley summarised, "and a wizard school in a disused wizard hospital in Detroit. Portals will be set up to ensure children leaving in other areas can quickly and safely get to their classes.

"Whilst we are over here, we shall, of course, follow the laws of our host nations. We shall be good guests.

"Harry, can you contact the Secret Circle? We need the best mages on the planet to get our country back."

"You shall have the full resources of MACUSA behind you," Anna promised.

"Thank you, Anna," Harry responded. "Yes, Kingsley, I'll call the heavy mob in. We need them for this job, I fancy!"

"Indeed. By the way, Mr Potter, I had this retrieved from Dumbledore's tomb." Minerva reached into her handbag and retrieved the Elder Wand. "You might need it, Harry. I certainly don't want Lucius Malfoy getting his grubby little hands on it!"

"Neither do I!" Harry laughed. "Thank you, Pro…" He cut off at her typically intense stare. "Sorry, _Minerva_."

She laughed back. "Aye, many of my former students have that problem. At least I know that they respect me. They may have feared poor Severus, but they respect me.

"Having said that, we could do with a Severus now."

"Draco has promised to keep me updated," Harry told her, "although he is more of an informant than a Double Agent. That's why he, Narcissa, Astoria and Scorpius aren't here.

"Ginny and I both wish Scorpius was, though. He's a good influence on Al."

"I'm so glad Albus isn't a Quidditch player," Minerva grumbled. "Horace would be insufferable!"

"I thought Horace Slughorn had retired again," Kingsley noted, puzzled.

"Can you imagine Horace _not_ returning to Hogwarts occasionally to recruit the best talents for his Slug Club?"

"Now you mention it, no."

"When do we get to open our presents, Auntie Millie?" Lily asked sweetly.

"When your parents are back, littl'un, and not a second before."

The teenagers and children were getting restless, Millie noted. Apart from Victoire, who seemed more than happy to be snogging Teddy, they all wanted to be opening their presents before tucking into Christmas Dinner. Well, this wasn't exactly her idea of a perfect Christmas Day either! She would have been perfectly happy tucking into turkey before watching the Queen's Speech and dozing off on a comfortable settee in the Potter sitting room, snuggled up to Pansy.

"I'm sure your parents will be back soon, my dears," Molly assured her. "They were going to take the witches and wizards staying in Storybrooke and Themyscira off with their hosts."

"Not to mention arrange a meeting of the club, grandma," James reminded her. For all his love of a good prank, he was generally the most pragmatic of the Potter children. He reasoned that with the grumpy Albus as a younger brother, someone had to keep order in his parents' absence. In this case, he accepted that most of his family had more important things to think about than Christmas Pudding and brandy butter, for all the fact that he wanted a normal Christmas too.

"Yes, the Secret Circle will be needed to get us our home back!" Arthur agreed.

"I'm looking forward to kicking Delores Umbridge's arse all the way back to Azkaban!" Millie noted.

"You said it, darling!" Pansy agreed. "Come on, let's play exploding snap!"

"Welcome to Storybrooke, everyone!" Regina Mills announced, holding up the Snow Queen's scroll as a party trudged through the Portal from MACUSA headquarters. "This is a great place to live, work and play…"

"Particularly if you have a penchant for being attacked by dragons, giants, Home Office agents…"

" ** _Save it, Swan!_** Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, this is a welcoming town in which you can use magic in public."

"Happy Christmas, Regina, Emma!" Harry laughed, hugging them in turn, before stepping back to allow Ginny and Wednesday to do likewise. "You both already know Neville and Hannah Longbottom and Rolf, Luna, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. This is Xenophilius Lovegood, Luna's father and the editor of _The Quibbler_. May I also introduce you to Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Dennis Creevey, Oliver Wood, Cho – sorry, I can't pronounce your new surname…"

"Or can't remember it!" Cho laughed, her soft Scottish lilt even more evident than usual. "Honestly, how do you put up with him, Ginny, Wednesday?"

"He has his compensations, Cho!" Ginny laughed. "Besides, you were his first date…"

"First _girlfriend_ ," Cho corrected her. "Parvati was technically his first date!"

"Anyway, if we can finish discussing my romantic history?! These people, plus Romilda, Morag, Susan and all their families are, with your permissions, staying here," Harry interrupted them hastily. "You know Rex Milligan. Although a muggle, his connections with _The Quibbler_ make him a potential target. He can help run _The Quibbler_ as the house journal of the British Ministry of Magic in Exile.

"We have placed magical protections on our houses and those of our muggle and _empowered_ _muggle_ friends. UNIT, SHIELD, the W.I.N., UNCLE, NEMESIS and the Paranormal Investigations Bureau have all been notified, as have the various other security, intelligence and criminal investigation agencies. They are keeping a close eye on known mages who may be at risk, whilst SHIELD is putting their WAND section on high alert. Metal Mickey has been assigned to cover any wizards and witches who need to evacuate in a hurry later."

Regina smiled darkly. "Then I hope the usurpers like to dance, or should that be _boogie_ … Well, Emma, let's get our guests settled in!"

"OK, Regina. How's Robyn?"

"She's doing fine, thank you. It was good of Zelena to agree to be artificially inseminated by Robin. I wanted Henry to have a sibling, as you know.

"Of course, if you and Hook…"

"We're working on it!"

"By the way, Emma, Regina, do you have anything booked for the 28th?"

Emma looked at Regina, who shrugged and shook her head. "No, Harry. Why?"

"Well, _mes amis_ ," Wednesday informed them, "it's about time we showed you _the place_ for a certain class of mage to hang out…"

"Be welcome to Themyscira, one and all!" Queen Hippolyta called.

"It's good to be back, Your Majesty," Daphne Greengrass responded. "Tracy and I always love being back with our sister Amazons." Daphne and Tracy had got together as a couple when the former was comforting the latter after a worse session than usual at the hands of Crabbe, Goyle and Nott during their seventh year at Hogwarts. Like most wizards and witches, the Greengrass and Davis families had no problem with homosexuality. After Daphne had joined Tracy, Pansy and Millie in their _therapy_ on Themyscira, the four had been made honorary Amazons.

"I must say," Katie Bell commented, "if I had known I would be spending my exile on a magical island with a tribe of legendary female warriors, I wouldn't have been _quite_ so upset to leave my home on Christmas Night." Alicia Spinnet and the Patil twins nodded in agreement.

"I'm surprised we were chosen for this destination," Parvati commented. "I mean, neither myself nor my sister are warriors…"

Daphne snorted. "Two of the strongest members of Dumbledore's Army at the Battle of Hogwarts?! You are both Amazons, Parvati, as are your two friends here.

"If nothing else, three of you were Gryffindors. _That_ House doesn't produce many cravens."

"Does the name Peter Pettigrew ring any bells?!" Katie noted. "We all have our bad eggs, dear! Still, I agree that we tend to the House for the brave, the bold, the dashing and the quite frankly suicidal."

"That's not a fault we Slytherins are noted for!" Tracy agreed, taking her wife's hand. "Professor Snape aside, we generally follow that adage about living and running away!"

"To get back to the matter at hand," Hippolyta interrupted, "Themyscira has plenty of amenities, of which you are fully entitled to use the beaches, the public baths, the gymnasia and the public libraries, amongst others. Be aware that gymnasium is derived from the Greek for "Place of nakedness" and that we Amazons traditionally will be unclad when exercising, swimming or sunbathing. If this is likely to cause any discomfort, I am sure we can come to some arrangement about times or places when or where you can go without having to see nude Amazons…"

"That won't be an issue," Alicia assured her. "Just out of interest, in the public libraries…"

"We do indeed wear clothes!" Hippolyta finished with a laugh. "You may also train with the troops if you so desire. We can issue you with any armour and weapons as desired.

"Are there any questions?"

"Yes, your Majesty," Padma said shyly. "My sister and I are Hindi. Is there any Temple we can attend?"

"Of course, my friends. Whilst our culture is Hellenistic in practice and many of us worship the Six Goddesses at the Temple, there are Hindi, Buddhists, Christians, Jews, Muslims, Sikhs and non-Greek pagans here, all of whom have founded places of worship as required. I can introduce you to the relevant ladies on our tour of the island.

"Anything else?"

"Just to thank you, your Majesty. And to ask," Padma smiled grimly, "how soon can we begin the army training? We have a country to recapture…"

"Finally!" Albus grumbled, as Harry's party arrived back in the main house on Potter Island. There were three houses set up on the small island – a large main house and two smaller "guest" houses. In addition, there were gardens and plenty of sandy beaches surrounded by tranquil turquoise waters. As Potter Island was within the same section of the Bermuda Triangle as Themyscira, it was protected by the same enchantments as the larger island was. Lucius Malfoy could not breach its defences, even if he knew it existed. "I thought we _would never_ get our Christmas Dinner. _Ouch!_ "

"Neat stinging hex, Pansy!" Ginny approved heartily, as her younger son rubbed his swollen left ear. "How have the kids been behaving?"

"They have been getting restless, but generally well-behaved, dear," her mother told her, "even young Albus!

"Oh, hello, my dears, Happy Christmas! Arthur, Wednesday's family are here!" Indeed, the Addams family (now including Grandmama) had arrived in full.

"Good to see you, Molly," Morticia greeted her happily with a peck on the check. "Merry Christmas! How are you coping?"

"I mustn't grumble, Morticia. My family is all around me. We are on a beautiful island paradise. There is plenty of provisions and all the magical and muggle conveniences a witch could wish for.

"Obviously, the Burrow is my home and I'll miss it sorely. Everything but the house and grounds has been brought here, however, so that's all that matters.

"Now, anyone for a good cup of tea?"

"After dinner, Molly," Millie told her. "Let's get Christmas Dinner served and presents opened before the kids revolt!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Club for Mages

"Why the bloody hell would anyone want to meet us here?!" Zelena grumbled, cradling Robyn in her arms. "This hotel looks as if it was last open three decades ago!"

"It certainly looks as if it has seen better times," Emma agreed, "but this world's witches and wizards often hide their places as ruined castles or derelict department stores."

"I often wonder if that was what fooled the Dark Curse that this was a Land Without Magic," Regina agreed. "Possibly it's a wizard assembly building of some sort?"

The _Alchemists Arms_ had certainly seen better days. A once grand looking building with overgrown gardens, paths and drive on the outskirts of New York, it was now the sort of establishment to host only tramps or drug addicts. Not that there was any sign of either, but that was the impression you would normally get. Still, Harry must have had some reason for inviting the three witches plus Robyn, Robin, Killian, Henry and the latter's fiancée Ava "Gretel" Zimmer here. Henry and Ava had started dating after Ra's Al Ghul and his daughter Talia had tried to cause a war between Storybrooke and Themyscira nearly three years before.

"Hi everyone!" Harry called, as he Apparated in with Ginny and Wednesday. "Welcome to the _Alchemists Arms_ , the premier club for mages! It is also the headquarters of the Secret Circle, a kind of wizard task force." He tapped the front gate three times with the tip of his wand and it swung silently open. As it opened, the hotel shimmered and the Storybrooke folk saw a clearly prestigious establishment surrounded by well-kept gardens, including a putting green, a croquet lawn, an outdoor swimming pool and a quidditch pitch.

"The _Alchemists Arms_ had fallen into disrepair," Wednesday informed them as they walked up the steps to the front door. "My father had bought it cheaply, planning to refurbish it. Before he could get around to it, however, Dr Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme, decided to establish the Secret Circle, organising the best witches and wizards on the planet into a strike force, should a real magical threat to humanity arise.

"Dad offered to restore the hotel as a headquarters. Another wizard called Jason Blood suggested to Stephen and Dad that they open the building as an old-fashioned private members' club, membership by invitation only. For a modest annual subscription, powerful, trustworthy mages get access to an extensive library, comfortable sitting and meeting rooms and reasonably priced food and drink. Many of the bedrooms have been refurnished, so members can stay overnight in comfort for a modest sum, with all rooms fully en suite."

"In short," Ginny concluded, "this is _the place_ for mages. It was about time we invited Regina, Emma and Zelena to join!"

"A club for witches?!" Regina laughed. "Our kind of place, Sis!"

"If there's a creche for Robyn, I'm in!" Zelena agreed. She had acted as Robyn's wet nurse as well as biological mother. The two half-sisters had finally reconciled after Zelena had helped defeat a few magical threats to Storybrooke. Seeing how much Regina and Robin wanted children, she had offered her services when it was learned that not even IVF was able to overcome the barrenness potion that her sister had drunk all those years before. Now the two women shared the infant, which Regina was quite used to. After all, Henry had two Moms, so why not Robyn?!

"What about Grandpa?" Henry asked.

Harry shrugged. "Mr Gold never comes across as particularly clubbable, but he would be more than welcome. You say he has changed for the better recently?"

"He has, yes!" Henry assured him.

"Before we go any further, Robin and Killian will need these," Harry said, producing two passes. "Our non-magical members need these to get past the security and privacy wards."

"You have non-magical members?" Henry asked surprised.

"Yes, a few prominent mutants, meta-humans, extra-terrestrials and normal humans are members of the club, but not the Secret Circle itself. Wanda says her father and Charles Xavier find it a great place to meet on neutral ground…" Harry stopped talking as he reached the main door to the hotel, taking out his wand to repeat the three taps from earlier.

As the door swung silently open, all the Storybrooke folk gasped. A large reception desk stood to the left of a large decorated marble mosaic on the floor. The entrance hall itself was roomy, furnished with tables, chairs and hat and coat racks. A great marble staircase led to upper floors, as did an old-fashioned elevator. Doorways led into other first floor rooms off the reception desk, two of which were clearly labelled as ladies and gentlemen's toilets respectively. The place was clean and elegant.

"Hello, Mr, Mrs and Mrs Potter," said one of the receptionists. "Are these the potential new members from Storybrooke?"

"We can sort that out later, Sally," Ginny said, "but yes. In the meantime, we'll sign them in as visitors to give them the grand tour."

Regina was delighted by the extensive library and the comfortable lounge that were the first rooms that they visited. Apparently, the four libraries in the club held a sizeable collection of volumes on sorcery. Several volumes were grimoires of vast age that various senior mages had donated from their collections. She would like to peruse the collection sometime.

The next room they entered, however, was a complete surprise. It was a bar furnished in the style of an American Diner, like Granny's back in Storybrooke. There were tables and chairs laid out in the traditional style; a bar-counter with tall stools in front of it; a jukebox playing a 1970s-pop hit and a couple of old-fashioned computer games consoles.

"There are two themed bars for casual dining," Wednesday explained, "along with a restaurant for more formal meals. This is the Diner.

"Hi, Harry!" This last wasn't addressed to her husband, but the tall wizard with the hangdog-face busy tucking into eggs benedict and a strong coffee at one of the tables.

"Good to see you all again," Harry Dresden grunted in reply. "How are you coping with recent events? Say the word and Malfoy Manor is _toast!_ "

"You will get your chance, Harry!" his namesake agreed. "We're giving our Storybrooke friends the grand tour part of the membership drive, before the main council meeting. See you there?"

"You bet! Willow?" The last was addressed to the short red-haired witch at the next table, who was eating waffles with a tall dark-haired man with an eyepatch and a "muggle pass".

"I don't like people who attack my friends," the witch agreed. She turned to the Storybrooke folk and gave a cheerful smile. "Hi. I'm Willow Rosenberg and this is my friend and associate Xander Harris.

"You must be the guys from Storybrooke. It must have been a great spell to create a whole town out of nothing, not to mention bring all those people across dimensions. You are definitely Secret Circle material."

"Breathe, Will!" Xander instructed her.

"It's always good to meet an admirer of my work," Regina told him. "What happened to your eye?"

" ** _SUNNYDALE!_** " Willow and Xander chorused in unison.

"That massive crater in California?" Henry clarified.

"Well, it was the town then. Sunnydale, weirdness capital of the universe. ' _Abandon hope, all ye who enter here!_ '

"Now, Will, the G-man said he would meet us here in an hour or so. _If_ he finishes his game, that is…"

"No time soon then?!" came another voice from behind them. Three witches, two brunettes and a redhead, who had been sitting by the jukebox, had approached the table.

"How are you guys bearing up?" the straighter-haired of the two brunettes asked, revealing that she was the one who had previously spoken.

"To be honest, Piper," Ginny admitted, "I'm not sure it has quite sunk in yet.

"Everyone, this is Piper Halliwell, her sister Phoebe and their half-sister Paige Matthews. They are the Charmed Ones, three of the most powerful mages on Earth. When Stephen was putting the Secret Circle together, they were among the first people he asked to join.

"Girls, this is Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke…"

"No wonder Willow's going all hyper!" Paige exclaimed. "Phoebs and I once tried to calculate how much power it would take to magically duplicate what you did. We thought orbing that many people would have been hard enough for a few feet, yet alone across the Realms.

"Then you must consider creating a whole town, stopping time and altering everyone's memories and skillsets to account modern American life. That power is immense!"

"Sorry, Ms Mills," Piper apologised, "Willow isn't the only one who can get over-enthusiastic. It must be a redhead thing…"

"Don't worry," Regina assured her, "I know all about having annoying ginger half-sisters…"

" _Hey!_ "

"Sorry, Sis! This is my half-sister Zelena, my husband Robin Hood, our daughter Robyn, my adopted son Henry, his fiancée Ava Zimmer, Henry's biological mother Emma Swan and her husband Killian Jones.

"Can we get breakfast?"

"Yes, this place doesn't offer as full a menu as the restaurant, but still does everything you would expect an American Diner to serve. Eggs, sausages, bacon, toast, hash browns…

"As you can see, it has a jukebox and some games consoles. That is why my sisters and I tend to come here for our meals. There is just something special about hearing the songs of the last century played on a jukebox."

"Those consoles seem much larger than usual," Henry noted.

"Pulse-hardening," Harry Dresden explained, "is a lot easier with a retro-designed modern jukebox than with an authentic 1980s machine."

"Exactly, _mon vieux_! Dad had to have the games consoles practically rebuilt so they could work in a high-magic environment. Unlike a modern stereo system, the electronics couldn't easily be replaced by pulse-hardened circuitry of similar mass.

"It was eventually achieved, as you can see. It was, however, decided to stop at the likes of Pacman and Space Invaders. Older, simpler games fit the Diner theme better anyway.

"Now, Charmed Ones, how are your husbands and children?"

After they had finished a hearty breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, mushrooms, tomatoes and hash browns (for a price that Regina was surprised to discover was about the same as Granny's equivalent), Harry led them into the Games Room. A couple of tables were laid out with packets of playing cards, a selection of board games was on a cabinet and there were snooker, pool, and table tennis tables. At the snooker table, two British people were playing. One was a tall blonde man with a funny accent vaguely reminiscent of the Beetles, the other was a tall bespectacled fellow with a posh accent.

"Why do your games always seem to last forever as tightly-fought defensive affairs?" asked the man who appeared to be acting as referee, umpire or – well, Henry couldn't remember what Joe McClaine had called the person who oversees a snooker – match, tournament or whatever. In any event, the man was tall, powerfully built and with red hair through the centre of which was a line of white. "Foul and a miss. Clever bit of snookering, Rupert. Sorry, John, four points..."

"I know the bloody rules, Jason!" snapped the blonde. "You are a crafty git, Rupert. Here's to you, squire!"

"Happy to oblige, John.

"Hello, Harry. Are these our potential new members?"

"These are they, Rupert. Good to see you again. The same for John and Jason.

"These are Regina, Henry and Zelena Mills, Robin and Robyn Hood, Emma Swan, Killian Jones and Ava Zimmer, all of Storybrooke. Regina, this is Rupert Giles, with John Constantine and Jason Blood. These three have probably forgotten more forbidden lore than most ever learn!

"Will you be at the meeting, Rupert?"

"Of course," the Watcher grinned back. "Someone hurts my friends. There might be a demon involved as well. You need heavy back-up.

"Buffy and Faith intend to lead the Slayer Army themselves. It should be a bloody good scrap indeed."

"If there are demons involved, you need Jason and me," John Constantine agreed. "Well, we know all about facing demons."

"You have the look of someone who has faced inner demons," Regina mused, "much as Zelena, Hook and I have. Have you faced inner demons, Mr Blood? You have a trace of the suppressed guilt in your eyes…"

"Let's just say when it comes to Jason and _inner demons_ , you don't know the half of it! Now, I must go outside. I'm dying for a fag. Ta-ra, squires!"

After going through an elegant music room, the group found themselves back in reception. A short staircase led down to a long corridor. At one end were changing rooms and the indoor swimming pool and at the other ladies and gentlemen's toilets and a wooden door. This led into the second bar. If the first one was clearly a classic American Diner in theme, this second was pretty obviously inspired by British and Irish pubs. There was a wooden bar with pumps dispensing cask ales, ciders and soft drinks. A dartboard was on a wall. The tables were wooden, with some in quirky little alcoves. A set of patio doors led out to a garden area with picnic tables on a patio. "That's the beer garden," Ginny explained, "where you can eat and drink outside in the summer."

Bill, Fleur, Ron and Hermione Weasley were there, alongside Rex Milligan ("muggle pass" on a lanyard around his neck) and Xenophilius Lovegood. Millie and Pansy were having a friendly game of darts nearby. Ron was tucking into an unbelievably large breakfast of fried eggs, bacon rashers, Cumberland sausages, black pudding slices, mushrooms, grilled tomatoes, baked beans, hash browns, fried bread and kippers, much to his wife's displeasure. "You do know, darling, that there will be a sizeable buffet during the Secret Circle meeting and a dinner before we go home?!"

"Yes, dear! You know that…"

"You are a bottomless pit?! I was aware of that! Honestly, your cholesterol levels…"

"Are a muggle concern!

"Hi everyone."

"Hi!" Ava replied. "Do you come here much, Goth Lady?"

"Well, Fairy Tale Girl, I'm growing used to British cuisine. I prefer the main restaurant, as I'm more into fine dining than what Ron calls ' _pub grub_ '."

"They serve the best fish and chips in the States here," her husband told her. "I call that fine dining!"

After that, they went back up the stairs, before taking the main staircase to the second floor (or first floor if you are British). After being shown a large library and reading room, they then entered the greatest room of them all.

"Welcome to the main conference centre," Harry told them unnecessarily. "This is where you are to be inducted today if you agree to join. If so, we intend to nominate Regina, Zelena and Emma for full Secret Circle membership. That includes a place on the council.

"The large central round table was Jason Blood's suggestion, seconded by Madame Xanadu. She's the greatest seer in the world bar none. You shall meet her today. The smaller tables at the side are for the buffet lunch and for any family members or muggles or empowered muggles present."

Leaving the conference room, they were next shown the main restaurant. This was a large room with a couple of long tables and a selection of others laid for two, four and six people, populated by waiters and waitresses laying them for lunch time. The walls were panelled and decorated with fine art. All the tablecloths were pristine and white and the cutlery shone like silver.

"If you want a four or five course haute cuisine dining experience relatively inexpensively, this is the place, _mes chers amis_. Mom and Dad come here often, as does Stephen Strange."

Their next stop was a further storey up. Harry showed them a couple of empty guest rooms. These were tastefully decorated with comfortable armchairs, dressing tables, four-poster beds and even pulse-hardened kettles, trouser presses and television sets. Each room had a bathroom en suite, all clean and sparkling. "These are where we stay if we need to visit New York," Harry told them. "Again, the prices are reasonable and they even do small apartments for families."

Having returned to reception, the Storybrooke folk were shown to a part of the first floor they had not yet seen. A storeroom had been converted into a pressroom. Two antique printing presses that seemed to be running on magic were producing pages of a newspaper. Xenophilius Lovegood and Rex Milligan were busy proof-reading the latest issue of _The Quibbler_.

"This should be sent to the wizards back in Britain," the editor noted, "to tell them that we shall take back our country."

"I'm sure that the new _management_ , as it were, will be taking the _Daily Prophet_ back to its days as a propaganda vehicle for a corrupt ministry," Rex agreed. "Harry can ask Draco Malfoy what is going on back in dear old Blighty…"

British Ministry of Magic – a few hours earlier

"Well done, Rita!" Lucius was delighted by the latest issue of the _Daily Prophet_. "You have exceeded all our expectations.

"I loved the article saying that Harry Potter murdered Lord Voldemort to end the greatest threat to a plot by he and his friends to take over our world. Their tendency to reach out to muggles, empowered or otherwise, is testament to that. His _attack bitch_ Wonder Witch is the last straw. The last thing the British wizard world needs is some thug in a garish costume!"

"I am glad that you are delighted, Lucius my dear," Rita responded. "My position as editor allows me to return _The Daily Prophet_ to be the voice of good honest British purebloods. It is also good to be able to write the truth about Harry Potter and his cohorts without Gomez Addams refusing to publish it.

"Now that I am free to publish the truth, I intend to take full advantage. The tyranny of the Potter-Weasley families can be revealed in full!"

 _The Alchemists Arms_ – a few hours later

"Judging by these membership forms, the subscriptions are very reasonable too," Emma noted. "I've completed one for Killian and myself. Regina?"

"The Hood-Mills family are in as well, Emma. What do we do with them, Harry?"

"Hand them into reception, Regina. They will pass them to Stephen Strange prior to our meeting in half-an-hour.

"Stephen will begin our meeting by welcoming you all. Gomez will propose and Wanda Maximoff second the three witches for full Secret Circle membership. Then you shall be sworn in as defenders of the wizard world."

" _Me?!_ _A defender…?_ " Zelena was stunned.

"Well, sis, _today you can be_!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Secret Circle

Harry, Wednesday and Ginny led the Storybrooke contingent back to the main conference centre. The large round table now had several individuals sat around it. Some Regina recognised. Zatanna Zatara and Will Stanton were close friends, as were Pugsley Addams, Millie and Pansy Potter and Ron and Hermione Weasley. She was acquainted with Wanda Maximoff, Harry Dresden, Gomez, Morticia and Fester Addams and Bill and Fleur Weasley. That very morning, she had been introduced to a further seven of the Secret Circle in Willow Rosenberg, Rupert Giles, John Constantine, Jason Blood and the three Charmed Ones.

There were, however, a few faces that she was unfamiliar with. The tall, important looking man with the neat moustache and goatee was presumably Dr Stephen Strange. Perhaps the raven-haired lady who seemed unused to using her eyes normally was the seer Madame Xanadu? The tall, Italianate moustachioed man seemed to be Zatanna's father. As to the bored redheaded witch of indeterminate age sitting between two clearly exasperated blondes who seemed to her daughter and granddaughter, Regina couldn't even begin to guess whom they might be. She couldn't place the young-looking Sikh in full traditional dress either.

The first of these people rose, as Harry took his seat at the table, with Wednesday and Ginny sitting down on either side of him. "Welcome, everyone. I am Doctor Stephen Strange." _I was right there!_ "I believe you have all met most of the Secret Circle council members? Shall we introduce ourselves?

"If you want to start us off, Endora?"

"Thank you, Stephen. You youngsters tend to forget us _veterans_ …" This was the redhead.

"Both Jason and I are hardly _young_ , Endora…" the dark-haired witch pointed out.

" _Please!_ I knew you when you were still called Nimue, Madame Xanadu." _Right again!_ "He was just Sir Jason then too!" _Mr Blood has been knighted?_ _Why does he not use his title?_

"In any event, I am Endora. These are my daughter Samantha Stephens and granddaughter Tabitha. We are powerful witches.

"You are Cora's daughters, aren't you?! I fought that sorry excuse for a witch a few times. I don't know what the fuss was about Mommy dearest. She never lasted more than a jiffy against me!"

"I don't think I've ever known anyone speak so casually of fighting our mother," Zelena noted. "Just how powerful are you?!"

"Powerful enough for us to not want to fight her, Sis!"

"Unless she threatens Henry or Robyn…?!"

"Precisely!"

"Stephen said you both have more sense than that second-rate sorceress," Endora noted approvingly. "You keep your family safe, my dears, and don't interfere with my business. We'll get on just fine if you do.

"If not, I'll be watching. As Deadbeat…"

" _Mother!_ Your son-in-law is called _Darrin!_ "

"To-may-to, to-mah-to!"

"If we may move on…?" Stephen interrupted. "This is Giovanni Zatara, an Italian immigrant and, yes, he is Zatanna's father." _I'm on a roll here!_ "The Sikh is Hadji Quest-Singh, an Indian wizard who was adopted by the great scientist Dr Benton Quest. He is unusual in being both a powerful mage and a scientific genius."

"I am very pleased to meet you all," Hadji said in a Florida-tinged Indian accent.

"As to the others," Stephen continued, "I believe you know some of them quite well from previous exploits of yours. Willow and Rupert have told me that you were introduced to them, John, Jason and the Charmed Ones earlier this morning.

"This is most of the Council of the Secret Circle. Dr Fate is busy elsewhere and both Mandrake and the Sar Dubotnal are semi-retired now. My apprentice Clea is in the Dark Dimension keeping an eye on Dormammu. We function both as the management committee of the club and as a wizarding strike force to defend the world from magical threats.

"Our first business is to approve all of you for membership. You have completed your membership forms and paid your first-year subscription fees. Does anyone object to admitting them to the club?

"Since there are no objections, you are now full members of the club. This allows you full use of the facilities of _The Alchemists Arms_ , subject to continued payment of the annual subscriptions and any additional charges. Those are usually just the prices for the food and drink in the bars and the rooms for overnight stay.

"Our next order of business is to propose Emma Swan, Regina Mills and Zelena Mills for the council."

"Proposed!" Gomez Addams announced.

"Seconded!" Wanda Maximoff agreed.

"Any objections?" Stephen asked. "Again, none raised. Good! We can get you all sworn in."

"Do the three of you commit yourselves to defend this planet from all magical threats of earthly or unearthly origin even to the extent of yielding your lives in the fight?"

"I do!" Emma confirmed.

"I do too!" Regina echoed.

"That makes three of us!" Zelena added. "Bloody hell, Sis, I can't believe we are doing this."

"Well, Sis, we are sitting tenants here. The least we can do is enlist if the natives need our services."

Three chairs had appeared at the round table between Jason Blood and Ginny Potter. Each one had the name of one of the new Council members engraved on the back. "You are now full Senior Council members. Let us welcome them all with a round of applause."

Once the cheering and clapping had died down, Stephen continued: "Here are your membership cards and special magic mirrors. These allow us to contact members quickly and easily in the event of an emergency. Please keep them on or near you always. If the glass turns red, the frame vibrates and it makes a chiming noise, please state your name to answer the call as soon as you can.

"Now, if you would like to join us all at the generous buffet supplied by Gomez. The feasts at council meetings are provided free of charge to the Council members and their families."

There was indeed a feast at the side of the room, spread across two long tables. One was offering the traditional British ploughman's lunch of bread rolls, butter, ham, cheddar, stilton, lettuce, tomato, cucumber and various pickles, plus fruit, chicken drumsticks, coronation chicken, pork pies, sausage rolls, slices of quiche and scotch eggs. The other was offering the typical American "deli" offerings of pre-cooked cold meats, shrimp, salami, salads, bread and so on, plus pizza slices, bagels, burgers and hot dogs. Regina noticed that most mages took a selection from both tables. There was a smaller table which Hadji and Willow frequented.

Other people were seated at the tables. Wanda was talking to an arrogant-looking young man with prematurely white hair and an older man, tall and patrician-looking, with iron grey hair. From a certain resemblance of the features, they were presumably her brother and father respectively. Will Stanton was enthusiastically embracing his wife Susan, Willow and Rupert Giles were chatting to Xander and Hadji Quest-Singh was hugging a blonde-haired man and a red-headed woman, both in lab coats.

"Who are they?" Emma asked.

"Well," Wednesday told her, "Susan you know and we've introduced you to Xander. Wanda is talking to her brother Pietro Maximoff and her father Erik Lehnsherr, the mutants known as Quicksilver and Magneto respectively. The blonde is Hadji's adoptive brother Jonathan Quest and the redhead is Jonathan's wife Jessica Bannon-Quest. They, Dr Benton Quest and Jessica's father Race Bannon are the foremost scientific adventurers of the age.

"Hi Tabitha. Where are your father and brother?"

"Hi Wednesday. Adam's back home with his wife and kids. Dad's in the Diner, having a beer with Herman Munster.

"Is Harry ready to address the council after lunch?"

"Yes. He rehearsed it again and again yesterday. Gin and I can quote much of it ourselves!"

"Perhaps you could do a joint presentation?"

"A wonderful idea, Tabitha!" Harry laughed, joining them. "I hate playing politics!"

"You are the Big Chief Auror, my lover!" Ginny reminded him.

"Weds is the White Council liaison, Gin. She was brought up to handle this public speaking lark. I was brought up to dodge the Dursleys!

"Besides, she is the daughter of Gomez Addams. He's a canny old devil at this game!"

"I'll be there for moral support," Wednesday told him firmly, "but you are to make the address. As Gin said, _you_ are the Head of the Auror Division of the Ministry of Magic, _not me_!"

"Well, it was worth a try…"

"What was?" Hermione asked, approaching with Ron. The latter's plate was piled high with ham, chicken, rolls, cheeses, pickles, pork pie, sausage rolls and Scotch eggs.

"Trying to persuade Weds to join me in delivering my speech. I'm terrible at public speaking. I'm a policeman, not a bloody politician!"

"Perhaps you could do a brief report of the situation and Wednesday can handle the political side of things?"

" _Finally!_ Someone realises that detective work doesn't equate to making rhetorical flights of fancy…"

" _Fine!_ " Wednesday gave in. "You will have to make it up to me tonight though."

" _That_ I have no problem with, darling!"

"Just don't wear each other out _too much_ ," Ginny mock-ordered. "I'll want some attention from both of you!"

Meanwhile, down in the converted pressroom, Xenophilius was checking the proofs for _The Quibbler_. "This is good to go, young Rex! We can have the first issue out today. If we can get it distributed…"

"That is in hand, Xenophilius. I've got a plan for that." Rex nodded to Luna, who tapped on a full-length mirror with her wand. It shimmered and a ghostly woman was facing them from a stone chamber.

"Here is a portal to the Tower of London. Hello, Queen Anne."

"Good morrow, Master Milligan, Mistress Scamander, Master Lovegood. Those magical ravens you asked for are with UNIT. I can summon the troops for you…"

"If you would be so kind, your majesty…"

"I haven't been that in centuries," Anne Boleyn admitted. "The other ghosts and I would be happy for you to address us by our Christian names, as we have long since stopped being queens, dukes, marquises, earls, viscounts and the rest. The executioners' swords and axes ended our mortal careers, for right or for wrong."

"For wrong in your case!" Rex told her firmly. "Henry VIII was an idiot! If you were my wife…"

"You wouldn't have needed a male heir, Master Milligan…"

"If we can address you as Anne, you can call us Rex, Luna and Xenophilius. No, I wouldn't have, but you are beautiful, intelligent, witty and passionate. Anyone with half a brain…"

"Hermione always say that Henry VIII thought with his balls!" Luna mused.

" _With his libido…?!_ The man was practically impotent!" Anne sighed. "It was funny though. Maybe his brains and his loins were in the opposite places?

"I assure you, Rex, that you would make a far better husband than that _bloated oaf_. Luna, if anyone breaks his heart, throw a curse from me!"

"Gladly! Rex might be a cynic, but he's _our_ cynic!"

"I don't look it, thanks to the Royal Jelly honey, but _I am in my seventies!_ " Rex complained. "You don't need to protect me.

"Luna, you are the most infuriating person I'll ever meet, but you are the younger sibling I never had. If you and Rolf want me to be your cynic, I'll be him gladly!"

The two embraced and Luna kissed Rex's cheek. "Ooh, I've got a big brother. We can play that game that Dean says muggle boys play at school. The one his East Ham…"

" _Luna!_ Sheldrake was a _rugger_ school. We played rugby - the hooligans' game for gentlemen. West Ham United play football – the gentlemen's game for hooligans! _Honestly, I ask you…?_ "

"If we did play rugby, we would have to have strict rules on tackling. We could play cricket, I suppose."

"Would you like me to call the UNIT porters now?"

"Yes please, Anne."

Back up in the Conference Room, Stephen Strange called the Secret Circle council back to order. "For our next session, it is time to discuss the _situation_ in magical Britain. If the English Harry is ready to address the council…?"

"I am," Harry said, rising to his feet. "As you know, there was a mass escape from Azkaban prison on Christmas Night. These were largely former Death Eaters, such as Lucius Malfoy, Corban Yaxley and the Carrow siblings. The notorious collaborator Delores Umbridge was also amongst them, as were Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott and Gregory Goyle, known Junior Death Eaters.

"They had somehow acquired new wands, very powerful ones at that, before turning up in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Intel received back in the summer suggest the demon Neron may be involved in the plot somehow."

" _Neron?!_ " Zatanna interrupted. "I assume he offered them freedom and the wands in exchange for their souls."

"Has he never heard of that proverb about buying the milk when you can get the cow for free?" Gomez noted. "Umbridge's soul was likely to be destined for his master anyway.

"Could he have another motive, Harry?"

"Revenge, Gomez!" Will Stanton interrupted before Harry could reply. "A group of us foiled Neron in an earlier bargain in August. An old friend of my wife's, the extra-dimensional entity called Aslan, gave us a cryptic warning about the exile of Magical Albion."

"That sounds like Neron," Jason Blood agreed. "He doesn't like being cheated of a soul, particularly as easily as Harry, Will and the rest achieved it back in August."

"We have the Elder Wand, _mes amis_ ," Wednesday said, taking over from Harry, "of which Harry is still the Master. As far as we know, both the Elder Wand and Wonder Witch's caduceus wand should be more powerful than the usurpers' new ones.

"Neron, however, is a different matter…"

"Don't worry," Jason assured her, his voice deepening and a fierce glint in his eye. " _Just leave him to me!_ "

"You said it, squire," John Constantine seemed impatient. "If this is likely to take much longer, can we stop for a fag break, Stephen?"

"Harry, Wednesday?" Stephen asked.

"No, _mon vieux_ ," Wednesday answered. "Given that the other Harry's staff and blasting rod are both also likely to be more powerful than the new wands and many of us are renowned for our mastery of wandless varieties of magic, we think we have the advantage. If we can get our other allies involved and can formulate an invasion plan, we should succeed in our endeavours.

"We appeal for your aid, _mes amis_."

"Does anyone object to us lending them the requested aid?" Stephen asked. No hands went up or voices were heard. "Then we are unanimous!

"We shall put the council of the Secret Circle on war footing!"

AN: My friend and fellow author Model Builder has posted an excellent complete story on this site, A Land Without Magic. That features a confrontation between Endora and Cora, which, as with the rest of the story, is excellent. It also shows just how one-sided such a confrontation would likely be…


	5. Chapter 5: Delores Does Disco!

December 31st, 2017, Malfoy Manor.

"Lucius!" This was Delores Umbridge. "We have reports that issues of _The Quibbler_ are reaching our mages. Apparently, our exiles are busy reaching their friends over here."

"Odd. I thought we had imposed a ward to keep magical birds from entering our airspace undetected.

"How are the new issues being delivered?"

"By ravens, apparently. How are they breaching the barrier? No magical bird can enter or leave these islands without us knowing!"

Draco had to suppress a chuckle as he overheard the conversation. Surely common sense would have told the pair of them that the ravens were coming from _within_ the British Isles? As Hermione would put it, what is it about conservative purebloods that made them ignore simple logic? Oh, but no, the exiles couldn't find ways to bypass their wards, so _obviously_ the ravens must be breaching the wards…

"Still," Umbridge commented again, "I have heard rumours that a party of mages are planning on leaving the country. Now I know that we generally leave the filthy things alone, but I was wondering if taking a few as hostages might give us something to bargain with the so-called Ministry of Magic in Exile with…?"

"Capital, Delores, capital! The likes of the Potters and Weasleys would always hesitate to risk the lives of others, particularly those of _inferior breeding stock_ , of the _lower classes_ or _both_.

"Any resources you request shall be provided, of course. Where and when are the potential fugitives planning on leaving?"

"From the Isle of Purbeck, I've been told. A place called Culver Bay. They are due to leave in a couple of hours."

Draco left Malfoy Manor for a walk in the grounds a couple of minutes later. Reaching a shady nook, he used his wand to check for spying spells. Finding none, he produced a mirror from his pocket, one specially charmed to only connect to a single mirror. He spoke into it clearly: "Harry Potter… Yes, I know what time it is in the Bermuda Triangle, Ginny!... The pink toad is planning on kidnapping the wizards leaving from Culver Bay today… No, I don't know how she found out… That trick with _The Quibbler_ is working, yes… Oh, you have a plan in place?... Brilliant!... You too. Bye!"

As far as Delores Umbridge could see, it was a small party of mages, mostly non-purebloods. Well, that was good. She only had Gregory Goyle and Theo Nott for back-up. Purebloods both, so far too powerful magically for a dozen or so inferior specimens. This would be easy…

" _Hem!_ _Hem!_ Surrender," she barked, "to the Ministry of Magic. You are under arrest for conspiracy to assist the so-called Ministry of Magic in Exile." She, Goyle and Nott approached the potential exiles with drawn wands.

"Please surrender peacefully, surrendering your wands. You shall all then by detained as potential subversives. Any resistance may be met with…"

Umbridge was prevented from finishing her sentence by the sight of first Nott and then Goyle falling to the ground unconscious. She turned behind her to see a group of muggles. One was a sandy-haired schoolboy in his mid-teens, wearing a distinctive pair of square-framed glasses. He was stood between a grey-haired man in a white coat over a smart suit and a tall dark-haired man. Also present was a tall slender man, bespectacled and with a mop of untidy blonde hair, a shorter and stockier red-haired man and a brunette woman, dressed in a trouser suit. The red-head had a monkey perched on his shoulder and the woman had a dog on a lead. Finally, there was a tall bespectacled dark-haired man who was standing next to – an object unlike any Umbridge had seen before. About five-feet tall, made of grey steel, with blue, pink and red lights on its "face" and arms and two black panels on its "chest", it was clearly some kind of muggle technology.

"This new tranquilliser gun works perfectly, Uncle Jigger," said the boy. "Thanks to the B.I.G.R.A.T., I was able to acquire Uncle James' shooting skills again. Those two were out cold in seconds!"

"Thanks Joe," replied the red-head, "although Jon designed the gun and George helped me with the formula for the tranquillising agent."

"Whoever you are," Umbridge shouted, raising her wand at them as she did so, "as muggles you have no right to interfere in wizard affairs! Surrender now and…"

"You seem highly strung, Toots," came an electronic voice from the muggle machine. "A dose of magic would do you some good. Boogie! Boogie!"

"What do you know of magic, as a worthless piece of muggle scrap…?"

" _You are a very naughty woman!_ _Very rude!_ _I shall have to make you more amenable…_ " A heart-shaped pink glow appeared in the contraption's left chest-plate, with a pink beam extending from it to cover Umbridge, who promptly dropped her wand. " _You need to boogie._ _Boogie!_ _Boogie!_ " As it spoke, lights flashed and some sort of music sounded both from the thing's right chest-plate. To her horror, Umbridge found her body beginning to gyrate and her limbs move in time to the music…

Eventually, the music stopped. The schoolboy raised some form of muggle – _gun_ , that was it! -, she felt a prick in the side of her neck and she fell into unconsciousness.

The magical robot Metal Mickey flashed its heart-ray over the three fallen wizards. "That should alter their memories. The two men didn't see much anyway. Mush here was too quick for them. This naughty woman shall only remember the music and the dancing, but not what caused them and the tranquillisers."

"I've removed the darts," George Kirrin added. "None of the chemicals are used in potions from what Wednesday tells me, so wizards wouldn't be looking for them."

"We needed a field test on a stronger species of fauna," Jigger Johnson noted. "All three humans out cold, but otherwise unharmed. Not that I would have been upset if they _had died_ in this case."

"The gun also worked perfectly," Jon Warrender agreed. "Nice shooting, Joe!"

"Thank you, Uncle John!" beamed Joseph McClaine, aka Joe 90, the World Intelligence Network's Most Special Agent. "Having access to Uncle James' brain patterns always improve my accuracy and speed of shot."

"James Bond is the best crack shot I've seen," his handler Sam Loover agreed. "With that extra training he's been giving you, though, you are very good yourself, Joe."

"Thanks, Uncle Sam. The B.I.G.R.A.T. gives me an advantage though, doesn't it, Dad?"

"That's right, Joe," Professor Ian "Mac" McClaine, Joe's adoptive father, agreed.

"You are all safe now," the dark-haired bespectacled man told the frightened fleeing mages. "The portkey activates in a few seconds." One witch picked up an old picnic blanket, the other mages also grabbing hold of part of it. "Good luck!"

"Who are you?" one wizard asked.

"My name is Ken. This is my invention Metal Mickey, the only magical robot in the world."

"Clever Clogs is right," Mickey added. "You leave for France in a few seconds. Enjoy your stay in Paris. Boogie! Boogie!"

As Mickey finished speaking, the portkey activated and the mages disappeared.

"Well," George said, looking out over Culver Bay to Kirrin Island, before turning back towards Kirrin Cottage next to the McClaine's thatched abode, "it was good to have an assignment a few hundred yards from home for once. How are you enjoying your stay at Mac's, Cle…? I mean, Ken, sorry."

"Don't worry, George," Ken assured her, "thanks to Mickey, I get called that by everyone."

"That's right, Clever Clogs. Boogie! Boogie!"

"Are the three of you alright?" Lucius asked. "I take it from your dishevelled appearance and the lack of hostages that the plan went awry?"

"Something wiped our memories, Lucius. I don't know about my colleagues here, but something truly dreadful happened to me." Umbridge shuddered as she spoke. She then knocked a cabinet, which opened. Suddenly a vision of Delores Umbridge being chased, caught and carried off by two centaurs appeared, suggesting a bogart had been inside. Before anyone could cast _riddikulus_ , however, the centaurs put their Umbridge down and music began to play. The three began a jerky dance, whilst beginning to sing: " _Young man, there's no need to feel down._ _I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground…_ "

As the scene played out, Draco had to cover Scorpius' mouth with his hand to muffle the laughter, as he, Astoria and Narcissa somehow kept their faces straight. Delores Umbridge doing the hand signals for "YMCA" was hilarious, albeit horrible. _And it couldn't happen to a nicer woman!_

"What's so funny, Rex?" Luna asked, as the leading British mages and their muggle journalist friend were having a meeting in the pub at _The Alchemists Arms_.

"Jigger just contacted me to say that, despite the interference from one Delores Umbridge and two former members of the Voldemort Youth, the party of mages portkeyed away safely to Paris. Metal Mickey had Umbridge dancing to the Village People. I can't think of anything more suitable for that gruesome specimen than dancing to muggle disco music, particularly to a group as camp as a row of tents."

"I hope it was "YMCA"", Ginny noted with a shudder. "The thought of her doing the pelvic thrusts for "In the Navy" is positively sickening!"

"Did you have to put that image in my mind?" Ron complained.

"You are OK. It was the former, Ginny. Apparently even Mickey felt that latter idea was against the Human Rights Act. For the watchers, at least!"

"At least!" agreed Wednesday, the sole American present. "I wouldn't say no to another glass of Pinot Grigio Blush, _mon mari chéri_."

"That was a hint, Harry."

"Pansy?"

"Well, unless Wednesday has another darling husband…?"

"I'm on it! The same again, Gin, Pansy, Millie?"

"Yes please, Harry," Pansy sighed, rubbing her belly. "Another Irn-Bru, please."

"OK, Pansy. Then we must get back to Potter Island to collect the rest of the family for the New Year's Eve celebrations here tonight.

"It should be quite a do!"

"This Texas Longhorn steak is exquisite!" Regina noted.

"The chips are done to perfection," Ginny agreed.

"Steak fries, _ma jolie femme!_ "

"Sorry, Weds?"

"They are called steak fries in the States, Gin."

"Sorry, I forgot. What did you call me?"

"Her beautiful wife," Pansy translated.

" _Weds!_ _When you speak French, all my inhibitions leave me!_ "

" _Mum!_ "

"It's New Year's Eve, Al," James reminded him. "If Mum wants to flirt with Mom and Dad, let her. We all know they'll be kissing at midnight anyway!

"Besides, her being soppy with Mum and Dad is how we got Mom as a full-time member of the family – and she's _cool!_ "

" _Cool?!_ She's female!"

"Auntie Millie's female – and she's the coolest person on the planet! Auntie Pansy's almost as cool."

"I know who we'll be dancing the Dashing White Sergeant with at the ceilidh tonight, darling," Pansy said, ruffling James' hair affectionately.

James and Lily were sitting on either side of the couple, whom they both adored. Albus was sitting next to Ginny, with dire warnings beforehand involving spankings and bat-bogey hexes arising from misbehaviour. Harry was on her other side with Wednesday on his. Pugsley was on her other side, with Gomez and Morticia opposite them, next to the other four Potters. Fester sat next to Albus. Grandmama didn't get out much these days and was back home with Lurch and Thing. Cousin Itt and Ophelia Frump were sat with Luna, Rolf, the twins, Xenophilius and Rex on a nearby table. The Storybrooke contingent were sat at another table, with several others also occupied. Gomez Addams had budgeted for a handful of special events as part of the annual subscription, so even the less well-off Harry Dresden and John Constantine were in the restaurant and not the Diner and pub respectively. Muggle and empowered muggle associate members, friends and relations were also in attendance.

The traditional ceilidh in _The Alchemist Arms'_ was coming to an end. The traditional Scots-Irish dancing was a hit. Midnight was almost upon them.

"That was fun," Zelena said to Rex, who had been billeted with her in Storybrooke and had been her main dance partner for the evening. "That dance we just had – what was it called again?"

"Strip the Willow?"

"That's it. You are a good dancer, Rex."

"Thanks, Zelena. It was all down to my partner…"

Harry pulled Ginny and Wednesday in close. "This exile won't last forever, my loves."

"No, it won't," Ginny agreed. "True Love does though, and the three of us share it. In a couple of minutes or less, the three of us shall be celebrating our first New Year as a Trio."

"That was fun," said Henry, pulling Ava in close. "You seemed to enjoy dancing with Rex, Aunt Zelena."

"He's a good houseguest and great company. I'm enjoying having him with me for the duration of the exile.

" _Don't look at me like that!_ It was a few dances, Henry, nothing more."

"We'll be parents next year, love," Millie noted as she touched Pansy's stomach.

" _You don't have a constant reminder, darling!_ "

Suddenly, Stephen Strange spoke: "Fifteen seconds to go. Then everyone joined in: "Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Happy New Year!"

" _Bonne année!_ " Wednesday murmured happily, leaning in for a three-way kiss with Harry and Ginny.

2018 had arrived. She was together with her family, friends and True Loves. For the moment, nothing else would matter.


	6. Chapter 6: A Busy Day

"Rex, I have an idea." It was January 3rd and Luna and Rolf had left the twins with her father in the vacant property in Storybrooke Regina had supplied them with. They had joined Rex at Zelena's place.

"Should I be worried?!"

"Don't be silly, Rex. What can be worrying about ideas?"

"If they were the late Tom Riddle's, quite a lot!"

"I'm not a genocidal maniac. Although if I was insane, I probably wouldn't know.

"Rolf, Rex, I'm not mad, am I?"

"No, darling," her husband assured her, "you are perfectly sane."

"You are certainly as sane as the rest of us," their journalist friend responded diplomatically. "I love your unique take on the world. It may drive the rest of us round the bend sometimes, but you are not mad. You are just _Luna!_

"Now what was this idea?"

"Those notebooks you use, you said you kept them?"

"Yes, I keep them and the typed reports based on them. Jigger sent them on to me via UNIT. They are currently stored at _The Alchemists Arms_. What about them?"

"I was thinking of the work you have done with the Paranormal Investigations Bureau over the years. If you could publish some accounts as a special edition of _The Quibbler_ to entertain us exiled mages, I would be most grateful."

"Well, I…"

" _Please_ , Rex?"

"OK, Luna, I shall. _Crystallised Cheesecakes!_ I've agreed. You can stop giving me your puppy dog eyes now."

There was a tap on the door. "Come in, Zelena," Rex called. "You don't have to knock to enter your own lounge!"

"Well, you might have been engaged in a sensitive discussion or a threesome…"

"Well, the nargles be abroad, but Rolf and I be a regular pair of mated crumple-horned snorkacks. I be his and he be mine. Rex is like the sibling I've always wanted, but never had. We could never sleep with him. He would make someone a fine husband though, if she follows her heart and not her libido.

"Well, Rolf, we must be off. Bye, Zelena, big brother."

"Bye!" Rolf muttered in a diffident way inherited from his grandfather Newt. The two then left.

" _Bloody hell!_ What was _that_ about?" asked a perplexed Zelena.

"Sometimes with Luna, it is best not to ask. The explanation is likely to be even more confusing than the original statements!

"Now, Zelena, I believe it is my turn to prepare …"

Padma stretched out an arm to help her sister to her feet after a sparring session. "Sorry about that, Parv. I wanted to try out that new throw…"

"Don't apologise, Pads," Parvati replied, hugging her twin. "We are learning how to fight after all. This armour does protect us from the worst of the blows and falls. I'm proud of you.

"Good afternoon, your Majesty."

"Good afternoon, my friends," Hippolyta responded. "You are making good progress, as are your two friends over there." She gestured to where Katie had Alicia in a headlock.

"Daphne and Tracy are quite the warriors now. As for Pansy and Millie…" Hippolyta trailed off.

"Millie told the four of us _her secret_ ," Parvati assured her. "Actually, it does make sense. After all, the Auror Department's archivist would be in a prime position to know when to turn up when _the added muscle_ is required. She even lives with Harry, so she gets a night call when he does. Millie was the ideal candidate to be Wonder Witch, even having the right physique.

"By the way, your Majesty, Millie told us that the goddesses gave her and Pansy an island as a wedding present. Is it nearby?"

"It is indeed, my friends. Potter Island is the second one on the left."

" _Harry agreed to call it that?!_ " Parvati was incredulous.

"I don't think Ginny, Pansy and Millie gave him much say in the matter!" Hippolyta laughed.

"Now _that_ I can believe!"

"Now, your Majesty," Padma added, "may we both be excused? We could do with bathing before lunchtime!"

"What is this place, Mommy?"

"This, Lily, is the Seraphina Picquery Elementary School. It was set up by my Dad a few years back as an elementary school for the children of mages, including squibs. As it is for those not yet old enough for wizard school, magical subjects are not taught. It is, however, staffed by mages, squibs and the No-Maj relations of wizards.

"As a result, its staff know all about the issues faced by young witches and wizards. They are taught the usual No-Maj subjects: literature, math, science, history, geography, civics and so on.

"I have arranged for you and Hugo to take up places in the school next week."

"OK, Mommy. What's "civics"?"

"You would call it "Personal, Social and Health Education" or "citizenship", Lily."

"Thanks, Auntie Hermione."

"What about uniforms, Mommy? Which house shall we be in?"

"This school has neither, Lily."

"Mummy says schools with neither uniforms nor house systems are establishments only fit for the unambitious and probably bone idle!" Hugo announced.

" _Thank you, Hugo!_ This school does get good results _somehow_ , Wednesday."

" _Merci Beaucoup!_ We Addamses only hire the best of the best! The teachers are top-notch and the facilities first class.

"We hire the best staff, pay for the best resources and get the best results!"

" _That_ would rub off on the children. I approve!

"Come on, it is time for us to meet the head teacher."

" _Principal_ , Hermione…"

"Are you OK, Harry?"

"I'm fine, Millie." Harry had been sitting on one of the beaches at Potter Island, gazing so intently at the sea that his blood-adopted sister had approached him unnoticed. Like him, she was in shorts and T-shirt. "I'm just contemplating how to defeat Neron and the so-called Ministry of Magic back home. Kingsley might be the Minister of Magic, but I seem to have got the job of leading the campaign."

"When you are Head of the Auror Department and the great vanquisher of Voldemort, I guess that is to be expected, Harry. At least this time you are an adult, not to mention having the greatest witches and wizards in the world behind you.

"I'm always on your side, you know that. As are the rest of the family, which, considering the number of Weasleys around, is quite considerable.

"There's also Kingsley, the Longbottoms, the Scamanders and everyone else. Then there's Draco and the others back home. Even _those_ are just our lot. The Secret Circle, SHIELD, UNIT and many more non-magical friends, empowered or otherwise. You are not alone, Harry, and you never will be again, if _I_ have any say in the matter."

Millie had crouched down beside Harry. He suddenly got up, then stooped to help her to her feet, pulling her into a huge bear hug in doing so. "Thank you, Millie. I needed that pep talk!"

"Anytime, Harry!

"Actually, I have an idea. Come on, Harry!"

Millie led Harry back to the main house and into the comfortable lounge. She then tapped the full-length magic mirror with her wand and announced "Themyscira – Amazon Witches' House!" Once the portal had opened, she led Harry through. As one Blessed of the Six Goddesses, Harry could visit whenever he liked. The pair emerged into a public area, where they were quickly embraced by Katie, Alicia, Daphne, Tracy and the Patil twins.

"Thank you for arranging for us to stay here, Harry, Millie!" Katie said happily. "This is a great place to live and train. Sun, sea and sand! What more could a girl want?"

"We must invite you all over to Potter Island for dinner someday soon," Harry replied. "I know Daphne and Tracy have been, but it would be great to show it off to the rest of you.

"Please be discrete, though. The more people who know Millie is Wonder Witch…"

"We understand, Harry," Parvati assured him.

"Thanks, girls!" Millie beamed.

"I do have a favour to ask, though. This lovable wizard needs his spirit's lifting. Can you accompany us to the Temple of the Six Goddesses? I've got just the thing to cheer his spirits…"

"How are you enjoying life in Storybrooke?" Regina asked a party of British wizards that she had met when walking from her house to Granny's Diner.

"You have a nice place here, your Majesty," Neville replied with a bow.

"We have been made most welcome," Cho agreed. "Thank you very much for having us!"

Regina grinned. "Well, the payments from the relief fund have helped our small economy, as has the extra money from your relief fund allowances which you have spent in Granny's and the shops. You have also been willing to offer your services to assist us in our lives. _We_ should be thanking _you_!

"Besides, Harry, Wednesday and family are honorary citizens of Storybrooke. We Fairy Tales don't abandon our friends!"

Mary-Margaret approached. "We should be able to find sufficient places at Storybrooke Elementary School for the younger children. I understand that you have plans for the elder ones?"

"Yes, we do," Neville replied. "Minerva McGonagall is going to be the Headmistress of a temporary wizard school outside Detroit. There is an abandoned motor vehicle factory that is being repurposed by MACUSA for our use.

"I am to be the Herbology Professor and Hannah the Healer. It should be just like Hogwarts only not in Scotland, so no midges…"

"Just _a Green Hornet_!" Regina fired back.

"He only targets criminals," Luna noted puzzled. "We aren't gangsters."

"I think it was a joke, Luna dear."

"Oh, was it Hannah? I never know about these things."

" _Midge? Hornet?!_ "

"Well, they are both insects, I suppose. _Oh, I get it now!_

"People say I live in my own little world…"

"I wish _I did_ live in _your own little world_ sometimes, Luna," Rex told her, joining the group. "It would be much less chaotic than this one!"

"Thank you, big brother."

"Anytime, little sister."

"Neither of us have siblings, so it is good to have you."

"True enough, although I guess Jigger, Boko, Staggers, George, Jon, Penny and so on have kind of become them to me over the decades. Jigger has been my best friend since we were both eleven! The same would go for you with the Potters, Weasleys and Longbottoms, I imagine. Ginny and you are as close as twin sisters, after all.

"I guess you can become so close with your best friends that they become an extra set of relatives. I'm glad that I have them, just as I am that you, Rolf, the twins and your dad are in my life. You may share my knack for attracting chaos, but life with you in it is never dull!"

"Thanks for the compliment, Rex. I think!"

The Temple of the Six Goddesses on Themyscira is a beautiful place, with Ionic columns, laurels and gracious Grecian porticoes. In the centre is an Eternal Flame kept burning by priestesses clad in short white dresses, laurel wreathes in their hair. Millie escorted Harry to the altar in front of the Eternal Flame, the other ladies following.

Queen Hippolyta was in the Temple, being High Priestess as well as Queen. Her granddaughter Athena was also present, alongside her English fiancé Reuben Morton. Athena, the daughter of Hippolyta's middle daughter Drusilla, was learning the ceremonial aspects of ruling Themyscira. There was also an unmistakeable figure in red, white, blue and gold…

"Diana!" Millie yelled excitedly, running up to embrace Wonder Woman. "It is good to see you again. Are Lois and Clark well?"

"Yes, very! They should be joining us this afternoon. They are covering some major business meeting for _The Daily Planet_. Donna is looking after Lara back at the palace." Lara Lane-Prince-Kent was the twenty-one-month old daughter of Lois and Clark, but given the nature of Diana's relationship with both biological parents she was also very much Lara's Mommy. "How's Pansy?"

"Very well, although she can't wait for the baby to be born now. Was Lois the same?"

"She was even sassier than usual, as I recall!"

"Fancy a spar later, Millie?"

"Definitely!

"Could you summon the spirits of Harry's parents, please, Hippolyta?" Millie had hugged Hippolyta, Athena and Reuben.

" _Our parents_ , Millie!" said Harry, taking his turn to embrace Reuben and the Amazon royals. "When I blood-adopted you as my sister, they became your parents posthumously!"

"That's right, Harry," his mother's voice came from her spirit forming above the Eternal Flame. "Millie, I told you when I was here on your wedding day that you were the daughter I always wanted. You are marvellous, my Wonder Witch. Isn't she, James?" Her husband's spirit had joined her.

"Yes, she is, Lily dear, although why the British wizard world's superheroine should be from Slytherin is beyond me."

"I don't know," came a third voice, silkily smooth with a superior air. Severus Snape's spirit formed. "Perhaps it takes a true Slytherin to have the subtlety to conceal a secret identity, plus a hint of the Gryffindor to go charging madly into danger in the first place."

"The sorting hat did try to place me in Gryffindor," Millie admitted, "but my family would have almost certainly disowned me if I was sorted anywhere except Slytherin or Ravenclaw.

"Good to see you again, Professor."

"Likewise, Miss Bulstrode, Mr Potter."

"I understand that the weight of the situation is lying heavy on you, Harry." Remus Lupin's spirit had joined them, alongside those of his wife Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin and of Sirius Black. Another spirit was also forming…

"Lav?!" Parvati exclaimed, stunned.

"Hello, Parv!" Lavender Brown's spectral form replied. "I'm glad to see you again.

"Don't worry, old friend. I'm at peace. That doesn't mean that I don't miss you, Harry and the rest."

"We miss you too, Lavender," Harry assured her.

Parvati had burst into tears. Her twin pulled her into a comforting hug.

"What's wrong, Parv?" her friend's ghost asked.

"I miss you, Lav. Other than Pads, you were my closest friend and confidante. Don't get me wrong. I am fond of Hermione, but we just aren't as close.

"Pads and I can't sit around all day discussing makeup, pampering and divination, or at least not the way we could. Seeing you again and knowing that you are at peace makes me happy, but knowing that we can never be as we once were again in this life is sad. That is why I am crying."

"I miss that too, Parv. Don't hurry to join me for a full reunion, though. Live your life to the full, for the both of us. Then when you join me, we can laugh and gossip all we like!

"Harry, you have my full support. You are a great wizard and an even greater person. Give those evil mages hell for me!"

"She's right, Harry," Tonks added. "We are all rooting for you. Tell Teddy that Remus and I love him and are proud of him. Oh, and say we want Victoire for a daughter-in-law!"

"Tell Andromeda that Ted, Remus, Tonks and I are proud of her for raising Teddy so well," Sirius cut in, "and of you and Ginny for your part. Tell Narcissa and Draco that I am delighted that they changed their lives around so completely.

"I wish we had got more time together, Harry. We all do."

"What Sirius said, Harry," Remus agreed. "You too, Millicent. You were a pleasure to teach. The fire of combat was in your eyes back then, before those bullies almost extinguished it. Trust yourselves and your fellows and do your best and you shall prevail!"

"I am proud of you both," Severus Snape added. "I'm sorry for how I acted…"

"I know," Harry assured him. "If you had survived the war, I am sure I would have come to know the Severus Snape who was my mother's childhood friend. I named my son Albus Severus after a truly brave Slytherin and an equally cunning Gryffindor!"

"We love you both, Harry, Millie," Lily finished. "Don't we, James?!"

"Of course, dear! You both do the Potter name proud!

"As Lavender said, give them hell, all of you!"

After the spirits had departed, Harry hugged Millie tightly. "Thank you! I needed that."

"As did I," Parvati agreed. "I never got the chance to say "Goodbye" to Lav. Thank you, your Majesties, for allowing them to come."

"Our pleasure!" Hippolyta replied.

"Then," Millie concluded, spinning rapidly to the right, "I think there is just enough time for that spar!" As she revolved on the spot, there was a blinding flash of light and a thunderclap. When she finished spinning, her bronzed, toned skin emerged from black armour and skirt covering her from décolletage to upper thigh. The black armour was marked with astrological and alchemical symbols and her gold tiara bore the Caduceus symbol. A Caduceus wand was in a holster in the golden belt around her waist, alongside a lasso and a sword in a scabbard. A bronzed shield was hung across her back and large bracelets covered her forearms from her wrists to her elbows. Wonder Witch was on the scene!

"I think we have just enough time to get to the Arena for three or four bouts before dinner," Wonder Woman agreed.

"It has been quite a day!" Harry concluded after dinner.

"Indeed!" Hermione agreed. "Still at least we have schools for the kids sorted out…"


	7. Chapter 7: A New Term

Draco and Astoria Malfoy took it in turns to embrace young Scorpius before he boarded the Hogwarts Express on his way back to Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays.

"Remember, son," Draco said, "that Delores Umbridge is now headmistress. She has been appointed to run a new Hogwarts for top-ranking purebloods.

"The woman may be a sociopath, but she won't harm a Malfoy unless you give her good cause. She is a pureblood supremacist of the worst order, as well as a first-rate social climber. That is rather rich from a half-blood whose wizard father was a caretaker at the Ministry of Magic. She has something of what is erroneously dubbed a "Napoleon complex" about her. The Corsican muggle made himself Emperor via his achievements, not by hanging on the coattails of Cornelius Fudge, Lucius Malfoy and the rest of that circle.

"Take care, though. If she feels that you are a threat to her causes or her personal ambitions, she is capable of torture."

"Thank you, Father. It will seem strange being at Hogwarts without Al."

"I'm sure it will, Scorpius," Astoria assured him, "but we are working on that. See you at Easter, if not before. We love you, as does your Nanny Narcissa."

" _Hem! Hem!_ Welcome to a renewed Hogwarts for a new generation of purebloods of noble stock." Headmistress Umbridge was clearly enjoying herself. "Previously, this once great establishment was run to equip all witches and wizards for life in Minister Shacklebolt's world of co-operation with the various muggle worlds. I know that some of them have developed esoteric abilities now, but at the end of the day an empowered muggle is just a muggle.

"Well, Minister Malfoy is a breath of fresh air! From now on, Hogwarts and the Ministry exist to ensure that the British Wizard World is a place for aristocratic purebloods and no-one else. Former Minister Shacklebolt is now in exile alongside the Potters, Weasleys and the rest of those blood-traitors. Good riddance to bad rubbish!

"My dear friends Amycus and Alecto Carrow have agreed to resume their respective former positions as Professor of Dark Arts and Professor of Muggle Studies. They previously held these positions under the highly respected Thicknesse administration."

Scorpius and many of his friends were stunned by this. _Surely not even Umbridge is deluded enough to believe that Voldemort's pocket government was "highly respected"? Well, it looks like she is!_

"I know many of your families must have given you a strong grounding in the Dark Arts, but we need to build on this. Doubtless that accursed half-blood menace Harry Potter is gathering his allies to drive us back into the Outer Darkness, our customs and values trampled underfoot. Well, we shall be ready for them!"

Scorpius looked on in horrified fascination. _You were defeated in short order by Metal Mickey, so good luck against Dr Strange, John Constantine or Endora! As for Harry Dresden or Jason Blood, I hope you know charms to make yourself fireproof! Dad said you live in Cloud Cuckoo Land and he is clearly right._

"We also need to keep ourselves reminded of why muggles and magic thieves need to be kept out of our society. I know you will have been taught in your homes that Hermione Weasley is deluded in her attempts to promote equality with muggles, house elves, centaurs, goblins, werewolves and who knows what else, but we must promote our beliefs in wizard supremacy over magical beings and separation from any non-magical ones.

"Thanks to the mysterious disappearances of Hogwarts staff, we are having to replace almost the entire teaching facility. As such, there may be a few extra free periods until they can all be replaced.

"Thank you for listening. I am sure that we shall all be friends!"

Scorpius wanted to know what planet the woman was on, as he had grave doubts that it was Earth. _I thought Luna Scamander was dotty. This woman's round the twist!_

"Your portkey leaves for the Albus Dumbledore Academy of Magic in five minutes, boys," Ginny told her sons. "Do you have everything?"

"Yes, Mum," Albus said. "I get to see Scorp… Wait, he'll be at Hogwarts.

"He gets to go to school in a castle. I'm going to a school in a converted car factory! I'll probably be the only Slytherin in the Academy. _My life is so unfair!_ "

"Would you prefer to be under the tender care of Delores Umbridge and the Carrow siblings?!" Harry asked drily.

"Well, no, but…"

"Then keep your mouth shut!" Ginny finished. "Try and keep him out of trouble, Jamie!"

"I'll _try_ , Mum!" James quickly hugged and kissed his relatives. "Good luck at your new school, Lily," he said as he pecked his sister on the forehead.

"You too, Jamie," Lily replied, planting an affectionate kiss on her eldest brother's cheek. "Bye, Al!"

"Bye!" came the typically grumpy response.

" _Albus Severus Potter!_ " The tone of his mother's voice was decidedly angry. "Any more of your cheek and I shall give you a hexing you'll never forget! _Do I make myself clear?!_ "

"Yes, Mum!"

Once the boys, Rose, Victoire and the others leaving for the new school had said their farewells (the one between Victoire and Teddy particularly prolonged and heartfelt), the rug that was their portkey activated and they disappeared.

"Now, you are also due to start at your new school tomorrow, Lily, Hugo," Wednesday said. "As you are day pupils, one of us will take you to and from school by portkey each day. That does mean that you only need your stationery and your lunch money."

"Thanks, Mommy!" Lily gushed. "It was good of you to arrange for us to go there."

"No problem, Lily. The Seraphina Picquery Elementary School is one of your Grandad Gomez's finest achievements. It is only fitting that you and Hugo attend there."

"I'll make him proud, Mommy!"

"You always do, sweetie." That was true. Gomez and Morticia Addams had despaired of their children ever finding spouses or having children. Wednesday marrying Harry and Ginny and becoming the stepmother of the three Potter children was an answer to prayer. To the Addamses, James, Albus and Lily were to all intents and purposes Wednesday's own children, which was something that Harry, Ginny, James, Lily and even Albus agreed with. The latter would rarely admit that openly, however.

"Welcome to the Albus Dumbledore Academy of Magic!" Headmistress Minerva McGonagall started. "I hope that you will be happy in your new school. Despite the adverse circumstances, we the staff intend to provide a supportive and yet challenging educational environment.

"Before we start, let's make one thing clear. You may all be pupils from Hogwarts, most of the staff may be from Hogwarts, it may be named after an esteemed former Headmaster of Hogwarts, but this is _not Hogwarts_. We are _not Hogwarts abroad!_ This is an entirely new establishment.

"For that reason, we are no longer Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. We are now going to be Stars, Plants and Creatures. Professor Sinistra, Professor Longbottom and Professor Hagrid will be the Heads of House. There shall be no prizes for matching Professor to House! There is to be a sorting ceremony shortly.

"Finally, I must welcome Professor Giles and Professor Stanton who are going to be teaching History of Magic for the duration. As the Head of the Watchers Council and the Last of the Old Ones of the Light respectively, I am sure that you will agree with me that they are highly qualified. Our Board of Governors were delighted to procure their services.

"Now, I am sure that you will have heard more than enough from me. After a round of applause for our new History Professors, I shall proceed with starting the Sorting Ceremony."

Once the clapping had died down, Minerva resumed her speech. "We shall now begin the sorting. Whilst I brought the Sorting Hat with us, I chose to copy the Ilvermorny method for sorting students into houses. You know what muggles say about what to do when you are in Rome, or should that be no-majes?" After a brief pause to allow the resulting laughter to finish, she pointed to carvings of a star, a mandrake and a niffler. "Each carving has a gem included. Whichever gem glows, that is your new house.

"May we begin?"

The sorting began. Once each student had been sorted into their house, their ties were transfigured to be yellow for Stars, green for Plants and brown for Creatures. Most Ravenclaws and the very few Slytherins such as Albus went into Stars, with Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors almost entirely split between the other two Houses. After they had been sorted, they were directed to their new tables for ocean pie, peas and carrots followed by treacle tart. _Well,_ thought Albus, _at least the food hasn't changed…_

Gomez Addams had purchased a disused Detroit car plant some years before. Not finding a use for it, he had sold it to the White Council for a small profit. They had then cast the usual charms to ensure no-majes still saw the old industrial complex, whilst trying to find a use for it. Aslan's prophecy of an exile for British wizards in late August 2017 having been reported to them, they had adapted it into a school. The main factory was the Great Hall, kitchens and the House common rooms and dormitories. Other buildings had been converted into classroom blocks, greenhouses, an observatory, a Quidditch pitch, gardens to walk in and stables for the hippogriffs, thestrals, unicorns, centaurs and other creatures Hagrid had transported from the Forbidden Forest. Grawp had been granted a large hut to live in with Fang, as Hagrid would have his living quarters adjacent to the Creatures common room.

The Creatures Block was friendly and warm, all tasteful shades of light brown in both paint and the upholstery. Hagrid was standing in the Common Room, with his pupils (which included James, Rose and Victoire) gathered around him. "Ah, me a Head of House. Can any of yer ruddy believe it?!

"Well, welcome to Creatures House, all of yer. I've spoken to Neville and Aurora. Our houses shall be friendly rivals, with none o' that Gryffindor-Slytherin nonsense."

"But, Professor," Victoire piped up, "you were a Gryffindor back in the bad old days…"

"Do as I say, not as I did, Victoire! And it's Hagrid! None o' this ruddy professor nonsense 'ere."

"I wonder how Al's getting on?" James wondered.

"'Oh, he'll be alright, Jimmy me lad. Aurora will look after 'im right enough."

"Are you ready for your portkey, Lily, Hugo?" Wednesday asked the following morning.

"Yes, Mommy. I'm looking forward to making some new friends."

"I'm sure that you will, sweetie."

"We'll all go with you this morning," Hermione said. "It will give us a chance to meet your teachers."

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Wednesday joined Lily and Hugo in grasping the old boot that was their portkey to the Serafina Picquery Elementary School. The school was clearly a modern complex with all mod cons. It was clearly largely bankrolled by Gomez Addams via a charitable trust.

Brad Warren (a distant relative of the Charmed Ones) was the Principal. A tall dark-haired man with a kindly expression, he strode over to greet them. "Welcome to the Seraphina Picquery Elementary School, everyone. We hope Lily and Hugo enjoy their time here."

"I am sure that we shall, sir," Lily replied.

"Good. We have a zero-tolerance policy on harassment and bullying. Generally, however, our major rule is treat the staff and your fellow pupils with respect and courtesy. If you do, you shall be treated with respect and courtesy in return.

"Any questions?"

"Yes, sir," Hugo replied. "Is there a politician visiting today?"

"No. Why?"

"The Stars and Stripes is flying from your flagpole. Our school back home only flies the Union Flag if a royal, aristocrat or politician is visiting."

"Well, Hugo, as Americans we Salute the Flag while reciting the Pledge of Allegiance each morning. I know, as does Miss Munster your classroom teacher, that you are British and are happy for you to quietly observe it each day."

"Any relation to Grandpa Gomez's old friend Herman?"

"Yes, Lily. She's his granddaughter.

"I'll escort you to your classroom."

Marilyn Munster, like her namesake, was a pretty blonde squib. Eddie had named her after his cousin, who was now a married woman and went by her husband's surname. Her classroom was bright and airy, with up-to-date computers and the best arts and crafts materials that money could buy.

"How lovely to meet you all!" she began. "Your father, Mrs Potter, has ensured that this school has wanted for nothing. If we can repay him by teaching your stepchildren, it's some small return on his generous investment.

"Now, children, after rollcall and the Pledge, we shall have math, then grammar after a twenty-minute recess Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, with geography and history on Tuesdays and science and civics on Thursdays. After that, there is an hour-and-a-quarter for lunch and recess. Following that, we have classes on potion safety and no-maj precautions on Tuesdays and Thursdays, physical education on Mondays and Fridays and team sports on Wednesdays. Finally, there is a further twenty-minute recess and arts, crafts, reading and learning via the computer on a class rota.

"All textbooks are provided. We have a fully stocked library, with a range of storybooks.

"Any questions?"

"None," Hermione replied. "I'm sure that they shall be happy here.

"Their school back home, however, doesn't cover American history or politics. What are you teaching in those subjects this term?"

"Well, it is civil rights in civics. What do you know about the Civil War, children?"

"The House of Commons fell out with King Charles the First…"

"That's the _English_ Civil War, Hugo, or the War of the Three Countries to be more exact. I think Miss Munster meant the _American_ one!"

"Sorry, Auntie Wednesday, Miss Munster."

"That was my fault, Hugo. I should have remembered to specify the American one. What do you both know about that?"

Two bemused looks were the only response Marilyn got from the children. "Well, you shall learn with the rest of the class!"

"We must leave now, sweeties," Wednesday said, as the five adults took it in terms to hug and kiss the children goodbye. "I'm sure that you shall make plenty of friends."

"I'm sure that we will, Mommy."

Before rollcall, Marilyn introduced Lily and Hugo to the class. "Now, children, there are spaces at that table with Robert and Emma Kinkle. Their mother is a relative of the current President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America. Yes, they are twins."

"Pleased to meet you both," Lily said, sitting down at the table.

After the register was completed, they were led out to the playground facing the flagpole, where the staff and students made the Pledge. Lily and Hugo watched in a bemused silence, as it was something entirely unlike anything they had experienced back in London. Still, it was clearly important to both pupils and teachers alike, so they accepted it at face value.

"Now," Robert Kinkle informed them as they returned orderly to their classroom, "for math. Can you plot graphs?"

"How was your first day at school," Wednesday asked as she and Hermione picked them up after the school day was over.

"It was fun, Mommy. We sat with Robert and Emma Kinkle. They said you know their folks?"

"Yes, their Mom's an old friend of mine. She's a member at the _Alchemists Arms_ , although she and her aunts keep declining spots on the Secret Circle council.

"Shall we arrange a playdate one weekend?"

"Yes please, Auntie Wednesday.

"Miss Munster's firm but fair. I think we'll be very happy here."


	8. Chapter 8: Family Matters

After dropping Lily and Hugo off at school two days later, Ginny and Ron portkeyed back to Potter Island, before using a portal from the main house to join Hermione, Harry, Wednesday, Pansy, Millie, Bill and Fleur at the _Alchemists Arms_. After Ron had had a supplementary breakfast in the pub, they proceeded to the conference centre. They arrived at the same time as Emma, Regina and Zelena.

"Those British wizards are great additions to Storybrooke," Regina said happily, "even if it is just for the duration. I would love to introduce that Neville to some of the Enchanted Forest foliage. He would probably have the most recalcitrant tree tamed in no time!"

"Neville Longbottom isn't so much _green-fingered_ as _green-bodied_!" Ginny quipped. "What do you make of Luna?"

"She's, _err_ , interesting…" Emma began.

" _Mad!_ " Regina interrupted.

" _Quirky!_ " Zelena finished. "How she doesn't drive Rolf and Rex crazy is beyond me!"

"Rolf loves her," Harry informed her. "As for Rex, he is a rare example of a genuine _chaos magnet_. He doesn't seek out chaos, but chaos invariably ensues if he is around. Luna is naturally drawn to chaos, so enjoys Rex's company.

"Apart from her husband, children, father and her old friends from Hogwarts, Rex is as close to her as anyone. He sees her as one manifestation of chaos in his life he _doesn't_ mind having. Underneath his usual air of cynicism, he has the heart of a lion. As he puts it, he learned fair play through rugby and cricket and how to be cunning during _unofficial_ mock battles against pupils from a rival school. Take on the Lovegood-Scamander family and you take on him. True, he isn't magical and is rarely armed, but is handy with his fists in a crisis. More importantly, he has both an acid tongue and a poison pen!"

"Now, I believe we have a meeting about to start, _mon mari chéri_?" Wednesday reminded him.

The rest of the Secret Circle's Council having assembled, they took their places at the main table.

"Now we are all here," Stephen Strange began, "it is time to plan the defeat of the usurpers of magical Britain. Shall we begin?"

"Where are we headed, Rex?"

"To a coffee shop in New York, where a couple of old friends of mine are waiting. The American branch of the rejuvenated former teen adventurers, sleuths, inventors and journalists want to assist us where possible, Luna." He stopped at a place called _The Central Perk_ and opened the door. "After you!"

"Hi Rex!" A blonde woman waved enthusiastically at them. She was sitting next to a brunette, who appeared to be her sister.

"Hi, Jean, Louise." Rex embraced each of them in turn as he said their names, before sitting down at the opposite side of the table. "Luna Scamander, meet Louise and Jean Dana. I have known them for half a century and can attest to their loyalty and discretion." Luna was not surprised to learn that the Dana girls were much older than they looked. The Royal Jelly honey could work wonders, as shown by Rex looking more like 25 than 75!

"Rex has told us so much about you that we feel we already know you, Ms Scamander," the brunette began.

"Call me Luna, please, Ms Dana."

"Then it's Louise, Luna. Ms Dana was my aunt!"

"It could also get confusing," interjected the blonde Jean, "given that I am equally a Ms Dana!" The siblings giggled softly. "Now to business. The, err, No-Maj United States government cannot officially act in a wizard matter, particularly overseas.

"Since we are _unofficial_ , however, we can provide research, resources and manpower. We are kept abreast of wizard matters these days…"

"I've dined with you both at _The Alchemists Arms_ before now. We can set up an office there. I take it that you are to be our liaisons?"

"Yes, Rex," Louise confirmed. "We get to hang out with an old friend and make some new ones.

"Rex tells us that you have a couple of kids, Luna?"

"Yes. Rolf and I have twin boys, Lorcan and Lysander."

"I'm a godfather to both," Rex said proudly. "Not that I would be much use as a legal guardian, mind, in the hopefully unlikely event of anything happening to the parents."

"Do you have any children?" Luna asked the Danas.

"No, sadly. We had boyfriends during our schooldays, Ken Scott and Chris Barton, but we split from them before we had met Rex. They have both been dead for years. Our parents died when Jean was a baby…"

"You aren't twins?"

"No Luna. Louise is just over a year my senior. We were raised by Dad's brother and sister, Uncle Ned and Aunt Harriet, both also long gone now. Other than our best friends Evelyn Starr and Doris Harland, it's just the two of us now. I guess the right men just never came along."

"The downside to endless youth," Rex chimed in. "You get to see everyone else die. I mean, Jigger, Boko, Staggers, Alfie and Scutters are among our band, as are George, Jon, Penny and the others. Most of our friends and family weren't.

"When I was born, London was still suffering in the Blitz! So many of my classmates are stuck in care homes, Luna. We kept our youth to serve our countries, but we still get to see too many others we care for die."

"We mages often live to be 120," Luna noted. "150, even 200, aren't unknown. But this… Rex, you do know my family will always be there for you, right?!"

"I know. Thank you." He kissed her forehead softly.

"Anytime, big brother."

"She's adopted you, then?!" Jean giggled. Louise quickly joined in, with Rex chuckling along shortly afterwards. Luna smiled. _Rex often speaks affectionately of the Danas. I can see why! He's clearly at ease in their presence and they in his._

Dark thoughts now forgotten, Rex and the Danas quickly were back to being three old friends catching up over coffee and muffins. Luna just sat back and tried to enjoy whatever _The Central Perk_ believed erroneously to be tea.

"Do we have any intelligence?" Steven Strange asked.

"Not very much," Harry admitted. "Draco tells us what he can via his mirror and we have found a way of obtaining _The Daily Prophet_. Apparently, Rita Skeeter doesn't like Hermione, me or anyone even remotely connected to us.

"More seriously, Hogwarts is being turned into a military academy. The Ministry is a dictatorship. I can see St Mungo's becoming the personal sanitorium of the ruling elite. All only for the _right sort_ of pureblood.

"What can we do to stop this?"

"It will take time to strengthen our forces," Gomez mused. "We are really more of a defence force than an invading army.

"Don't get me wrong, Harry, I am sure that we could defeat Lucius Malfoy and his pet bigots easily enough. Retaking magical Britain, however, requires planning, intelligence and manpower. I know that these are being increased as we speak, but we need to know both our resources and theirs if we are to proceed."

"From what I hear from Diana", Zatanna piped up, "the six ladies training in Themyscira are shaping up nicely. She is offering to train those staying in Storybrooke in combat too.

"Having sparred with Padma and Parvati, I think that they are rapidly catching up with Daphne and Tracy," Millie agreed. "We could have a squadron of British witch Amazons shortly."

"John, Rupert and I," Jason Blood contributed, "have been contacting our, err, _special sources_. Neron has been promising revenge on you for your part in that fiasco last summer. As Will surmised, it was this that prompted him to offer deals to Malfoy and Umbridge."

" _Nasty bugger, Neron!_ "

" _Thank you, John!_ "

"So," Harry Dresden summed up, "we continue to prepare and to monitor the situation in Britain. I do hope the Ministry has good _fire insurance_ …"

Rex walked happily up the driveway to _The Alchemists Arms_. Louise had taken his left arm and Jean his right. Luna was walking just in front of them, remembering what Rex had said of the Danas. Louise was quieter and more studious than her bubblier, more adventurous sibling. He had also told her that they were both _quite pretty_. That was something of an understatement as far as Luna was concerned. _They are both absolute stunners! Rex is rather clueless about females!_

Both the Danas had "muggle passes" and explained to Luna that they and Mystery Inc. were the usual liaisons between the United States security services and the Secret Circle. "Mystery Inc. are currently on vacation," Louise explained. "They shall be heading to New York to join us next week. Yes, Scooby is allowed membership, despite being a Great Dane."

"That pass does look weird attached to his collar!" Jean noted.

"Well, many wizards bring their familiars with them. There's an owlery at the back," Rex added.

"True. Anyway, we are going to be addressing the Council today.

"So, Rex, how is Storybrooke life suiting you?"

"Very well, thank you. Even when your honorary sister keeps trying to marry you off to the Wicked Witch of the West!"

"You spotted that?! I thought Henry Mills and I were being subtle…"

" _Subtle?! Fossilised Fishhooks! A herd of stampeding pachyderms would be subtler! Honestly, I ask you…?!_

"Zelena is great company, Luna, but we aren't suited romantically. She stopped Henry yesterday by kissing me. It was nice, but no sparks. Given how obsessed Fairy Tale folk are by True Love's Kisses, I think that should end that "project". We'll be great friends, but not lovers, I'm afraid."

"But, Rex, you should enjoy what I have with Rolf…"

"And, hopefully, I will, Luna. Now, I believe, we have a meeting to address?"

"Everyone, meet Louise and Jean Dana," Stephen Strange addressed the Council. "Whilst the United States No-Maj Government cannot officially help, they have assigned two no-longer teen detectives to act as our liaisons. They shall operate from an office here and work closely with Rex Milligan, an old friend of theirs.

"They can provide intelligence, resources and training through the backdoor, as it were. Both sisters are fully aware of magic and are members of this club, as you can see from their passes. They often act in such a capacity.

"Please make them both welcome with a round of applause."

"Thank you," said Louise. "We know many of you via our previous exploits or from the club. I admit to not being acquainted with some of the British mages, but I look forward to spending time with you all."

"It's good to see you both, _mes amis_. How are Doris and Evelyn?"

"Both very well, thank you, Wednesday. They are currently staying with Joe and Iola Hardy…"

"By _staying with_ , she means _sleeping with_ …"

"Now, Jean, I'm sure you wouldn't want them gossiping about _your_ personal life…"

" _What personal life?!_ "

"Back to the matter in hand, we have plenty of experience in research, problem solving, hand-to-hand combat, escapology and other things that you might need. We also have extensive contacts. As we speak, Tom Swift junior is trying to find technological ways to suppress magic."

"We can do that with runes and wards, _mes amis_."

" _You_ can, Wednesday. _We_ can't!" Jean pointed out.

"You mean to join us then?" Millie asked.

"If we can help in the conquest, we will."

"That could raise problems with some conservative purebloods," Ron noted.

"It wouldn't for Draco, Astoria, Narcissa, Daphne or me," Pansy replied.

"Well, no, but none of you are exactly _conservative_ now…"

"After what those bastards did to Tracy and me, can you blame me?!"

"The bullying was bad enough," Millie added, "but at least I wasn't _violated_ …"

"You were still abused, Millie," Harry told her firmly. He came over, helped both Millie and Pansy to their feet and hugged them tightly. "You both needed a loving family…"

"Thanks to you, Ginny, Wednesday and the kids, we have that," Pansy assured him. "When little Sirius is born…"

"It's a boy?!" Millie asked.

"I found out at my last check-up, love. Sirius Harry Potter, if you agree?"

"Of course!" Harry continued to hold them tight as they snogged happily. Once they had finally come up for air, they kissed his cheeks softly, before beckoning for Ginny, Wednesday and the Weasleys and Addamses to join the group hug.

Pansy smiled. _This is what a family is meant to be like! I am surrounded by love._

"This is your new office," Rex and Luna had led the Danas to a ground floor room. "It is currently used as a store for potions, but they should be moved elsewhere shortly."

"I see. What's this one? I smell books, the sea and – I didn't know you used a wizard aftershave, Rex."

"Hark who's talking, Louise! I smell ink, linseed oil and your perfume."

Luna gasped. "Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. You smell the things you find the most attractive – and something associated with your true love."

"But…"

"We're not…"

"Yes, you are!" Jean sighed. "The only two people in our community who _didn't_ know that you two have been madly in love with each other ever since we first met are the pair of you.

"Just kiss him, sis! Or I'll lock you both in the nearest closet until you do!"

This time, Rex admitted later, there were _definite sparks_ when the pretty woman kissed him. In fact, he then kissed her for confirmation.

"So," Louise whispered, "isn't there something you want to ask me?"

"Louise Dana, will you marry me?"

"Oh yes, Rex. I meant about being _your girlfriend_ , but this is better. When can we go ring-shopping?"

"Whenever you like, my love."

"Finally!" yelled Jean. "Now, I need to speak to my brother-in-law-to-be."

" _Jean!_ Threaten to hurt him and I'll…"

"And I'll need to talk to you, Louise…"

" _Luna!_ "

"It has to be done, Rex. Not just anyone is good enough for my big brother!"


	9. Chapter 9: Sports and Soirees

"So how was Luna, Louise?"

"What's an infestation of wrackspurts?"

"An infestation of invisible creatures that float around your ears and can enter your brain. If they do, it causes fuzziness of thought. At least that's what Luna says."

"Thank you, Rex. Apparently, I'll suffer from one if I hurt you. How was Jean?"

"She began threatening, but quickly started telling me that I'm the brother she always wanted.

"That reminds me. I need to tell my friends back home the news. Jigger will be best man, Boko, Jon and Richard can be ushers. Luna…"

"What about me, Rex?"

"Would you want to escort me down the aisle?"

"Why me?"

"You are my family now, Sis!"

"Who will escort you, Sis?"

"You will, Jean. Doris and Evelyn can be bridesmaids. Oh, I need to get dresses sorted.

"I'm getting _married_ , Sis! Hopefully, in a few months' time, I'll be Louise Milligan, although I'll keep Louise Dana as my professional name."

"I'm so happy for you, Louise. Rex will be a great brother-in-law for me and a better husband to you."

"We also need to announce it to the Council…"

"Announce what, Rex?"

"Ah, Harry, I am going to marry Louise Dana."

"You finally got together then, _mon vieux?!_ "

"Yes, thank you, Wednesday."

"Congratulations, Rex!" Ginny said, hugging him tightly. "I'm Ginny Potter," she said to Louise.

"Wednesday sent us wedding photos!" Jean laughed. "Plus, Rex speaks of you and Harry all the time. As with Luna, we feel as if we have known you for years."

"That should really stop my nephew from trying to marry us off!" Zelena laughed.

"I think that kiss you gave me not producing chiming bells and fireworks did that."

"I don't think even Henry is _quite_ that naïve," Regina sighed. "The fact that you haven't turned green should be added confirmation of that, though, Sis."

"When's the wedding?" Millie asked.

"Not so fast Millie! I still have to get this beauty an engagement ring!"

" _A beauty_ , am I?" Louise smiled. "Rex, my love, you've just earned yourself a nice long kiss…"

Meanwhile, at the Serafina Picquery Elementary School, team sports were beginning. "Hugo, are you on your school's lacrosse team back home?"

"No! It's a game for _girls_ , so Lily is."

"Well, it's baseball next term."

"You mean _rounders_!" Lily laughed. "Another _girls'_ sport."

"Well, they are both sports for boys, here.

"What about football?"

"If you mean _soccer_ , fine. If you mean _American football_ , no thank you. What is it that Uncle Rex says about what he calls _Americanised rugby_ , Lily?

" _A noble sport of strength, speed and fair play perverted into armoured giants charging into each other like rutting stags_. I think that was it."

"There's basketball…"

"I'll take that option, then. Thank you." _Finally, a proper man's sport._

"As for you, Lily, there is soccer…"

"I often play with my brothers and cousins. I'll join in happily. My normal spot is left back or central defence."

"There should be a space available. Emma, you are on the left…"

"I'm _left wing_. Our _left back_ moved away.

"Fancy working on link-up play, Lily, if the soccer mistress is happy for you to play there."

"Yes, Emma. By the way, Mommy was wondering if your parents would agree to a playdate?"

"One Saturday or Sunday? Sure. Mom and Dad would be happy to arrange one. Robert and I like you and Hugo. Mom's friends with your American Mom. I can't foresee any problems.

"If your American Mom is picking you up tonight, she can discuss it with Mom and Dad."

"She is planning to, I believe."

Herbology was not James' favourite subject. He loved Professor Longbottom (Uncle Neville when out of class), but was not gifted with plants. Still, he was good enough to get As and EEs in the exams, so it wasn't a handicap. As with his father, Defence Against the Dark Arts was his speciality, with a strong affinity for charms and transfiguration. Albus was the green fingered one and the better at potions. James wondered if this was due to temperament. He was more instinctive and Albus more careful and methodical. Apparently, Severus Snape's portrait at Hogwarts had smiled for days after learning Albus _Severus_ Potter had inherited his grandmother's potions skills as well as her green eyes!

Once the lesson was over, Neville stopped him. "I believe you have a free period now?"

"Yes, Pro… Sorry, Uncle Neville."

"No problems, Jimmy. Hagrid, Aurora and I were planning on holding a series of informal gettogether's for students from all three Houses. We were wondering if Ginny and Harry would be happy to address one such gathering? Perhaps Wednesday could do one on wizard America?"

"I'll ask them, Uncle Neville. You could do that yourself, though. Mum and Dad are always happy for a chat, as is Mom."

"I will, Jimmy. No, it was more that I wanted you to act as the Third Year Representative to the Staff Council that we are putting together to organise it.

"This will look good on your report.

"One of the reasons we are doing this is because Hogsmeade weekends are obviously not possible for the duration. Another is, well…"

"You don't want something like the old Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry starting up again?! Hagrid told us that you and Professor Sinistra had discussed with him that all inter-house rivalry would be strictly friendly."

"Exactly, Jimmy. Will you?"

"Of course, Uncle Neville."

Scorpius sighed as he read the latest _Daily Prophet_. Apparently, Auntie Hermione had been conspiring with the White Council and the International Confederation of Wizards to liberate all house elves and use them to enslave respected pureblood wizards. _Where does Rita Skeeter get her ideas from?! She's almost as barmy as Umbridge is!_

Whilst Draco was right that the Headmistress was not actively cruel to her students (being of _the right sort of pureblood_ , she was disinclined to indulge in torture), she was disinterested in having them _taught_ anything. Most current and former Hogwarts staff had gone into exile, so there were few real teachers available anyway. Her only interest seemed to be in getting an army of purebloods willing to use the Dark Arts to defend their homeland.

Most of his friends were as happy as he about _Grandad's hostile takeover_ , so were also likely to only use the taught curses to hex Umbridge and the Carrows in the back. _And it would serve them right for teaching us them in the first place…_

"Sabby, could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure, Wednesday. What's up?"

"I'm thinking of inviting Robert and Emma for a playdate with Lily and Hugo next weekend. Is that OK with you?"

"Of course! Would next Saturday afternoon suit you?"

"Perfect!

"Hi kids! This is Robert and Emma's Mommy. A week on Saturday, Robert and Emma will be coming to us for a playdate."

"Yay!" Lily exulted.

"Now, say thank you to Mrs Kinkle and goodbye to your friends.

"We need to be off home for tea."

 _The Alchemists Arms_ , the following afternoon

Jean Dana squealed with delight as Louise showed her the third finger of her left hand. "That sapphire is exquisite, Sis! As is the white gold ring. _Ooh_ , you are _so lucky,_ Louise!"

" _I'm_ the lucky one, Jean," Rex smiled, taking the time to kiss Louise softly on the lips.

"By the way, I'm having a portal we can use set up between our homes when those odious oiks are removed from power. That way the three of us can travel between them at will."

"Why me, Rex?"

"You are Louise's sister and a good friend of mine. I want you to be a full part of our lives, Jean. She isn't losing you, Doris or Evelyn, anymore than I am Luna, Rolf, Jigger, George, Jon, Penny and the rest.

"We are combining our families, be that in blood or quasi-adopted, Jean. You most of all. After all, all my close blood relations are long gone. You are Louise's only surviving one. Think of it as gaining a brother."

" _Keep him, Sis!_ He's perfect! Family hug!"

"That reminds me." Rex Skyped the Paranormal Investigations Bureau's branch in an old smugglers' secret room at _The Gay Dolphin Hotel_ in Rye once the three-way cuddle had finished. Jigger, Jon and George were there, as was Jon's wife, Penny, another Lone Piner and proprietor and manageress of the family hotel. "Hi everyone."

"Hi Rex, Luna. I say, good to see you both again, Louise and Jean." Jon tried to straighten his hair and adjusted his glasses. "Anything to report?"

"Would the betrothal of Rex Milligan and Louise Dana count?!"

" _Finally!_ " chorused Jon and Penny in unison.

"That was my reaction too!"

"I'll just bet it was, Jean." Jigger grinned. "So, you finally spotted what was right under your nose all this time?!"

"It was obvious to everyone else," George agreed.

" _Velma Dinkley?! Jupiter Jones?!_ " Penny interjected. "I'm so lucky I made the first move with Jon and before you three infected him with your obliviousness to the opposite sex at that!"

" _I am in love with Velma?!_ "

"Yes, you are, Jig," Rex was relishing the turning of the tables. "A love she reciprocates, I believe.

"As for you, George, you only put on proper perfume and swap shirts and trouser suits for blouses and skirts when meeting Jupiter. Why would a confirmed tomboy make herself appear feminine for just one man, unless she wants him to notice her as being a woman?!"

"Is it that obvious?" George cried softly.

"Yes," Penny told her, putting a comforting arm around her. For all her fiery redhead's temperament, Penny was genuinely kind-hearted with a smile that could light up a room. "Try asking him out for a date next time. Preferably one that doesn't define "getting down to basics" as a discussion on quarks!

"As I said, _hopeless!_ At least one of you has finally seen sense. Did you kiss him, Louise?"

"Well, yes, but only after Jean threatened to lock us in a closet after we wondered why a love potion smelt to each of us partly of something associated with the other. Long story!"

"Well," George giggled, "do you have a ring yet? _That's beautiful!_ "

"There's a celebration in _The Alchemist Arms_ ' tomorrow night. Can you all gather as many as you can with portal access? Lone Piners, Old Sheldrakians, the rest of the Famous Five, the Secret Seven, the Baker Street Irregulars, the Swallows and Amazons…"

"Of course, Rex! Congratulations to the pair of you! Oh, Jon, we haven't had a community wedding in decades…"

"I suppose not. Athena and Reuben are engaged, so I assumed that would be the next one.

"Any ideas for the wedding, Rex? _Rex?!_ "

It was clear from the view from the other side of the screen that Rex and Louise had better things to do with their lips than speaking. From the closeness of their embrace, it seemed that the kiss wasn't destined to be a short one.

" _How romantic!_ " sighed Lily Potter, as she saw Rex twirl Louise around _The Alchemists Arm_ 's ballroom. "Uncle Rex has found his True Love."

"That'll be you one day, Lils!" James told her, on weekend pass from the Albus Dumbledore Academy with Albus, Rose, Victoire and the other children. Neville, Hannah and Minerva were with them.

"And you, Jamie."

"This Louise Dana," James mused, "we don't know her, do we? What's she like?"

"In wizard terminology, she has the brain of a Ravenclaw, the heart of a Hufflepuff and the spirit of a Gryffindor," Jigger told them. "She's brave, loyal and clever. Rex loves her, and she loves him.

"This is Jean, Louise's younger sister. Why don't you talk to her? You are really nice, aren't you, Jean?"

"Well, thanks Jigger. And you are two of Harry and Ginny's children, right?"

"I'm Lily and this is James. We want to know about you and your sister. What is she really like? Will she make Uncle Rex happy?"

"Well, my sister has loved him for fifty years, kids. He has loved her equally as long. They were both too stubborn to admit it, even to themselves. Now that they are together, they won't part. His heart beats only for her and vice versa.

"Rex is an honorary uncle? Well, great! You now have two extra honorary aunts."

"Auntie Jean. Auntie Louise." James tried the names out. "I like it!"

"Auntie Millie says she will take us sailing again in the holidays. Would you like to come, Auntie Jean?" Lily also discovered that addressing the blonde thus felt _just right_.

"Our Uncle Ned was a sea captain. Louise and I would be glad to join you.

"On that subject, John, Nancy, can you come here for a minute please?"

"Well, _shiver my timbers_ , your sister has finally landed that lubber!"

"Rex is perfectly happy on the water, dear. Unless it involves that lunatic inventor he went to school with…"

"Staggers?!" John Walker sighed. "His contraptions would only float if they were designed to sink!"

"True," his wife replied. "Sorry, Jean. I need to keep up the piratical image you know."

"Well, these are James and Lily Potter. Apparently, their Aunt Millicent takes them sailing sometimes. Would the captains of the _Swallow_ and the _Amazon_ be interested in giving them some pointers?"

"Rex has introduced us to Millicent Potter, Jean. We'll be glad to impart our knowledge of sailing to her family.

"Now, _me 'arties_ , we must arrange for you to take to the waters with us…"

Jean sighed. Ruth "Nancy" Walker nee Blackett would never change! She looked around. Nancy, Ned and Frank were holding court with Joe and Iola, the blonde and brunette forms respectively of pretty Doris and the shy but ever-loyal Evelyn beside them. Mystery Inc. (having reached New York, following their return to Crystal Cove from vacation), the Bob-Whites of the Glen, the Three Investigators, the Bobbseys and many more were there. On the British side, the Secret Seven, the Baker Street Irregulars and the Five Find-Outers were all out in force, again just the tip of the iceberg. Throw in mages, mutants, Amazons and other varieties of metahuman (Rex was well-liked and respected in many circles, with British wizards regarding him as very much one of their own) and there was an impressive roster. _Some engagement party, Sis!_

"That ballgown suits you, Louise." It was true that the pale blue long dress did look stunning on her, but quite frankly the dinner jacketed man on her arm was Louise Dana's main concern that evening.

"Thank you, Daphne."

Daphne Blake had come up to the engaged couple, who were taking a break from the dancefloor. "It was great to hear your news! Congratulations to you both!"

"Thanks Daphne." Rex smiled at her.

"Yes, congratulations!" Velma Dinkley echoed.

George and Jigger were talking nearby. "There's your chance, Jig. Invite her to dance."

" _Petrified Paintpots!_ What do I say?"

"You are asking her for a jive, not a dirty weekend in Margate! She likes you, you like her, so just be yourself. If it goes well, ask her out for a coffee.

"Trust me, you'll be fine. Oh, and wish me luck. I'm going to ask Jupiter to whirl me around the floor!"

"Good luck, George." He saw her approach the stocky fair-haired Jupiter Jones and lead him to the dancefloor. _Sheldrake Forever!_ He walked to where Velma was chatting to Daphne, Rex and Louise. "Velma, may I have the pleasure of this dance?"

"Of course, Jigger. I'd be delighted!"

The following morning, Rex, Luna and the Danas were back in the _Central Perk_. A kooky middle-aged blonde was playing a guitar and singing in the corner. When not doing so, she was speaking nineteen to the dozen about crystals and horoscopes. She quickly struck up a rapport with Luna.

At an engagement party in Storybrooke later that evening, Luna started to sing a song about a flatulent feline she had picked up from her new friend. "This is _such_ a great song!" she said often.

"Luna's sweet, but she must drive you mad sometimes, love," Louise sighed after the twentieth repeat.

"Yes, but I wouldn't have her any other way!" Rex drew her close. "Now, Louise Dana, there is only one woman I want to concentrate on tonight…" He kissed her passionately.

"Any regrets, Auntie Zelena?" Henry asked.

"No. He's a great friend, which is what I need right now, Henry.

"Now, be a dear and dance with your favourite Aunt…"

"Maybe later. This is a slow waltz, so I'm dancing with Ava.

"Oh, Ava, how about this summer for our wedding?" The way she kissed him was all the answer he needed.


	10. Chapter 10: Plots and Counter-Plots

"Lucius, for some of the more essential improvements, we need a quorum on the Wizengamot. We need to takeover some family votes from our exiles."

"Well, Delores, we can't use the same laws as last time, after they were repealed following my arrest. Still, the Greengrasses could do with a male heir and Susan Bones and her parents are all that's left of that House."

"Draco could have a second son for the Greengrass line. I know the Malfoys only have one child for dynastic reasons by tradition, but for a separate line…"

"Draco says he can't. Something to do with him being Rhesus Negative, whatever that means.

"I mean, Scorpius would inherit the vote, but we need it now. Giles, Emily and Daphne Greengrass are all in exile, alongside the Davises.

"A lackey in the records office has given me an assurance that he might have found something."

"Yes, Minister," an archivist had entered the room. "It seems that a number of houses are held by or only have as heirs unwed females. Daphne Greengrass is of course married to Tracey Davis and is yet to acquire an heir via muggle scientific means. If the Bulstrode and Parkinson primary heiresses had not been disowned, they would too. At least in the direct line – I believe both current patriarchs have found distant cousins to continue the name.

"Now, as Minister, this Law wouldn't need Wizengamot approval to restore. It states that every such matriarch or heiress has 30 days to enter a consummated permanent union with a male, or the then Minister may take their vote and reassign it to another House until they or their successor decide to return it."

" _Hem! Hem!_ Can we recall the affected families to Britain, or better yet, _choose_ whom they marry?"

"Not without a full Wizengamot vote, no. Those would require major primary legislation having to be enacted from scratch. There are no such pre-existing laws to be restored, as far as I can find."

"A pity."

"True.

"No matter, Delores. Let's see if Rita Skeeter can publish details in the _Prophet_."

"It's a shame I had those memoirs posted on the first Monday of term," Rex commented. "I said that the right girl had never come along. She had, but I was just too blind to see it."

"I'm yours now.

"Perhaps you could edit some of our previous adventures together? That could be fun!"

Louise and Jean's office in _The Alchemists Arms_ ' was largely functional. There were a couple of desks, chairs, a sofa, two filing cabinets and a bookshelf. Both desks, however, had photos of the girls with their Uncle, Aunt, Evelyn and Doris on them, with a wizard photo of Louise and Rex dancing at the party the previous Friday evening on the bookshelf and a scale model of Uncle Ned's ship the _Balaska_ on top of a filing cabinet. Pulse-hardened laptops were on the desks. Jean was on a swivel chair and Louise was curled up to Rex on the sofa.

"Yes, Rex," Jean agreed. "We could add our thoughts if you like, via our own annotations."

"Capital idea! Now I must speak to Xenophilius and Luna about our next edition…" He was stopped by Luna entering the room with a copy of _The Daily Prophet_. The headline ran: _Minister Malfoy has restored marriage law_.

"What's a marriage law, other than the obvious?" Jean asked.

"An attempt to allow Lucius Malfoy to gain control of the Wizengamot!" Luna told her. "He needs a two-thirds majority on the Wizengamot to pass or amend certain laws. To do this, he is willing to enforce an old law stating that every unwed female Head of House or heir or heirs apparent to the same must enter a consummated permanent legal union with a man within 30 days or their House's votes shall go to another House at the discretion of the Minister.

"A number of my friends are affected. Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass and more…"

"Daphne's married," Rex pointed out, before pausing. " _Crystallised Cheesecakes!_ She's in a same-sex marriage! She'll have to take a husband too. And her wife's a rape victim. This is just horrible!"

"Neville? Hannah?" Susan Bones asked. "Can I have a word, please?"

"Of course, Sue," Hannah said. "What's the problem?

"Thanks to this new law, I need to get married in less than thirty days. All the good men are taken, with Lisa Turpin and Mandy Brocklehurst having just asked the remaining single candidates. I need to become a second wife or consort.

"Neville, Hannah, you are my best friends. Please will you allow me to marry you both?

"This is a lot to ask, I know, but…"

"Of course, we will!" Hannah interrupted. "This law may be barbaric and medieval, but I'm damned if my best friend suffers for it. _Hufflepuffs look after their own!_ "

"A sentiment we Gryffindors share!" Neville added.

"Thank you," Susan said, hugging them both tightly and pecking their cheeks. "I'm happy to be joining your family. Since you don't yet have children, I'm willing to try for sons for Abbott and Longbottom as well as children for Bones if you both so wish.

"Daphne is going to ask Harry, Ginny and Wednesday if they will allow her to consort to House Potter, with Tracey remaining Daphne's wife."

" _Three wives, with one of them having a wife of her own!_ " Neville chuckled. "I don't know whether I envy Harry or pity him!"

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked Daphne and Tracey. "You are married to each other."

"Yes, but I'm bisexual, so can _perform_ with the right man," Daphne answered, "at least in theory! It shall state in the contract Dad is drawing up that I am primarily married to Tracey. It just means that I shall have to be intimate with you on a regular basis.

"We were going to follow Pansy and Millie's example and ask you to be our sperm donor anyway. This is just…"

"Donating sperm, the old-fashioned way!" Ginny nodded. "We're in!"

"Ginny!"

"Harry, they," she gestured to Daphne and Tracey, "are _our friends!_ If your parents had lived, you may have grown up with them…"

"Greengrass is traditionally an allied House to Potter," Daphne agreed, "as are Longbottom, Abbott, Bones and Macmillan. Our Houses have intermarried for centuries, Harry.

"If your parents had lived, you would have been raised with Neville, Hannah, Susan, Ernie, Astoria and me. Our families were friends. You would have been close to Tracey and the Patil twins as well. Their families don't have seats but are regular business associates of our Houses."

"See, this is part of your duties as Head of House, Harry!"

"You are right, Gin. Welcome to the family, ladies!" He paused. "What about your surname?"

"I assume that we shall be Greengrass-Potter. Daphne's first son would take her maiden name. She may want a second son to take mine, as my parents run a major import business, even if Dad doesn't have a seat. Any daughters or further sons can take either of the three names really."

"Could we, err, use IVF after the initial…?"

"We could, but if I'm taking a handsome husband, I want him to ejaculate in me, not a Perspex dish!"

" _Thank you, Daphne!_ Harry," Tracey said quietly, "I don't like the thought of Daphne having to marry a man, as well as me. As you know, Zabini abused me – and Nott, Crabbe and Goyle…" She fell into his arms sobbing. "Then Malfoy and Umbridge do… This… _This…_ "

"It makes you feel violated all over again?" Harry asked softly. Tracey nodded, clinging on for dear life. "If I ever see Nott and Goyle again…"

" _No!_ " Millie growled. "Those _bastards_ are _mine_ , Harry!"

"Of course, Sis! Give them my regards as you make them eunuchs!"

"I love the way you think, brother o' mine!"

"See, Tracey, love, he'll treat me properly and look after both of us. It'll be alright. _We'll be alright!_ "

"Yes, my darling, _we will_."

"Tracey, I'll sponsor a Davis seat on the Wizengamot once we are back home. As of now, House Davis is under House Potter protection." He felt Tracey's lips press briefly against his cheek and her arms tighten around him.

"So, when we shall book the celebrant for?" Daphne asked. "Do we get a honeymoon now or when we are back home?"

"Whatever you want, _mes amis_ ," Wednesday told them. "This may be forced upon you, but we don't want to make it unpleasant.

"As Harry said, welcome to the family."

"Harry, Ginny, Wednesday, can I speak to you for a minute, please?"

"Sure, Diana. What about?"

"This accursed law!" The Amazon Princess' tone promised pain for those behind it. On hearing about the new law from her mother, she had come over to Potter Island. "Thank you for agreeing to this. Daphne is wise, strong and kind. Tracey, well, you know…"

"We understand," Ginny assured her. "Tracey's family doesn't have a seat, so she isn't forced to marry, thank Merlin. She still doesn't need this. Daphne shall still be her wife. She shall just sleep with Harry on a regular basis."

"Thank you," Diana said softly. "There is no worse fate for an Amazon than slavery. I'm sure the scum in Malfoy's regime would introduce concubinage or outright sex slavery if they could.

"To think that my sister Amazons might have to…"

"No woman under the protection of House Potter will suffer that fate," Harry roared, "not if I have anything to do with it!"

"Nor I!" Ginny yelled, with Wednesday, Pansy and Millie chorusing their agreement.

"Thank you," Daphne said, hugging Harry. "I dodged a bludger there. Now what customs does House Potter have for family bonding?"

"Us five Potter adults often go for sky-clad midnight swims," Pansy told them. "If you wish to join us tonight, you would be most welcome."

"Sounds like fun! We'll be there! _It's just a swim, love…_ "

"You are right, darling. We need to do this.

"Millie, dear, before you use that great broadsword of yours on Nott's privates, may I kick him in them please?"

"Of course, Tracey, of course…"

"What do we make of this new law?" Stephen Strange asked, having entered _The Alchemists Arms_ ' pub that afternoon.

"Typical Lucius Malfoy!" Ron responded darkly. "Use an innocent-seeming existing law to cause chaos and misery.

"He's as obsessed with power as his late master. Nasty piece of work. Thankfully, Draco and Narcissa saw sense…"

"Hi Harry!" Draco said, as he and Astoria were able to use the magic mirror to call their friend. "I take it that you are having to marry at least one more woman, thanks to my father?"

"Yes, just the one. I'm going to be your brother-in-law in a week or so."

"Congratulations!" Astoria beamed. "Father-in-law be damned, I'd have turned Lucius into a weasel if Daphne had ended up with some pervert. Goodness only knows what such a fiend might have done to Tracey…

"I should give you the _Treat her well or else!_ Speech, Harry, but I know that would be unnecessary."

"You did well, Harry," Draco commented. "A third stunner in your harem!

" _Make it four!_ If you wanted to, I'm sure Daphne and Tracey would agree to…"

" _No!_ I shall ask for no lesbian shows or threesomes. That poor woman has _suffered enough!_ "

" _You are the right man for my sister!_ Thank you, Harry, for being so determined to make Daphne and Tracey happy.

"Tracey has been with Daphne for so long that I sometimes forget only Daphne is my biological sister!"

"The more I hear of this Lucius Malfoy, the more I want to strangle him!" Louise Dana grumbled.

"Just wait until you meet that gruesome specimen," Rex told her. "The few times I have had the misfortune to meet the coot have been days when I wished chaos _had_ erupted, if it harmed that odious oik."

"Well," Jean commented, "we need to strike back in some way. Does Malfoy have any assets in the States?"

"Not that I know of. Luna?"

"What, Rex?"

"Does Lucius Malfoy have any US assets? _Oh, and please stop singing that infernal song!_ "

"You're no fun today, Rex! I don't think he does. Maybe Bill and Fleur Weasley would know? They work for Gringotts…"

"The bank would know. Thanks, Luna.

"As for the song, you must admit that it does get irritating after the fortieth time you have heard it in quick succession.

"Bill and Fleur should be in the pub now. It's the Weasleys taking on the Potters at darts…"

"True. By the way, ladies, I like what you have done to this place. Very homely."

Bill, George and Ron taking on Harry, Ginny and Millie at darts had become a semi-regular tradition. Daphne and Tracey were sat with Wednesday and Pansy. With Fleur, Angelina and Hermione cheering on their husbands, Arthur and Molly were babysitting Lily and Hugo.

Rex ordered three medium glasses of white wine for Luna and the Danas and a half of bitter shandy for himself. He then went over to Fleur. "When the game is over," he said to her, "could we have a word with you and Bill please?"

" _Mais oui!_ What about, Rex?"

"Economic warfare!"

"Against Malfoy, Umbridge and friends?! Hmm, from what I remember, zhey 'ave no assets over 'ere. I would check zhis with Bill, though."

"That's a pity!"

"Zhe Ministry does 'ave American investments. Would zhis 'elp?"

" _Merci beaucoup!_ Do you know what in?"

"They brought shares in Sleekeazy's Hair Potion's American distributors," Bill told them, the match having finished in a narrow victory for the Potters. "At least, the ones who took over when the original distributors went bankrupt.

"Now, the Ministry have no rights to the product. If the grandson of its inventor Fleamont Potter were to switch distributors, the Ministry would lose a considerable sum…"

"Can the goblins do this for me?" Harry asked intrigued.

"I'll speak to the Potter Account Manager. It should be possible."

"Thank you, Bill."

"You are welcome, Harry."

"Thanks for the idea, Rex."

"Thank my sister-in-law-to-be! It was her idea."

"Thank you, Jean."

"A friend of Rex is a friend of the Danas. Don't mention it."

"And vice versa," Rex agreed. He pulled Louise in close. "Now to spend some time getting lost in a pair of soft brown eyes…"

"This _is_ fun!" Daphne grinned, splashing about happily in the sea off Potter Island. "I _love_ this method of family bonding!

"Can we have the ceremony here, this coming Saturday if possible? I only want a small quiet affair. We had the big do when I got hitched to Tracey. Everyone I want to invite knows about Potter Island anyway."

"What dresses did you have in mind?"

"The usual short, white, sleeveless dresses of an Amazon wedding would be perfect. Lily would be in a longer version.

"Can we get James and Albus a weekend pass from the Albus Dumbledore Academy to attend? They should be there. Tracey and I are joining the family permanently after all."

"We'll ask Minerva," Ginny agreed. "Susan is marrying the Longbottoms, so maybe there could be a ceremony at the Academy for them a week on Saturday? What do you think, Daphne?"

"Perfect! We'll suggest it to Susan, Hannah and Neville.

"Are you OK, darling?"

"I'm enjoying the swim immensely, Daphne. Harry is a perfect gentleman and I have had no cause to react badly to his presence. It is just like skinny-dipping off Themyscira, only with a trusted bloke also joining in. After a few minutes, I barely noticed his presence. When I do, it is no different to seeing Ginny or Pansy naked. I know he's no threat to me.

" _We've struck gold, my darling! The Potters are a godsend! Now kiss me!_ "

"Minister, we have a problem."

"What?"

"It appears that Harry Potter has switched the company with US distribution rights for Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. Since a fair amount of the Ministry's income came from our shares in the previous distributors, this has caused an instant massive drop in their value.

"Given the loss of tax income from the exiles, we need to raise taxes significantly to…"

" _Certainly not!_ I can't be seen to be showing that we need the exiles! _Bloody Potter!_ "


	11. Chapter 11: Making the Best We Can

"I am _so_ glad that House Patil doesn't have a Wizengamot Seat," Parvati commented. "I want to wed for love, not duty." It was Friday evening and the ceremony was set for the following afternoon. The ladies were throwing Daphne a hen party.

"Why aren't you married?" Daphne asked. "The pair of you are beautiful and sweet-natured. If I was a single male…"

"As with Susan," Padma informed her, "we've been busy. Parvati has built from scratch the fastest growing dressmaking firm in Wizard Britain. Susan is Head of the Magical Crown Prosecution Service Kingsley established after the Battle of Hogwarts. I'm her Deputy Head.

"Romance took a back seat, I'm afraid. After all, witches not only live for longer than muggle women, but are fertile for longer too. Even in our late thirties, we could have another ten or fifteen years left. I believe Harry's grandparents were in their fifties when they had his father."

"Dad has some ideas on how we can gain husbands," Parvati said. "He says that he won't arrange anything with the Indian Patils, though. He loves us enough to ensure we get someone we can make the best we can with, hopefully even love. We should be OK."

Hermione grumbled barely audibly. "When I am back in Magical Law, I am going to have a bonfire of every such conceivable law that I can find. No more such marriages unless everyone is happy…"

" _I am happy!_ Neville and Hannah are my dearest friends. I couldn't have chosen a better match!" It was clear from Susan's tone that she truly was happy.

"Harry and I aren't in love, true, but he's a close friend. We do care for each other. I like Ginny and Wednesday and he is fond of Tracey.

"I may be making the best of the situation, but Harry and I can still be happy together. In fact, we _are_ happy together. He makes me feel happy, secure and, yes, _loved_. Tracey is comfortable with him, seeing him as the brother she never had.

"Susan and I can truly say that the only difference in the relationships that we have with the families we are marrying into shall be adding in the sex. Isn't that what a marriage is _supposed_ to be like?"

Katie chuckled. "I think that you may not _be in love_ with Harry yet, but you are _falling in love_ with him pretty quickly."

"Yes, I probably am. He's decidedly lovable in his own way. That won't change things between Ginny, Wednesday and him or between Tracey and me. As Ginny puts it, Tracey and I are being merged into the Potters together. I like that thought. Our family is expanding, not breaking."

"Exactly!" Ginny nodded in approval.

" _How romantic!_ " Hannah sighed dreamily. "I hope that you feel that way about us, Sue love."

"Of course, silly."

"Is it easy, Harry?"

"Is _what_ easy, Neville?"

"Having more than one wife. You are used to this, you see.

"A week tomorrow…" Neville and Hannah were indeed marrying Susan at the Albus Dumbledore Academy of Magic the following weekend. Since the Longbottoms were popular, the announcement had been met with much rejoicing by the pupils.

"Neville, all you need to remember is this. Love them. Merely love them. Simply love them. Love them.

"According to Dumbledore's portrait, that's how to handle women…"

"Err, Harry, Dumbledore was _gay!_ What would he know?!"

" _Thank you, Ron!_ "

There was a small stag do taking place in _The Alchemists Arms_ ' pub. Other than Luna, who was dancing along to Metal Mickey's Friday Night Mega Bop with Rolf, and the Danas, who were chatting to Rex in a corner, there were no women other than bar staff present. Pansy, Millie and Wednesday were at the hen party.

"Fancy a dance, Louise?" Rex asked. "Mickey has just announced that _We've Only Just Begun_ is the next song."

"Sure, Rex. Joining us, Sis?"

"Romantic ballads are for couples, Louise. I'll join you for an ABBA or Bee Gees track later.

"Does it take requests?"

" _He_ usually does, within reason. What did you have in mind?"

" _Super Trouper_."

"I can't see a problem there. Generally, the only restrictions are nothing by the Smurfs or Barney. He only plays music, he says."

Jean chuckled. "I can't argue with that!"

Louise looked at the staged area where Mickey and Ken were based. "Do they have regular live acts here?"

"Just the two, Metal Mickey's Friday Night Mega Bop and Sunday Night Variety with Rentaghost. Most of the time, if the stage is used, one of the regulars is singing or doing stand-up as an amateur.

"Now the song is starting. Come on, Louise, my love…"

"I'm amazed that you were still able to have us, Mrs Potter, given the wedding and all." The Kinkle twins were meeting up for their playdate with Lily and Hugo.

"Call me Auntie Wednesday, my dears. I've known your Mom for some years.

"As for the wedding, this playdate was prearranged. We are not putting the rest of our lives on hold just because of Lucius Malfoy and his desire for more Wizengamot votes. Harry, Ginny and I, plus Daphne, Tracey, Millie and Pansy, want to meet you all. Lily and Hugo should be able to have friends over. In short, we want to live similar lives, only not in Britain."

" _Emma!_ " Lily shouted, once the portkey had deposited Wednesday and the Kinkle parents and twins on Potter Island. "Come and play Exploding Snap with me."

"Hi Robert," Hugo said, approaching his friend, brooms in hand. "Do you play Keeper or Chaser?"

Mrs Kinkle smiled. "How are you enjoying married life, Wednesday?"

" _Tres bonne, mes amis!_ "

"I never would have matched you with the Boy-Who-Lived and his mate," Mr Kinkle commented.

"Harry and Ginny have been friends of the family for some years, _mes amis_. We just fell in love. Not a surprise, really, as they are both very easy to love. Funnily enough, they both say that about me."

"What about the new addition to the harem?" Mrs Kinkle asked.

" _Family!_ Daphne is a pureblood witch, primary heiress to the House of Greengrass, one of the British so-called Sacred Twenty-Eight Families. Her father is a canny political operator, from a family that is a traditional ally of the Potters, despite the Greengrasses being traditionally sorted into Slytherin and the Potters Gryffindor.

"Daphne was in Slytherin. During Voldemort's puppet regime in her Seventh Year, the Slytherin girls were subjected to a vicious campaign of bullying, sexual assault and _worse_. While Daphne and her younger sister Astoria were protected by their father's reputation, her friends were not so fortunate. Millicent, now Harry's blood-adopted sister, was bullied relentlessly. Millie's now wife Pansy and a girl named Tracey Davis were – well, repeatedly raped. After Tracey had suffered a worse than usual session at the hands of her fellow pupils, Daphne comforted her. They fell into bed together, made love and have been together ever since. They married in late 2016."

"Wait, she's married…?"

"To Tracey and shall remain so. Unfortunately, the _scum_ who have taken over the British wizard world managed to revive an old law that force the Heads of Family and primary heiresses to marry a man within 30 days or lose the seat. The marriage has to be consummated and permanent in nature…"

"That's _barbaric!_ Only European wizards would even _think_ …"

"Daphne asked Harry to take her as a wife or consort, with Tracey remaining her wife. She feared that she could be forced to marry someone who might do _things_ with Tracey. We agreed. Daphne and Tracey are Millie and Pansy's best friends and close friends of Harry, Ginny and me. Harry arranged with Diana and Hippolyta for the four girls to have training and therapy on Themyscira in late summer and early autumn 2016.

"Harry is a perfect gentleman. Daphne knows that she shall not have to do anything against her will and that Tracey is _her_ wife, not ours. They shall both be under House Potter protection. We shall all strive to make the best we can out of this horrible situation."

"Astoria, dear," Narcissa said quietly, "Draco has arranged an evening with friends for you tonight…"

"Which is really an excuse to allow me to attend Daphne's wedding," her daughter-in-law said with a smile.

"Why does my _dear father-in-law_ have to be like this anyway?!"

"It was how the old Houses were raised, dear. You wouldn't know, being a Greengrass. That's why Lucius wanted Draco to marry Pansy. Her father was a Death Eater. Your father certainly wasn't. He was one of the few Slytherins James Potter never pranked. Why? They were friends and allies."

Astoria nodded. "Harry discovered his parents' will in his vault recently. Mum and Dad were on the list of potential guardians for Harry. Unfortunately, Dumbledore wasn't a witness and the Potter's solicitor was killed and his practice destroyed around the same time that they were killed. Since Dumbledore had had no access to the will's contents, he couldn't know who the approved guardians other than Sirius were. He had no option but to take him to Harry's maternal aunt and uncle, especially as Lily Potter's self-sacrifice had activated some form of blood protection strengthened by him living with his aunt and cousin when he was underage.

"If the will had been discovered, then Harry could have been raised by my or Susan Bones' parents or Neville Longbottom's grandmother. The document even named Peter Pettigrew as the Secret Keeper, so Sirius Black could have pleaded his innocence and raised Harry. Daphne and I would have loved having Harry as a member of the family if he had gone to Mum and Dad…"

"Well, you are now, dear!"

"Well, not in quite the way we wanted, but true!" Both ladies giggled.

"Now, take the floo network to Andromeda's…"

"But that's warded…"

"If "Safe Haven" is said after the destination, the wards shall temporarily allow you access. In the hall, there is an old Slytherin scarf. That is a reusable portkey to and from Potter Island. When used within Andy's place, the wards mean it can't be detected by the Ministry. Good luck, dear, and kiss Andy and Teddy for me."

"Hi Astoria!" Ginny greeted her with a hug. "Daphne's wedding party is on the other side of the island. I'll take you to her. You will need to put your Matron of Honour's dress on."

"Hi Ginny! Daphne said that Tracey, Millie, Pansy and I were to be her Matrons and our father her escort. I'm so glad that I could come.

"I cannot describe adequately just how much I _loathe_ my father-in-law!"

"Thank goodness Draco has become a much better man," Ginny agreed, "partly due to you.

"But for now, a dress fitting awaits!"

"Daphne!"

"Astoria!"

The sisters embraced tightly, tears running down their cheeks. "I'm sorry about…"

"Astoria! Tracey and I know that this is Lucius's fault, not yours or Draco's. You don't have to apologise for his actions.

"Now, give Tracey a hug, then get out of those clothes and into your Matron of Honour's outfit. Move!"

 _"_ _Yes, Ma'am!"_

"Other than writing that the wedding took place on Themyscira and not mentioning Potter Island, do you have any other stipulations?" Rex asked.

"No, Rex," Ginny replied. "Just record the ceremony as accurately as possible.

"I would, however, give Daphne one less Matron of Honour and even state Astoria Malfoy wasn't present. If Lucius were to learn that she was here, he might have her arrested and interrogated about our whereabouts. Since we know that Lucius Malfoy is capable of torture…"

" _Of his own daughter-in-law?!_ Actually, that sounds about right for the coot."

"Exactly!"

"Are you all decent?"

"Of course, Jamie," Millie called. "Come on in!"

James Potter entered, clad in a Greek-inspired white robe and sandals. He kissed Lily, clad in a long white sleeveless dress, on the forehead. He then looked at the wedding party. Daphne, Tracey, Millie, Pansy and Astoria were all in short white sleeveless dresses. The Greengrass parents were in light but formal muggle attire. "Ladies, you are all looking gorgeous today."

"Thank you, James," a beaming Daphne replied.

"No problem, Ma."

" _Sorry?!_ "

"Well, if Ginny is Mum and Wednesday Mom, then you must be Ma. Don't you agree, Lils?"

"Ma is perfect for Auntie Daphne. What do you think, Al?"

"Who cares what I think?!" muttered a sulking Albus, attired in the same way as his brother.

" _Al!_ " James, Millie and Pansy hissed in unison.

"Well, it's… _Ow!_ "

"Neat stinging hex, Auntie Pansy."

"Thank you, Jamie. It is time to begin the ceremony, everyone."

Daphne took her father's arm. Her mother, Matrons, Lily as her bridesmaid and James and Albus as pageboys all lined up behind them.

They approached a glade where a small Temple to the Six Goddesses had been set up on Potter Island. Queen Hippolyta was officiating, with Kingsley Shacklebolt representing the Ministry in Exile for the register of marriages. As they entered, they saw Harry in the same attire as his sons, flanked by Ginny and Wednesday, both in short white dresses, standing in front of the altar.

After a simple ceremony, a chaste kiss and the signing of the marriage contract, the wedding was over.

"I hope this wasn't too awkward for you," Harry said as he danced with Daphne. Metal Mickey was playing a selection of love songs and Disco classics as a combination of DJ and turntable.

"It wasn't at all," Daphne assured him. "Thank you, Harry, for being so good to Tracey and me." She pulled him in for a decidedly non-chaste kiss! " _Oh my!_ Was that…"

"A True Love's Kiss? Very nearly, I reckon. You have True Love with Tracey, as I do with Ginny and Wednesday. We seem to be falling hard for each other too. There's no especial binding magic in the ceremony or the contract, so…"

"Take me to bed, Harry! We have to consummate the marriage, remember?" She laughed as her new husband carried her bridal style into the main house on Potter Island. "Wait, I assumed that Ginny and Wednesday would be…"

" _You_ aren't obliged to do anything with them. Just because you like women that way doesn't mean that I expect you to…"

"Just kiss me, Harry! I _knew_ I chose the ideal husband!"

"It is good to see you again, Doctor," Ginny said to the tall grey-haired man with formidable eyebrows.

"Diana asked me to attend," the Time Lord replied. "She wants me to aid with your plans for removing the usurpers from power." He nodded to where Diana was holding court with her spouses and their daughter. "Apparently, muggle advice would be useful.

"Ah, Albus, good to… Wait, are you in Slytherin?"

"Yes."

"Is Scorpius Malfoy your best friend?"

"Yes."

"Astoria, are you suffering from a rare hereditary Blood Curse?"

"No. There is no such curse on my family."

"Good. Are the Greengrasses Blood Purists?"

"Quite the opposite!"

"You aren't stepping down as Minister shortly, Kingsley?"

"No, Doctor. What is this all about?"

"I'm checking that Albus and Scorpius aren't tempted to try meddling with Time Turners. You won't believe how much trouble Q, Sapphire and Steel and I have sorting the timelines out if they do. Oh, wait! It can't be! The blood adoption of Millicent and the marriages to Wednesday and Daphne don't happen in those realities. What a relief! Hermione as Minister of Magic? Astoria dying young from an inherited Blood Curse? Voldemort and Bellatrix having a daughter during his second reign of terror? All either didn't or won't happen.

"That's what happens when _teenage_ _amateurs_ mess around with time travel. I thought that numpty with the sports car was bad enough, but then those two pudding-brained copycats gave it a try…"

"What's he on about?" Kara Danvers, attending with her cousin and his wives, asked.

"You know the Doctor," Lois Lane replied. "It could be anything or nothing…"

"I could get used to this," Louise sighed as she danced with her fiancé. "Rex, can we get married in Oak Falls in early Spring? I know Uncle Ned and Aunt Harriett are both long since dead and buried, but the old Dana place there was still our childhood home.

"As the last of the Danas, it belongs to Jean and me now, as you know. I'm sure we could easily arrange for a ceremony to take place in the gardens or the hall."

"Whatever you want, my love, is what I want." Rex kissed her softly.

" _You are so sweet!_ "

"Thank you, Harry. You made what could have been a traumatic experience a romantic one." Daphne snuggled in close, the consummation completed.

"As I said, we would try to make this whole business as pleasant as possible. I'm glad that it exceeded expectations."

"So am I.

"Now, make love to me again, Harry. Then we get dressed, go downstairs, say goodnight to the kids, bid farewell to Astoria and… Actually, what does happen next?"

"Once the reception is over, we take Ginny, Wednesday, Tracey, Millie and Pansy for another sky-clad midnight swim!"

"Perfect!"

"Goodbye, Daphne. I hope you shall be back home soon. Bye, everyone!"

"Goodbye, Astoria. What's your plan?"

"Catch a few hours sleep at Andy's house, before returning home.

"Not that Malfoy Manor seems like home now. With that _utter git_ strutting around the place, I feel decidedly uncomfortable there currently."

"Hopefully, once _dear Lucius_ is back in Hotel Azkaban, Malfoy Manor shall once more feel your home.

"Stay safe, Sis!"

Astoria kissed her sister and Tracey goodbye before taking hold of the Slytherin scarf and disappearing.

"Thank you for the music, Ken, Mickey," Harry said, the reception coming to an end.

"No problem, Harry. It was our pleasure. Wasn't it, Mickey?"

"Exactly, Clever Clogs. Mush here deserves a good reception. _Boogie! Boogie!_ "

"Are you happy, my darling Daphne?" Tracey asked as they undressed for the midnight swim.

" _Perfectly, dearest!_ I am married to the love of my life, you, and to Harry, whom I am rapidly falling in love with. Trying for children with him is _easy!_

"Come on, let's join our new family members."

"Welcome officially to House Potter, my dears!" Ginny called as they entered the water together.


	12. Chapter 12: Of Lions, Badgers and Bats

"Now that Daphne and Harry are united in wedlock," Hannah commented, "I believe it is time for us to concentrate on our own forthcoming happy event.

"Do you have any ideas, Sue? Nev and I have had our big day already. Saturday should be all about you!"

"Thank you, Hannah. I would like Dad to escort me down the aisle and give me up to both of you.

"I want the Patil twins to be my bridesmaids and Daphne and Tracey my Matrons of Honour. I assume that you want Ron, Hermione and the remaining adult Potters to stand with you both?"

"Yes, that is our intention," Neville agreed.

"I thought as much, dear. Now, about our wedding night. I want all three of us to be fully involved…"

"You want a threesome?" Hannah clarified.

"Every night, if possible, Hannah dear. I have had massive crushes on both of you since our fifth year at Hogwarts."

" _Oh, you silly thing! Why on earth didn't you just say something years ago?!_

"Nev, it seems as if we are both gaining a wife! Are you OK with this?"

"Do you really think I would object to seeing my blonde wife making love to my redheaded one?! I'm forgetful, not stupid!

"We are a True Love match, Hannah. I think that we could both fall for Sue as easily as we fell for each other. She's sexy, fiery and good-hearted. A Hufflepuff who would have thrived in Gryffindor is the perfect fit for us.

"The only difference is that we fell in love and decided to get married. With Sue, we agreed to get married and hopefully shall fall in love with her. I intend to try and make her as happy as you make me."

"Nev, _bedroom now!_ Coming, Sue? You aren't required to be a virgin on our wedding night by the contract. Fancy getting some practice in?"

"Hannah, dear, lead the way!"

"Wow!" Susan exclaimed, looking at both her betrothed as the three lay in bed together later that evening. "Thank you both! I have never felt so… So…"

" _Loved, Sue?!_ " Hannah smiled at her. "I was right. That was True Love for me.

"Did you feel the same about being with Sue, Nev?"

"I love her as Truly as I love you, darling."

"Thank you both," Susan said, kissing first Hannah and then Neville softly on the lips. "At least I found True Love through this sodding law! I must thank Lucius Malfoy – once I am through with hexing him, of course!"

" _That's our girl!_ " Neville grinned approvingly.

The Doctor was addressing the Secret Circle. "It seems as if you need to get as much help as you can find to take back Wizard Britain. Have you spoken to Charles Xavier, the IDC, SHIELD, UNIT, the W.I.N., Torchwood and the various aliens and metahumans other than the Amazons and Kryptonians?

"It might be worth contacting Gotham City too. Batman may be perpetually grumpy, but he is a master strategist and an expert fighter. You could use his help."

"Jason and I shall contact him," Zatanna agreed. "While he gets on well enough with Stephen, he is our friend. That should earn a sympathetic hearing at least.

"John, I love you dearly, but…"

"Bats hates me?! The feeling is mutual, Zee!"

"We had noticed," Jason Blood added drily. "You can always rely on Batman to fight against evil. It's who he is. However surly he might appear, he is dedicated to his mission.

"Those usurpers are clearly malevolent. If we emphasise this and his friendship with the Potters, he'll help. To do otherwise is against his nature."

Will Stanton nodded. "I'm researching anything that can give you an edge. We have two obvious weapons in the Elder Wand and Wonder Witch's Caduceus wand.

"There must be some hidden lore that would assist us. With the Great Lords of the Dark exiled outside of Time, I am limited in how I can use my abilities as the Last of the Old Ones of the Light. Knowledge, however, is rightly said to be power. Wild Magic, even _controlled_ Wild Magic, thrives on chaos. Light and Dark Magic are limited, but High Magic… _That_ is powerful. Unfortunately, it thrives on the most noble of impulses: chivalry, gallantry, courtly love and self-sacrifice…"

"Anything involving my Harry taking a Killing Curse again is _definitely out!_ " Ginny Potter was most insistent on that point.

" _Here! Here!_ " chorused all Potters, Weasleys and Addamses around the Table.

"I'm not suggesting _that_ ," Will reassured them. "Sometimes High Magic emerges when you have no reason to expect it.

"As it happens, both Susan and I are fond of Harry Potter. He has proved himself a good friend. I am not suggesting we send him out to willingly die again."

" _Thank Merlin!_ " Millie's tone of relief was unmistakeable.

"On the subject of research," Rupert Giles added, "I am of course assisting my fellow History of Magic Professor in his endeavours. I also pass on a message from the Slayers. Buffy and Faith are training every young woman we have for the coming invasion of Wizard Britain. We are glad to assist in your endeavours."

"Tell Buffy, Faith and company that their assistance is appreciated, thank you."

"No problem," Willow contributed. "You are our friends. We consider you all honorary Scoobies!"

"Just don't tell Fred Jones!" the Watcher added hastily. "Having said that, considering Mystery Inc. don't actually call themselves "the Scooby gang", what his problem is I do not know."

"Zee?! Jason?!" Batman was not surprised to see either mage in the Batcave. "I do hope you haven't brought _him_ along…"

"The Batcave is John Constantine free, I can assure you."

"This is about the British wizards, yes? What do you need from me?"

"The patented Batman charm offensive is in full flow!

"Seriously, Bruce, the Doctor suggested that we tap your brain for strategic tips and combat training. We are also trying to find technological means of suppressing magic use temporarily. Tony, Pete and the other Bruce are already working on various methods from their disciplines…"

" _Hmm_. Reasonable."

"So, you accept then?"

" _Of course! They are our friends!_ "

" _Selina!_ "

"Bruce, we have had this conversation. We don't desert our friends in their hour of need!

"Where do you want us?"

"We are organising a function in Storybrooke at Sunday lunchtime."

"We'll be there. _Won't we, love?!_ "

" _Yes, dear!_ "

"She fits your type, Ginny?"

"Who, Ron?" They were sunbathing on Potter Island, Ginny in a reasonably conservative bikini and Ron in swim shorts.

"Daphne. Look at her.

"Dean, Harry, Wednesday and now Daphne. All tall and dark-haired."

Daphne was tall and with long raven hair. She and Astoria favoured their mother. Tracey, ironically, was shorter with red hair, just like Ginny herself. Both ladies were in sporty one-piece swimsuits that displayed their curves nicely. They were cuddled together on a sun lounger.

"Daphne is beautiful, as is Tracey, but I am only going to shag either or both if they ask me. So far, it hasn't happened.

"Remember, Daphne is married to _Harry, not Weds and me!_ Tracey is married to _Daphne!_ Neither is obliged to do anything with me. They have suffered enough hurt already in their lives. I don't intend to add to it. Weds and Harry both agree. Daphne and Tracey only do what and _who_ they wish."

As Ginny walked towards their sun lounger, Tracey smiled at her. "We overheard you just now. Thank you.

"It can't be easy for the three of you either, particularly Wednesday and you. I mean, Harry having to shag another woman regularly isn't ideal…"

" _Nothing about this marriage law is ideal!_ Having said that, from what I can see and hear, Harry and Daphne are developing a True Love relationship with each other. Harry, Weds and I still Truly Love each other. Nothing can change that. You are in a True Love match yourselves. _Nothing can change that either!_ "

"So, would you be up for a midnight swim tonight, Ginny?"

"Of course, Daphne. We all would."

"Well, we are all part of House Potter now. We must promote its traditions. Oh, and it makes Tracey really frisky…"

"Are you happy, Susan?"

"Yes, Daddy, very much so."

Susan Bones had lost her grandparents, her Uncle Edgar, his wife and family and her Aunt Amelia to Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Her parents and her were all that were left of House Bones. She knew that she would need to have children for her House to continue.

Kingsley, however, had wanted to create a wizard version of the Crown Prosecution Service, a State Organisation that existed to prosecute alleged offenders on behalf of the Crown. Given her late Aunt Amelia was Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Susan had quickly volunteered for the Magical Crown Prosecution Service. Establishing herself as a skilled, dogged, honest and fair prosecutor, she had risen to be Head of the MCPS. Padma Patil, a close friend, had also risen through the ranks to become her Deputy. This had been the focus of their energies for most of the nearly twenty years that had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts.

Well, she was now marrying the two people she had loved in secret for most of her life. Susan Bones was very happy indeed!

Clad in the traditional long white lace dress with a train, Susan was beautiful. The pale lilac dresses that Daphne, Tracey and the Patil twins also looked pretty on them. Her parents were in formal robes.

Jeremiah Clarke's _Trumpet Voluntary_ began to sound from the Great Hall of the Albus Dumbledore Academy of Magic. Susan took her father's arms and they led the Bridal Procession into the Hall.

Forty-five minutes later, she was Madame Susan Amelia Bones-Longbottom. She couldn't be happier. Neither could Neville or Hannah.

At the reception afterwards, Harry approached Minerva McGonagall. "I was wondering if you would be interested in me teaching classes in battlefield duelling. Whilst we are not including children in the reconquest plans, we do know that Umbridge and the Carrows are teaching Hogwarts students the Dark Arts. Once back home, we cannot assume that all the remaining pupils are on our side. Most are, I believe. Some probably aren't.

"I don't want our children unable to defend themselves and each other if push comes to shove once they are back at Hogwarts. Now, I know that you and Filius Flitwick are both expert duellists, but…"

"Neither of us are in the first flush of youth anymore? Filius is largely retired now, Harry, just teaching NEWT Level charms whilst Professor Boot teaches the first five years in the subject. I shall retire myself once Hogwarts is fully back to normal. We aren't as fast or as agile as we once were. Duelling requires fit and active instructors. You are one of the best around. I shall take you up on your offer, _Professor Potter!_ "

"Thank you, Minerva."

"I'm looking forward to reading your write-up of today's wedding, Rex. You did us proud last week."

"No problem, Ginny. You are all good friends of mine. I would never pull a Rita Skeeter job on any of you."

"Thank you, Rex. You are a good friend to all of us. Luna adores her adoptive elder brother, just as all the kids love their kindly Uncle Rex."

"Thank you, Ginny.

"I have a favour to ask. Would you and Luna like to report on my wedding to Louise in a couple of months, please?"

"Of course, Rex. I'm sure that Luna would be as delighted as I am to be asked. Admittedly, describing a wedding would be different from describing a quidditch match, but I am sure that I can adapt!"

Harry came up to them, arm-in-arm with Wednesday. "Looking forward to tomorrow, Rex? I believe the Bats are coming to Storybrooke…"

"Well, the dancing and feasting are done, Sue, Nev," Hannah observed. "Now we have a marriage to consummate…"

"Great!" Susan cheered. "Now, I no longer have to worry about that _pompous git_ and his _foul toad_ stealing my family's Wizengamot vote. Plus, I get to have the most fantastic sex with the pair of you. Wins all round, I'd say!"

A couple of hours later, as she and her True Loves were lying together in post-coital bliss, Susan was convinced that she must send Malfoy and Umbridge "Thank You" cards. Cursed, naturally. She was still angry about being in exile after all…


	13. Chapter 13: Enter the Furies!

Regina Mills raised the Snow Queen's Scroll to let the Batplane and the Invisible Jet enter, alongside Superman and Supergirl. Once they had landed by the Town Hall, all those in aircraft disembarked. Wonder Woman ran up to embrace her old friend tightly.

"Hi Regina. It was sweet of you to host this meeting about our future actions re wizard Britain."

"It seemed fair. Plus, we have come to be fond of our guests. Many of us attended the ceremony at the Albus Dumbledore Academy yesterday and some were on Potter Island last weekend.

"We shall miss the British wizards when they are gone. Many have said that they shall invite their host families to stay once they are back home. They shall be welcome back here, I'm sure. All have been the perfect guests."

Diana chuckled. "Mother says the same thing about those in Themyscira.

"On that subject, we have heard from the Six Goddesses. Wonder Witch is going to have a team of fellow enhanced witches follow her into battle in the future. They shall each have a version of Wonder Witch's armour, skirt, boots, bracelets, sword, shield, lasso, tiara and Caduceus wand. We propose to call them the Furies after the trio of female spirits who pursued justice and vengeance.

"Parvati, Padma, Daphne and Tracey have agreed to serve as the core group, with Pansy joining them once Sirius is born and weaned. Alicia and Katie shall be reserve members. Hopefully Ginny and Susan would be interested in joining the core group. Both are capable fighters already and wouldn't need a great deal of extra training. Wednesday is already a force of nature and doesn't really need a magic belt to enhance her abilities!"

"What about Hermione, Hannah and Luna?"

"All three are capable of defending themselves and their loved ones but lack the aggressive streak we are looking for. I've seen Hermione and Luna duel foes when necessary and both are good, but I can't see either as a warrior. Hannah would be perfect for patching up the wounded and would fight like a tigress to get to them, but again wouldn't thrill at battling the forces of darkness. None are weak and defenceless by any means, but I can't see them as Furies."

Henry, meanwhile, had seen a figure in red, yellow and green who appeared to be slightly younger than him exit the Batplane. "Hi, I'm…"

"You must be Mills, right?! I'm Robin, Batman's partner and heir. Kato says you can fight, but I doubt you have that killer instinct.

"You have to have that spark of fire in you, Mills. All I see is some over-pampered prince who likes stories only fit for kids ten or more years his junior. _Fighter?! Bah!_ "

" _Excuse me?!_ " Henry was indignant. "You've never met me before. Well, I spent time in care before my brunette mum adopted me. Since then, well, I've been involved in plenty of action in Storybrooke, Neverland and elsewhere.

"You said you are Batman's heir? I see that you inherited your father's attitude and not your mom's. Catwoman is…"

"You are right about my father, Mills, but not my mother. Talia Al-Ghul is my mother. Father and Catwoman got together properly after I was born. Not that he knew about me until I had been fully trained by the League of Assassins…"

"Wait! You're Talia's son! Ra's is your grandpa. And I thought one of mine was an evil genius…"

" _Laugh it up, Mills!_ "

Lucius Malfoy was in a foul mood. Not only had Harry Potter transferred Sleekeazy's Hair Potion's American distribution rights to a new company that the Ministry of Magic did _not_ have shares in, but he and the other exiles had found a few other products that they owned were distributed by the previous distributors. The Ministry's shares had become valueless practically overnight.

Malfoy was not a businessman per se. Like many British aristocrats and quasi-aristocrats, he believed having to work for a living was unnecessary. He had tenants and land agents to manage his estates and a harem of "wifelets" to attend to his physical urges. Thanks to the former, he was earning good money from the Malfoy heritage. The latter had their _uses_ too. Illegitimate sons would only expect a modest house and grounds, whilst a legitimate one would be entitled to a share of the Malfoy estates. Sleeping with a mistress, therefore, was better than sleeping with a wife, particularly when it was an arranged marriage that had led to affection more than love. Narcissa was _careful_ when taking a male lover, so there had been no bastards from her to explain away. She generally pursued relationships with other witches, so that wasn't usually something for him to worry about.

As a result, economic warfare was new to him. Oh, if you wanted someone to persuade the Ministry or Wizengamot with a mixture of honeyed tones, veiled threats and implicit offers of bribery, he was your man. To subtly influence markets or discourage sales was new to him. Once the fact that there was less tax due from the exiles whilst they were living and working abroad was considered, the Ministry was hit by rapidly diminishing finances. Before long, the Ministry would be forced to either raise taxes, cut spending, or both, unless Malfoy and company could dig into their own fortunes for any extra funding. None of these options appealed to the new regime.

Draco and Astoria were cuddled together in a settee in front of the fire in their private drawing room in their apartments at Malfoy Manor. Unlike his parents, Draco had married for love. He wouldn't dream of cheating on Astoria, any more than she would on him.

When Astoria had announced that she was pregnant again about a year after Scorpius was born, Draco was delighted, despite the Malfoy "one heir" tradition. Joy turned to sorrow, however, when she miscarried shortly afterwards, a fate that befell them again eighteen months later. Healers couldn't discover the reason. It took a muggle check-up to reveal that Draco and Scorpius were both Rhesus Positive and Astoria Rhesus Negative. Lucius of course had failed to understand this. In any event, it would be unlikely without muggle medical intervention that Astoria would ever carry another child to full-term.

This was a devastating blow to the couple. Astoria and he were constantly on contraceptive potions, not wanting any further heartbreak.

"If this situation is continuing at Easter," Astoria grumbled, after checking for listening charms or extendable ears, "I suggest we pick Scorpius up from Hogwarts for the weekend. We then take him and Mother to join Mum, Dad, Daphne and Tracey in exile.

"Draco, darling, if I spend any more time with your father, I'll be sorely tempted to kill him!"

"I know, my love, I know. He's always been a git…"

" _A git?! That's putting it mildly!_ "

"True! He's my father, but Severus Snape was far more of a _father figure_ than he ever was. At least, Uncle Severus cared for me in his way. Father _does_ care, I know, but Severus only seemed to be cold. With father, well, frostiness is not an act.

"Now, I must use my mirror to contact Harry. Shall we pass on a message to Daphne and Tracey…?"

Batman stood before a committee of mages British and otherwise, Storybrooke folk and other parties empowered or mundane. Any number of organisations with acronyms covering most of the alphabet were represented.

The Doctor was there, sat between Kate Stewart and Jack Harkness in the Town Hall's conference hall. Hippolyta had come through the portal from Themyscira alongside her granddaughter Athena and a cohort of Amazon warriors. Most of the Secret Circle's council were in attendance. A SHIELD Quinjet, the Black Beauty, the Mystery Machine and the Jet Air Car had all arrived after the Batplane and Invisible Jet and been admitted to Storybrooke by Regina. The President of MACUSA Anna Spielmann was also there, as were members of the White Council and the International Confederation of Wizards. The Danas were sat with Rex, Mystery Inc, Jon, Penny, George and Jigger. The last four had arrived via the portal from the Tower of London to _The Alchemists Arms_ and then a newly established portal linking the hotel to Storybrooke.

"Why are we meeting here and not at the club?" Zelena asked Rex and the Danas.

"At the Secret Circle's conference chamber," Louise replied, "the layout would make it seem like the council plus guests. We wanted a meeting in which mage and no-maj, empowered or otherwise, felt perceived to be equal."

"We will be going to the club later, though," Jean added. "Rex is treating us to a pub dinner and the delights of Sunday Night Variety Acts with Rentaghost. From what I can gather, it is basically a group of ghosts doing vaudeville routines…"

"It is exactly that," Rex admitted. "Timothy Claypole and Hazel the McWitch are old friends of mine, however, and jolly good at comedy magic routines. Mr Claypole also has a pleasant light tenor singing voice. I think that you shall both be entertained."

At the front of the room, Batman cleared his throat, before beginning his address. "Hello, all you good citizens of Storybrooke, Gotham and elsewhere. I am honoured to have been asked to speak to you all today.

"It seems to me that you need to find the enemy stronghold, infiltrate it and take as many of them as possible into custody. Once done, it should be easier to retake the Ministry of Magic, St Mungo's and Hogwarts.

"If you don't want to jeopardise your informants back home, I would recommend sending a raiding party to the Tower of London via the portal you established to distribute _The Quibbler_. The wards set up by UNIT's wizard members should mask your presence, the same way it does the portal when open. Once through, we need to find ways of blocking any magical detection…"

"None of us adult mages have the Trace anymore," Ginny interrupted. "We shouldn't be detected by magical means…"

"I believe Batman means," Harry Dresden chimed in, "that the Ministry, Malfoy Manor, Hogwarts and St Mungo's at least would be defended by wards or other magical means of detecting intruders. These would be designed to cancel disillusionment charms and reveal those under invisibility cloaks. How are we progressing with no-maj ways of hiding mages from magic and preventing magic from being used in certain areas?"

"We still have a little way to go with the latter," Tony Stark admitted, "but these should work." He produced an electronic device about the size of a computer power adaptor, with a strap attached. "If you attach this to your forearm, you have a lightweight but highly durable, pulse-hardened cloaking device. Not only does it render the bearer invisible to all muggle means of detection, but Wanda has added a set of runes that cloaks the wearer from most if not all magical forms of detection and even bypass most wards safely and undetected. When switched off, the runes are protected by a vibranium and adamantium alloy that should keep them inactive. Once switched on, the alloy cover slides back to activate the device.

"I admit that this is more magic aided by science than pure science, but Bruce, Pete and I are struggling to duplicate magical energy. As a result, we need Stephen, Wanda or whoever to provide magic for testing against. It is also hard to counter an energy we don't really understand.

"There _is_ a dominant genetic marker that shows up in mages, but not in no-majes. Pete calls this the "M-gene" and believes that all mages have inherited this gene. Squibs and their descendants seem to have a defective recessive version of the "M-gene" …"

"Presumably, no-maj-born mages are descended from one or more squibs. Something, well, magical reactivates it somehow," Peter Parker chimed in.

"I concur with everything Tony and Pete have said," Bruce Banner added.

"If you give me a copy of your research, gentlemen," said Batman, "I could offer a fresh perspective on it. Otherwise, is there something magical that we could use?"

"Try these," Will Stanton suggested, offering up a handful of small quartz-like stones. "Wednesday and I have added minute runes to some of the warestones I use for magical spying. I can still use them to sense the thoughts and feelings of any person or persons close by to one, but the runes should also prevent most types of mages from using magic when near one or more of the stones.

"Wednesday believes that she has identified a set of runes to allow mages to cast spells or use other enchanted items even when these stones are present. Could we have these added to your cloaking devices, Tony?"

"I like the way you think, Will. Yes, that should be easily possible."

"Could you do a larger version of the cloaking device please, Tony?" Diana asked. "I've got an idea.

"Millie, can you come to Themyscira tomorrow? Please bring Harry, Wednesday, Hannah, Neville, Hermione, Ron and all the potential Furies not resident on Themyscira with you. Thank you."

"What idea is this, Princess?" Batman asked grumpily.

"Oh, just wait and see, old friend. I think that you will like it…"

"I cannot believe that a juggling jester-turned-poltergeist with a magically-animated pantomime horse could be so funny!" Jean chuckled. "In fact, I think it was all the funnier for being so cheesy."

"That tends to be the way with Rentaghost," Rex agreed. "I mean, some of Mr Claypole's jokes were probably past their sell-by dates when he was still alive!

"Oh, this should be fun. They are announcing Bernie St. John." He correctly pronounced the surname as "Sin-Jun".

"What is he supposed to be?" Louise demanded perplexed at the bipedal winged costume that came onto the stage.

"Bernie is the world's only magically-animated fire-breathing pantomime dragon. After him, it'll be Susie Starlight the fairy godmother, followed by the broomstick-riding spectral cowgirl Catastrophe Kate."

"Well, this is certainly the weirdest vaudeville show I've ever been to!"

"Now, Jean…"

"Sorry, Sis!"

"What have you got in mind, Diana?" Ginny asked as they all met in the Temple of the Six Goddesses on Themyscira the next day.

"It's not so much what I have in mind, Ginny dear. What matters is what the Six Goddesses are going to bless some of you with!"

"Exactly, my daughter," Hippolyta agreed.

"Ginny, Pansy, Daphne, Tracey, Padma, Parvati, Katie, Alicia and Susan, please gather in a semi-circle around the altar. Millie, stand just in front of the altar with me. Thank you, all. Now, goddesses Hera, Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis, Hestia and Hecate, I beseech thee to send us thy precious gifts this day…"

As she prayed, a flash of lightning seemed to hit the altar and bounce off, dividing to strike Ginny, Daphne, Tracey, Pansy, Susan, Katie, Alicia and the Patils. Meanwhile, Millie felt _something_ seem to connect with her mind from outside the Temple. All the potential Furies seem to feel a power enter them. As one, they span rapidly to the right, producing vortexes that dissipated with a flash of light and a thunderclap. Each was now clad in a version of Wonder Witch's costume, Pansy's adapted to take account of her pregnancy.

"Behold the Furies!" Hippolyta announced. "They now have everything Wonder Witch has, with their lassos, swords and Caduceus wands only marginally less powerful than hers. We believe that they should all be more than a match for whatever Neron has equipped the usurpers with. The bracelets and shield can all deflect multiple Killing or Blasting Curses in quick succession without even being tarnished and the swords slice easily through solid marble or granite. Your strength, stamina, speed and agility are increased at least fiftyfold by the magic belts. The boots are charmed to soar into the sky at a thought and the tiaras to always return to your hands when flung at the enemy. In addition, the latter items boost the telepathy the Six Goddesses have blessed you all with.

"Susan, Ginny, the telepathy should help you quickly catch up with your fellow Furies in combat drills. I would however recommend that you both join in training sessions regularly from now on. You are both already fit, healthy and experienced fighters, which should also help to get you both quickly up to speed.

"Now, Millie, come outside to meet your new gift." They exited the Temple. "Can you hear her trying to establish the bond? You might need to _change_ first…"

Millie span herself into Wonder Witch and tapped the Caduceus symbol on her tiara. "Yes. Diana, I think you parked your Invisible Jet around here…"

"No, Wonder Witch, _my_ Invisible Jet is in front of the Royal Palace. _Your_ Invisible Jet however is right in front of us!

"Once you have established the bond, I would allow the Furies to develop their own links with it. Pansy can fly the Invisible Jet to carry you into battle. I'm sure that you don't want her fighting until young Sirius is born and weaned, but wouldn't object to her being air support…"

"I'm happy with that! My missus the airwoman…"

"Wasn't that impressive?!" Hermione asked. "I agree that I'm not cut out to be a Fury myself, but the thought of Malfoy, Umbridge and company facing an army of empowered vengeful witches certainly seems fitting.

"Do you agree, Harry?"

"Yes. Plus, Ginny and Daphne both look _hot_ …"

" _Harry James Potter!_ How dare you objectify those women…"

"Hermione, Nev and I were both thinking exactly that about Sue!"

Ron snorted. "Don't worry about the missus. She's on a feminist crusade…"

Henry was walking back from High School when he saw Robin stood by the Batplane. "Hello!"

"Well, Mills, why are you always wearing that coat and scarf…?"

"It's cold! By the way, you are the _last_ person to make any comment on always wearing the same thing…"

"Is your coat Kevlar-weave, Mills? The colours may be dubious…"

"You have it lucky, kid!" Nightwing had joined them. "When I was Robin, I began in neon green shorts, a bright red top, yellow cape, bright green gloves, pixie boots and domino mask. None of the clothes were armoured at all…"

Emma Mills raised her eyebrow at Batman. " _Seriously…?_ "


	14. Chapter 14: War Games

It was a couple of weeks later. The Furies were going through their warm-up exercises together before beginning their training proper. Both Ginny and Susan had been physically active for witches and were used to exercises. Some stretching, jogging and swimming was good for getting the adrenalin flowing and the muscles less tense.

"I was thinking," said Hippolyta, "of having you work as a team against a party of my best Amazons. They are holding that mock-fort assembled over there. You are going to try and take it from them.

"Millie, you have command. Your five hours to complete the task starts now!"

"Are we doing this as Wonder Witch and the Furies? If so…"

"Yes, you should use your Gifts from the Goddesses, including your magic belts. Other than no killing or maiming, there are no rules."

Millie grinned and spun herself into Wonder Witch. The others quickly followed her example. The Furies were ready for action!

"I guess this is a version of "Capture the Flag"", Daphne noted. "We mages don't really play it. Any ideas?"

"Rex was telling me that they used to have mock battles against Sheldrake Grammar's rival school, the Secondary Tech," Wonder Witch noted. "They generally resorted to a mixture of courage, strength and cunning to defend their flag and capture the oppositions. Any ideas?

"First, though, we can't use your names in the field. It is time to assign you all superheroine identities. By the way, our tiaras are charmed so that, however much people _look_ at us, they don't _recognise_ us, unless they already know our civilian identities. Since I don't appear to have been recognised during my admittedly brief superheroine career to date, I assume that the spells work as advertised!

"Susan and Padma, you can be Nemesis and Justice respectively; Ginny, Lioness; Katie, Pursuer; Alicia, Tracker; Daphne, Protectress; Tracey, Vendetta; Parvati, Grace; and Pansy, Wrath. What do you all think?"

"Perfect!" Daphne answered for all of them.

"Well, then, my Furies, any suggestions?"

"It's not going to be easy. That mock-fort is at the apex of a steep hill and has excellent lines of vision."

"True, Pursuer. Any ideas on what we can do to even things up?"

"Can we take the Invisible Jet to pick somethings up from Potter Island, Wonder Witch?"

"There's nothing to say that we can't, Lioness. I recognise that grin, dear. You've got some cunning plan in that fiendish brain of yours!"

"George imported several tonnes of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder via the New York branch of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. He gave Harry and Ron a generous free supply for the war effort. As the wife of Harry and the sister of both George and Ron, I'm sure that they would let me borrow some. If it helps us train, it would _technically_ be helping the war effort…"

"Err, Lioness, I don't suppose you have a Hand of Glory we can use as well? We wouldn't be able to use magic to see. We'll be as blind as they would."

"Protectress darling, whoever said anything about using _magical_ means of illumination?!"

" _Muggle means?!_ Oh, you were _wasted_ in Gryffindor, Lioness!"

"Exactly! The W.I.N. provided Harry with several adjustable pairs of infrared night vision goggles. They work in areas even with high doses of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder present. Harry tested that out straightaway.

"Now, if we use the Invisible Jet to fly over the mock-fort, Wrath can pilot it overhead, whilst we drop the Powder over the target. Then we put our goggles on and use the charms on our boots to fly down. What do you all think?"

"As far as we know, they won't be prepared for a night attack during the daytime. Capital, Lioness!"

"Thanks, Justice. It is good to know that our Ravenclaw rates my strategy."

"I think I can speak for all us Slytherins," Wonder Witch added, "in saying that it must be one of the most cunning things we've ever heard."

"Well, both Harry and I were told that we would be successful there. We were both cunning enough, however, to join the lions. That way people don't automatically assume that we must be sneaky!"

"I wish that we had thought of that!"

"True, Vendetta. We wouldn't have been raped if we had. My father would have disowned me at a much younger age, though."

"My parents would have taken you in, Wrath. You as well, Wonder Witch."

"Thank you, Protectress.

"When you are ready Lioness, Wrath shall take us to Potter Island for supplies. They won't see this coming!"

"Uncle Neville? Auntie Hannah?"

"Yes, Jimmy?"

"Mum and Dad are having a surprise party for Mom on 16th February. It's her 60th birthday. As it's a Friday, they were wondering if you could both come. They will be inviting others, but I asked if I could invite Hagrid and the pair of you in person."

"Tell Harry and Ginny that we would both be delighted. We would be happy to escort all the Potter and Weasley clan present at the Academy as well. I assume that you would want a weekend pass?"

"Please.

"By the way, Dad should be free to address the school that Sunday evening. He shall be introducing the Battlefield Duelling Class to the school. Hopefully, that should spark plenty of interest in the new subject. As Dad puts it, if some bullies back home want to use their new repertoire of Dark Curses on us when we are back at Hogwarts, we need to know how to duel outside of a formal setting."

"I quite agree, Jimmy. Your father is truly formidable in combat. Apart from your Uncle Ron, he is the best tutor that you could have."

"Perhaps I should speak to Minerva about a course in basic healing? If we are going to be treated to the Harry Potter Guide to Fighting, we are likely to need it!

"Joking apart, if the pupils could treat minor injuries and ailments themselves, it would allow me to concentrate on the patients who _really_ need a Healer's care."

"You have a point, my darling. I'll add my support.

"Please pass on our best wishes as well as our acceptance of the invite, Jimmy. I'll speak to Minerva about Harry coming on Sunday. We can suggest the Basic Healing course at the same time…"

The Invisible Jet landed on Potter Island with Wonder Witch, Lioness, Protectress, Vendetta and Wrath on board. Instead of in front of the main house, they landed by a smaller building. The upper floor was being used as a flat by George, Angelina and their children Fred and Roxanne, whilst the ground floor was a workshop and warehouse for George's inventions and imported goods.

"Ginny!" Angelina shouted in delight, hugging her sister-in-law. "I thought that you were training on Themyscira again today. "Daphne and Tracey too!"

"Hi Angie! It's _Lioness_ , _Protectress_ and _Vendetta_ respectively when we're superheroines.

"We've come with Wonder Witch and Wrath – that's Pansy – to ask George for some Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder for use in a War Game."

"That should be easily arranged. _George! Get your arse into gear and come here! Now!_ "

"What is it, Angie? Oh, hi, Gin, ladies.

"From your choice of apparel, I assume that you want something to assist you in the war effort? Take it all free of charge!"

"As I was telling Angie, we are _Lioness_ , _Protectress_ and _Vendetta_ is said apparel. You are right, though. We are playing a War Game as part of our training, involving capturing a mock-fort. I have a cunning plan, but it involves a couple of dozen bags of Peruvian Instant…"

"As you know, I've several tonnes of the stuff in storage. Help yourselves. As I said, all on the house!"

"Wonder Witch?" asked a bemused Harry, as his blood-adopted sister entered his study in the main house. Ron, Hermione, Wednesday and he were holding a planning meeting for the war effort.

"Hi everyone. Do you have those infra-red night vision goggles handy, please, Harry?"

"Yes, sure. I'll get them. Whatever for?"

"We have to capture a mock-fort guarded by a cohort of our fellow Amazons.

"Your darling wife had a brainwave. She is at George and Angie's picking up some Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. The plan is to fly over the fort in the Invisible Jet, drop the Powder and leave Wrath, that's Pansy, to fly overhead as the rest of us descend using our boots.

"Lioness, or Ginny, is a sneaky genius! All us Slytherins adore her!"

"She is! You need the goggles for vision? I'll fetch them now."

"Any change, Tracker?"

"No, Nemesis. Eight Amazons are on the ramparts, all armed with bows and arrows, plus probably swords and shields. We can't see over the parapet to confirm this.

"We don't know the exact numbers inside. There must be a few guards behind the entrance and on each of the three storeys. All highly trained Amazon warriors."

"This won't be easy. Here, take the spyglass and see for yourself…"

"The usual order, Jonny, Jessie?"

"Please Hadji.

"You wanted to speak to us, Rex?"

Rex, Luna and the Danas were meeting with Hadji Quest-Singh, his adoptive brother and sister-in-law at _The Alchemist Arms_ ' Diner.

"Yes, Jess. I was wondering if the three of you had looked over Tony, Peter and Bruce's research yet?"

"Well, as one of the few leading mages who is also a scientist, I was kept informed. So far, the research seems promising.

"I can pass the research to your friends at the Paranormal Investigations Bureau, if you wish. Between Jon, George and Jigger, there is plenty of scientific expertise. Their contributions would be welcome."

"Thanks, Hadji," Louise agreed. "That was what we were after. Velma Dinkley has also expressed an interest…"

"She did blush when I suggested Mystery Inc head to London and liaise with the Bureau," Rex chuckled. "At least, she and Jigger are tentatively meeting up for coffee when they can via a portal between Crystal Cove and Jigger's place in our suburb of outer London."

"What about George?" Jean asked interested.

"From what Bob Andrews tells me, she and Jupiter were what he called _making out_ a couple of nights back. She's bagged her man already!

"I'm glad for her. Jupiter's got his foibles, but he's a good man. Plus, he is George's intellectual equal, which she would want.

"How are your children and fathers?"

"All well, thanks Rex. Dad's working on the new M.A.S.K. project for the Peaceful Nations Alliance. He was working with Bruce Sato's nephew and Alex Sector's granddaughter on the designs for the new masks and vehicles. Hopefully, it should be active later this year."

"Thanks, Jonathan. Give him, Race and the children my regards.

"Now to, what was the phrase, _make out_ with my gorgeous, sweet, smart fiancée…"

Louise smiled. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Rex!"

"You might want to rephrase that, Sis!"

" _Now, Jean…!_ "

"Sorry, Sis!"

Wonder Witch's Invisible Jet landed on Themyscira. All the Furies met up in front of it to finalise the plan of attack.

"What are they waiting for?" Hippolyta mused, as she observed proceedings through a spyglass of her own. "They have had a couple of hours already. All they have done so far is observe the fort, have a couple of meetings and fly to Potter Island and back."

"I can see that, Mother," Diana replied, also viewing events via a field telescope. "Presumably those boxes in Wonder Witch's Invisible Jet are for some scheme or another. I wonder what they are up to.

"Wait, mother. Everyone is boarding the Jet now. Presumably they are about to put their plan into action.

"All are on board. The plane is taking off."

"It looks as if they are flying towards the fort. An air assault has much to recommend it."

"Agreed. The archers on the roof should be a handicap, but not insurmountable, given the Furies have their bracelets and shields. I think the plan is a reasonable one."

"They are over the fort now, Diana. This should be…"

"Mother, why are they pouring several bags of black powder over the fort?"

"Well, Diana, given that there seems to be a thick black mist building up around it, I assume that they are unexpectedly turning the exercise into a night raid in the middle of the day. While the defenders are trained for such an attack, the swift change in conditions at a wrong time should cause sufficient disorientation to give the Furies a brief window of opportunity.

"Wonder Witch has kissed her wife and is leading all bar Pansy in jumping from the plane and flying down into the mist."

"All wearing what appear to be night vision goggles too. Very sneaky! This should be interesting…"

Wonder Witch swooped down through the artificial thick black fog. Through her infra-red night vision goggles, she saw the guards on the ramparts. Catching an Amazon defender with each booted foot, she landed hard. Both guards were soon out for the count.

Lioness, Nemesis, Justice and Grace were just behind her. With typical feistiness, Lioness wrestled a much larger Amazon warrior to the ground, using a couple of enhanced strength punches to end the fight. She then did a forward roll, knocking down another opponent like a bowling ball.

Nemesis whacked one sentry into unconsciousness with the flat of her sword, before knocking another out with a couple of swipes of her hoplon shield. She wasn't perhaps the most elegant fighter, having trained less than the others, but had the typical Hufflepuff's determination.

Justice dispatched another sentry with a rapid-fire chain of spells from her Caduceus wand whilst her twin Grace with balletic elegance leapt up and caught the final of the eight sentries under her chin with her left foot. With Protectress, Vendetta, Pursuer and Tracker having joined them on the ramparts, Lioness blasted the trapdoor down into the mock-fort to smithereens with an overpowered blasting curse. Shunning the ladder, Wonder Witch and the Furies flew down, before charging into the Amazon guards with their shields.

All three floors were taken, and the flag captured within forty-five minutes. Hippolyta presented each of the Furies with a laurel wreath.

"How did it go?" Harry asked that evening.

"Very well thanks, darling," Ginny beamed. "Hippolyta and Diana were most impressed."

"Largely due to your stratagem, Ginny," Millie congratulated her.

"And your leadership, Millie! I'll enjoy serving under your command…"

"Likewise," Pansy agreed. "In fact, I want to _serve under you_ again tonight, my love…"

" _My heroines!_ " Lily cheered.

"Now, _please_ can I have a poster of Wonder Witch and the Furies, signed by all of them? That would be _so cool!_ "

"And I thought my days of being a pin-up were past! I could sign Harry's copy of the 2003 Holyhead Harpies Charity Swimsuit Calendar for you if you like, Lily…"

"I'm sure that Daddy would want to keep that, Mummy…"

" _Very much so, Lils!_ Your Mummy was Miss August that year. That bikini was so skimpy she might as well have been sky-clad…"

" _Ooh!_ Let me see it…"

"Of course, Weds. It's in my study…"


	15. Chapter 15: Life Begins At 60

"I never thought that I would see little Ginny lift up a five-tonne rock one-handed," Ron chuckled, "not unless she was holding her wand in it!"

"Unless you have a serious desire to find out what a Bat-Bogey Hex cast from a Caduceus Wand by a witch with superhuman strength is like," Harry noted, "I wouldn't call her _little_! Particularly when she has enhanced hearing…"

Lioness put the rock down and nodded to Vendetta, who took her own turn to lift and hold the massive boulder. Once she had put it down gently, the two petite redheads shared a long hug. Protectress took her turn, before snogging Vendetta and embracing Lioness warmly.

The reason Ginny had been dubbed "Lioness" was partly for her fiery redhead's temper, partly for the Weasleys being a strongly Gryffindor family, but also for the fact that the youngest of the Furies had become the den mother of the squadron. Her combination of effervescent personality and passionate devotion towards those she cares about quickly made her a much-loved member of the group.

Daphne was also a favourite of her fellow Furies. If Ginny was the den mother, then Daphne was the older sister who would beat up any boy or girl in the playground who so much as looked at you funny then give you the biggest hug in the world to make you feel much better. The "Protectress" name was well-chosen, Millie knowing just what Daphne had been to her, Pansy and especially Tracey of course during the Carrows' reign of terror at Hogwarts and subsequently.

Tracey was out to avenge what had been done to her by Nott, Goyle and to a lesser extent Zabini. The same thought drove Pansy into righteous anger, as it did Millie. "Vendetta" and "Wrath" thus suited Tracey and Pansy respectively perfectly.

Katie and Alicia both went for a fighting style that suited the two Chasers down to the ground. They would stalk their opponents stealthily, before speeding into an attack. Usually, based on their combat training, this would consist of a barrage of rapid-fire spells or a brutal series of strikes with shield or the flat of the sword. "Pursuer" and "Tracker" were perfect for the pair.

Parvati, unlike her fellow Gryffindors, had developed a technique that relied on her using her long limbs and slender physique in the elegant manner she had developed when modelling her dresses. It seemed to involve a lot of nimble dodging before almost dancing up to her opponent and swiftly going for a knockout blow with feet, fists, Caduceus wand or flat of sword. "Grace" was the perfect _nom de guerre_ for her.

Padma preferred overwhelming her foes with as many curses, hexes and jinxes as her sharp Ravenclaw mind could come up with, although she had quickly picked up moves from a range of the martial arts her instructors had trained her in. Her friend and senior prosecutor Susan threw herself into a fray with all the determination and loyalty that you would expect of a Hufflepuff. Both ladies were driven by the same desire for justice and fairness that they applied to prosecuting possible perpetrators, easily earning them "Justice" and "Nemesis" as names for their costumed _alter egos_.

Leading all of them into battle, of course, would fall to the statuesque Millie as Wonder Witch, the original British Amazon. The brawny combative sorceress superheroine was rapidly becoming a truly formidable warrior, combining Slytherin guile with Gryffindor daring-do. Her close friend and mentor Wonder Woman regarded her as one of the best fighters Themyscira had seen. Hippolyta concurred, adding that she should make an excellent general to the Furies.

Looking at the ten beautiful but deadly witches in front of them, Harry, Wednesday, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Hannah had never felt surer that Lucius Malfoy and his faux-government would be given the hiding of their lives. Sure, Malfoy had Neron. He wasn't, however, the only one with a demon up his sleeve…

"Welcome to River Heights, Luna." Louise Dana had driven Rex, Jean and Luna to a large town.

"Very nice, Rex. Why are we here?"

"That building there is the Nancy Drew Leisure Centre. Nancy herself was born and bred here. She is a sleeping partner in the centre. We often have _community meetings_ here."

"Good to see you, Rex, Louise, Jean." This was from a chirpy athletic blonde lady. A notebook was clearly visible in her handbag.

"Always good to see a fellow journalist, Penny. Luna Scamander, meet Penny Livingston nee Parker. Penny was a schoolgirl journalist and sleuth from Riverview. She writes for _The Riverview Gazette_ , as her late father used to."

"Hi Mrs Scamander. Your Dad owns that wizard paper Rex works for, right? It must be neat to write for one of them!

"Jerry is looking after our grandchildren. Louise Sidell brought me.

"On the subject of ladies named Louise, congratulations both of you! Although it did cost me the ten bucks I bet Jerry that you two would _never_ get together. Typical!"

"Thank you, Penny," Louise Dana beamed, showing off her engagement ring.

"Mrs Livingston, you are taking that Royal Jelly honey, I take it? You don't look old enough to be a grandmother…"

"You got it, Mrs Scamander." A chubby brunette approached. "Finally, Louise! Where did you park? Bayport? Rocky Beach? Sleepyside-on-Hudson? Midston? Idaville?"

" _Penny!_ " Louise Sidell protested.

"Penny has always been a bit flippant, Luna," Rex commented to Luna. "She must have driven several evildoers to distraction with irreverent comments over the years. Good people too, for that matter.

"She has a good heart, though, and is one of the pluckiest people I have ever met. She's a top-notch reporter too. You can't help liking her…"

"How are the preparations for Wednesday's sixtieth going, Gin?" Parvati asked as they relaxed in an ice bath after completing their training for the morning.

"Very well, thanks, Parv," her friend responded. "We have told Weds that we are taking her out for a slap-up dinner on Friday evening in the restaurant at _The Alchemists Arms_ with our family. In fact, we are going to the ballroom for a much larger gathering. There shall be feasting, drinking, singing and dancing long into the night. She deserves a fabulous time.

"It would be good for morale too. We are still a few months off from being ready to kick Lucius Malfoy and his cronies out of power and return home."

"Well, Pads and I, or rather _Justice_ and _Grace_ , intend to be there every step of the way!"

"Well, as _Lioness_ , I shall be with you. Can't let Harry, Wednesday, Ron and Millie as Wonder Witch have all the fun, can we…?"

"Are we all agreed?" Frank Hardy asked the assembled crowd. "We shall use our talents to offer any training, intelligence gathering, liaison with other bodies and any other assistance we can provide to the British Ministry of Magic in Exile.

"That said, what does the Ministry currently need?"

"I was wondering if my fellow journalists could help me go through what records we have of Lucius Malfoy's political history," Rex noted. "Delores Umbridge's, too. We are used to spotting politician's real intentions…"

"I'm in, Rex," Richard Morton responded. "Like you, I often work for the Paranormal Investigations Bureau." Richard was one of Jon and Penny Warrender's fellow Lone Piners. A cheerful fair-haired man, he was a reporter for _The Clarion_. He lived with his wife Fenella and son Reuben in London. As Reuben was engaged to Princess Athena of Themyscira, the family's strong links with the metahuman and mystical communities was guaranteed to continue.

"As am I," Daphne Blake agreed. "Mystery Inc. has worked with the cape and cowl brigade regularly over the years. Witches, devils and phantoms are what we are famed for after all…"

"Crooked realtors in fright masks is what we are famed for, Daphne," Velma reminded her.

"Most ghost hunters, psychic sleuths and so on face their fair share of mistaken witnesses, criminal fraudsters and the like," Jon told her. "Tom Carnacki maintains that out of every hundred hauntings he investigates, ninety-nine have a rational or criminal explanation. It is the hundredth time, however, that keeps him interested.

"Now we know that the Faux-Ministry of Magic is comprised of genuine witches and wizards, backed up by a real-life demon. No crooked estate agents or disillusioned caretakers need apply."

"As a reporter and a sleuth," Penny Livingston agreed, "I know that records and sources are our stock in trade. We follow the evidence where it leads us. If there are clues to trail, we follow them to the end, as we always do."

Other journalists, including Ken Holt, Bob Andrews and Liz Spencer, roared their approval.

"In addition," Rex added, "could Jupiter Jones, Danny Dunn and the Swifts join the Quests, Velma and the Bureau in reviewing the research Tony Stark, Peter Parker and Bruce Banner are conducting into muggle methods of negating or preventing the use of certain types of magic? That would be a great help."

"I say, you seem to have forgotten me, Milligan," said a moon-faced bespectacled man, who spoke in a rich and plummy voice that sounded as if he was speaking in capital letters. "My scientific expertise is…"

"Sorry, Staggers. I think that your talents are better deployed elsewhere." J.O. Stagg was an old friend of Rex and Jigger from Sheldrake Grammar School. He had a flare for inventing unworkable gadgets.

"Where?"

"Liaison," Jigger suggested, "between the scientists and the main committee. I'm sure we can find a role that suits your talents…"

"There _is_ one?!" Jean asked Rex quietly.

" _Now, Jean…_ "

"Sorry, Sis!"

"Now," said Nancy Drew, "let's break for lunch. We can have further discussions afterwards."

"With lashings of ginger beer?" George Kirrin asked Georgia "George" Fayne.

"I believe your cousin Dick has brought some with him. Fentimans' Traditional, I think he said."

" _How smashing!_

"Jupiter darling, you must try some. It's fantastic stuff!"

Friday evening had come. Wednesday was delighted when Albus and James arrived on weekend pass from the Albus Dumbledore Academy, alongside Victoire, Rose and the other Weasley children at the school. James came up, embraced her tightly and pecked her on the cheek. "Happy Birthday, Mom! I hope that your special day is going well."

"Very well, thank you Jamie!" Wednesday beamed. "Thank you for the books. You have great taste."

"I asked Grandma Morticia for ideas," he admitted. "She was a great help as usual."

"Mom always _is_ great, Sweetie."

"That she is," Harry agreed. "I am very lucky with all three of my mothers-in-law!

"Now, it is time to head off to _The Alchemists Arms_ for dinner."

At that, he led the party through a portal to the club. Instead of heading for the restaurant, however, he led Wednesday into the ballroom. " ** _SURPRISE!_** " yelled out the assembled throng.

All the senior council of the Secret Circle (including Doctor Fate, Clea, Mandrake and the Sar Dubotnal) were present, as were a generous gathering of mages and no-majes, empowered or otherwise. There were two Kryptonians, four Atlanteans, a significant party of Amazons (not including Millie and the Furies, who were also all present), the entire Bat family (in tuxedos or evening gowns over batsuits to protect their civilian identities from those not yet in the know), plenty of Storybrooke folk, several no-longer young sleuths, scientists and journalists, plus many more. Wednesday was a popular lass!

"It's good to see you as always!" Kara Danvers said, hugging her friend tightly. "How does it feel to be sixty?"

"Thanks to this "M-Gene", I still look and feel thirty."

"Fair enough. They used to say that life begins at forty. I believe it's sixty now."

"Whether it is or not, I'm still in my prime."

"Definitely!" Ginny purred. "You certainly know how to keep Harry and me…"

" _Mum!_ "

"Sorry Jamie. Your Mom has that effect on me."

"I know. Dad too. I'm pleased for you all, but can you keep the mushy talk to the bedroom please?

"Actually, it's Mom's birthday. Flirt with her as much as you like!"

"We don't need your permission, Jamie," Harry interjected, "but it's good to know that you approve of us."

"As I always say, Dad, Mom is _cool!_ All of you are! I'm proud to be in this family. You know that."

"Why can't Al be more like you?" Ginny sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm not a crawler like Jamie is?"

" _Albus Severus Potter!_ Apologise at once!"

"But, Dad…"

"You are to be _grounded_ for the entire Easter holidays."

"But, Dad…"

" _Albus Severus Potter!_ I see a spanking in your immediate future if you don't stop talking now!"

"But, Mum… _Ouch!_ " His mother's Bat-Bogey Hex had been both accurate and powerful.

"Ah, my darling daughter," Morticia said as they tucked into their Texas Longhorn steaks with steak fries, "to think that you are now almost middle-aged and yet you are still _ma petite fille chérie_."

" _Je l'ai toujours été, maman. Merci pour tout._ "

"Wednesday, that is _so sexy_ …"

"Err, Mum, what is so desirable about Mom telling Grandma Morticia that she always will be her little girl and thanking her for everything?"

"Was that what she said, Jamie?"

"Mum! If I can learn French, you and Dad are both perfectly capable of doing so."

"You are right, Jamie," Harry admitted. "We really should try. Pansy, can you teach us please?"

"Of course, Harry."

Pansy and Millie were dancing the Pride of Erin Waltz together at the ceilidh following the dinner. As Tracey was taking a breather, Daphne had asked Harry to partner her. Since Ginny and Wednesday were obviously more than happy to waltz together as a pair, they agreed. James was happily dancing with Lily. Albus had been packed off to Potter Island with Kreacher with a flea in his ear once the meal had finished. He was already dreading the hiding Ginny had promised that she would give him the following day.

"Wednesday seems to be having a good birthday," Daphne noted as Harry twirled her around. "She deserves it! You all do.

"Ginny's right. We are all becoming one big happy family."

"In my experience, Ginny is rarely wrong!" Harry chuckled. "As a Weasley, she knows all about family. Wednesday's the same as an Addams. The Greengrasses and Davises are also close-knit…"

"Indeed, Harry. You were unlucky. Your uncle was never a suitable guardian for a mage."

"True. I can't say that I was sad when he suffered that fatal heart attack. Dudley and I are friends now and Aunt Petunia has become closer to me since she was widowed. Hopefully, one day we'll have a true familial relationship.

"Are you and Tracey up for a midnight swim after we get back to Potter Island?"

"As I've said before, I _love_ the Potter family bonding traditions. We are in!"

"Goodnight, Sis!" Pugsley called as the Addamses prepared to return to 0001 Cemetery Lane after the ceilidh had finished.

"Goodnight everyone!" Wednesday responded, as she, Harry and Ginny kissed her folks' goodnight.

"Congratulations!" Regina Mills added. "I do love these parties!"

"Since most mages neither know nor need to know about _The Alchemists Arms_ and the Secret Circle, I won't be writing a piece for the press," Rex Milligan informed them. "I might include the account of how we first met in _The Quibbler_ next week though, as an extra birthday present, so to speak."

"Thank you, Rex.

"Come on, everyone. It's time to return to Potter Island."

Following a quick midnight swim with Daphne, Tracey, Pansy and Millie, Wednesday had taken Harry and Ginny to bed. "Thank you for such a great day!"

"It was our pleasure," Ginny told her. "And it's not over yet. A midnight swim always makes me rather frisky…"

Wednesday smiled. _Here's to the next sixty years…_


	16. Chapter 16: Action Stations

On the following day, Wednesday enjoyed a quiet day with her friends and family on Potter Island. It was generally spent on a beach or in the sea, splashing about with James and Lily. Albus was confined to his room, his bottom smarting from the spanking Ginny had given him.

"I'll miss being on a tropical paradise once we all return home," Tracey mused softly, as she, Daphne and Ginny reclined on sun loungers.

"We come here regularly," Ginny replied. "Daphne and you are always welcome here. This is _Potter Island_ after all!"

"And we are Greengrass-Potters," Daphne agreed. "All-year round tans for us now, darling!"

"You are part of the family now, Ma, Auntie Tracey," James said, pecking first Daphne and then Tracey on the cheek.

"The Carrows are concerned that the Hogwarts students aren't progressing fast enough with the Dark Arts, Lucius," Delores Umbridge complained. "Apparently, respectable purebloods don't teach their children them anymore.

"I really fear that when Potter and his merry band arrive, our army shall be not up to the task."

"What of my grandson? Surely Draco has…"

"I'm not sure. Amycus doesn't think young Scorpius has the stomach to cast anything particularly dark or harmful. He has the raw power, certainly, but…"

"What did I expect from a half-Greengrass grandson?! I want him using the Dark Curses by this coming Friday. If he isn't, threaten him with the _Cruciatus!_ That should be all the encouragement he needs!"

"As much as I dislike torturing purebloods, I agree that it is the only way, Lucius. Still, he is your own grandson…"

"Draco always learned better under threat of torture, Delores my dear. It is the Malfoy way. Families are for business and genealogy, not love. Oh, I do care for Narcissa, Draco and Scorpius. Sentiment, however, must come below the Pureblood Cause."

"The sacrifices we must make, Lucius, to see a British Wizard World just for purebloods of the _right sort…_ "

"Students of the Albus Dumbledore Academy of Magic," Minerva McGonagall began, "our guest this evening needs no introduction. He is Head of the Auror Division of the Ministry of Magic in Exile, the chief strategist of the war effort, the Chosen One who ended both Voldemort's Reigns of Terror and, for some of you, "Dad" or "Uncle Harry".

"Please welcome Harry Potter with a round of applause!" It took a while for the clapping to die down. "It is always good to see you again, Harry."

"Thank you, Headmistress, for your kind invitation to address the staff and students of the Academy," Harry began. "Albus Dumbledore was a mentor to me and a great wizard. It is only fitting that this school be named after a man devoted to the education of witches and wizards. I hope that this place will remain open after our return, possibly as an exchange between the British and American wizard schools.

"That, however, would be a matter for future discussion between the various schools themselves. For now, I want to talk about duelling. Not the formal stuff, but what to do when attacked in the streets.

"I don't want to lie. There are wizards and witches back home who aren't part of the faux-Ministry. They haven't been to Azkaban. Nevertheless, they aren't unsympathetic to the aims of Lucius Malfoy, Delores Umbridge and their friends. That almost certainly includes Hogwarts students. Whilst your first port of call should be to alert a teacher or another responsible adult, you may not have time to do so.

"Most wizards and witches who remained behind aren't closet Death Eaters or Pure Blood Separatists or Supremacists. The same is true for many of the current pupils at Hogwarts. I cannot, however, be sure that _none are!_ Certainly, I know from bitter experience that some adults will find ways to avoid being directly involved in the fiendish plans of our Azkaban escapees. There will always be those who escape justice by claiming coercion or ignorance.

"It is vital, therefore, that you learn how to react to an attack, particularly a surprise one. To that end, I am arranging with Professor McGonagall for a class on battlefield duelling. This shall be taken by me or an experienced Auror. My friend Wonder Witch might just be turning up from time to time, other commitments allowing.

"Thank you for listening."

Once again, the applause resounded. Harry Potter was a popular figure among young wizards.

"Now, my boys and girls," Amycus Carrow began, "you have until this time next week to show _true enthusiasm_ for the Dark Arts. If not, Headmistress Umbridge and Minister Malfoy have authorised, nay _commanded_ , the use of the _Cruciatus_ on you all to provide further encouragement."

Scorpius Malfoy groaned inwardly. _Thank you, Grandad!_ _You and your inability to forget the so-called glory days when you were kissing the feet of a psychopath brought us to this._

That evening, Scorpius checked the dormitory for listening charms, cast _Muffliato_ and used his own secret magic mirror to contact his parents. This again was only linked to the one other mirror.

"Mum, Dad, Amycus Carrow has told us that Grandad has authorised the use of the _Cruciatus_ on us if we don't show sufficient desire to practice the Dark Arts…"

" _He has what?! Why, when I get my hands on that accursed…_ "

"Peace, darling!" Draco told Astoria. "That said, we need to get Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, St Mungo's and Diagon Alley free from Ministry Control. If we get the main educational, medical and economic centres liberated, Father will be forced to take direct action.

"I'm damned if our son has to suffer torture just because my father can't accept that his cause is long-since lost. We'll contact Harry tonight, Scorpius. Something tells me that Amycus Carrow won't be in Hogwarts next week, son…"

" _He what?!_ " Harry spluttered as Draco told him about the Carrows. "I quite agree, my friends. It is time for another regime change at Hogwarts! I'll speak to our allies tonight, with plans for a meeting tomorrow or Wednesday.

"Daphne! Astoria's on the mirror!"

"Thank you, Harry." Daphne and Tracey had decided to move to Potter Island when they weren't in training sessions. "Hi, Sis, Draco!"

"Good to see you, Daphne!" Astoria beamed. "How's Tracey?"

"Very well, thank you," Tracey replied, siding up alongside her wife. "It's good to see you both. How is life back home?"

"Bad! The foul toad and my _dear_ father-in-law are going to allow Amycus Carrow to use the _Cruciatus_ on pupils that aren't showing the correct enthusiasm for using the Dark Arts. Since one of them is…"

"If those _bastards_ lay one finger on my nephew," Daphne growled, "I'll…"

"That is why we need to kick them out of Hogwarts this week!" Harry told her determinedly. "I'll talk to Stephen tomorrow to arrange a senior council meeting.

"Millie, can you get the Furies battle-ready in three or four days?"

"Possibly, Harry. I would like to consult with Hippolyta and Diana first though."

"That's fair enough, Sis! If so, it's time to see what you all can really do in the heat of fray. After all, this won't be a mere training exercise. Umbridge and the Carrows are ruthless fanatics. They play for keeps."

"If necessary, so shall we! Umbridge and the Carrows are thoroughly nasty pieces of work, Harry. The foul toad tortured you. Those ghastly siblings encouraged the bullying of me and, well, _that_ of Pansy and Tracey. I won't mourn any of the three. _Who the bloody hell would?_ "

"None of us, that's for sure!" Astoria agreed over the mirror.

"That trick of Ginny's might work at Hogwarts, if you have plenty of that powder," Hippolyta mused. "As you said you have plenty, that shouldn't be a problem."

"We do," Millie responded. "There are extra of those goggles too. Fancy coming along, Harry? You too, Wednesday and Ron?"

"What about me?" Hermione grumbled.

"Well, if Pansy as Wrath is flying the Invisible Jet at several thousand feet, you would be making the descent on broomstick. I know your love of flying, dear. That's why I'm not asking Neville, either.

"We could do with a healer, Hannah. I know Poppy Pomphrey is here, but she is getting a bit too long in the tooth for night flights and battlefield medicine."

"If my lovely wives are going into battle," Neville said firmly, "then I'll fly a broomstick, a thestral, or even a bloody hippogriff to join them."

" _That comment_ , Nev," Hannah told him, "is yet another example of what makes Sue and I both adore you. You are a badger in lion's clothing!"

"And," Susan added, " _boy, are you getting lucky tonight!_ " She then proceeded to snog her husband very thoroughly indeed. " _Very lucky indeed!_ "

"Moving swiftly on," Harry quickly interrupted, "if we get agreement from the Secret Circle, we shall aim to attack on Thursday this week. There shall be no Umbridge or Carrows at Hogwarts on Monday to cast _any_ curses, Unforgiveable or otherwise!"

"You are planning an aerial assault on Hogwarts?" Wanda Maximoff mused. "Full marks for originality, all of you!"

"It does seem just crazy enough to work," Will Stanton agreed.

"What about the children?" Rupert Giles asked concerned. "A daytime assault turned magically into a night raid on a school would see panicking children running around in darkness and confusion."

"True, Rupert," Ron replied. "Hermione, love, how do you feel about flying Invisible Jet?"

His wife shrugged. "That should be OK. Why?"

"You can monitor the Marauder's Map for us, sweetheart. If you relay where Umbridge, the Carrows and other undesirables are, we can target them. In addition, we use non-lethal curses and strikes if there are students around.

"Once we have finished with Hogwarts, we shall have a base to liberate Hogsmeade. Meanwhile, a second team shall use some of the magic detection nullifiers Tony has devised and the portal to the Tower of London to launch raids to retake Diagon Alley and St Mungo's.

"If we can deprive the new regime of their main power bases outside of the ministry itself, that could only help us. With the ministry being located underground, luring _Minister Malfoy_ and his cronies into the open might resolve the matter quicker.

"We need allies, however, to achieve this. Not only the rest of you, but the Amazons, the Slayers and any others we can contact. Any muscle, magical or otherwise, we can have at hand may be essential!"

Stephen Strange stood up. "Then such muscle you shall have, I promise you!"

"Buffy and Faith are certainly both aching for a fight!" Willow Rosenberg agreed.

"Diana wants to get her hands on the people behind that magic law," Millie chimed in. "She'll have Wonder Witch for back-up there!"

"I've contacted UNIT and SHIELD," Wanda added. "The Doctor should be joining us, as should a party from New York. I believe the Bats are sending a team as well. As for others…"

"We'll do what we can," Louise Dana promised, Jean and Rex nodding in agreement.

"Thank you all," Harry Potter responded. "We'll aim to launch our attack on Thursday."

"Now, Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur are dropping you both off at school tomorrow, Lily, Hugo," Ginny told them the following evening. "As you know, we are going to be busy. We have a country to liberate!"

"Stay safe, all of you!" Lily cried, hugging her parents, stepmothers and assorted relations, honorary or otherwise. "I don't want to lose any of you."

"People die in wars, littl'un. We want it to be all on the other side, obviously. I promise that we shall all be careful to avoid casualties."

"Thank you, Auntie Millie." Lily hugged the statuesque witch, who stooped to allow the girl to peck her cheek.

"Anytime, littl'un!"

It was early Thursday morning, UK time. Wonder Witch's Invisible Jet was heading towards the British Isles at top speed. On board were Harry, Wednesday, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Hannah, as well as Wonder Witch and the nine Furies. With several bags of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, a large bag of infra-red night vision goggles and broomsticks for Harry, Wednesday, Ron, Neville and Hannah also inside the cabin, it was rather cosy. There was also a large unit of Tony Stark's patented device to cloak them from most magical means of scanning and undetectably bypass most wards. Those who would be leaving the Invisible Jet had units on one of their forearms. Will Stanton, Hadji Quest-Singh and Wanda Maximoff, with assistance from Tony, the other Quests and Tom Swift junior on the No-Maj side, had put all their combined knowledge into perfecting the devices.

"We should be flying over Northern Ireland en route for Scotland any minute now," Pansy informed the others. "This shall be the first major test of the new technology. The first ward should be dead ahead."

Harry cast a few spells with the Elder Wand. "That's right, Pansy. We should be passing through the ward right about… _Now!_

"As far as I can detect, the ward didn't even detect us, let alone alert the authorities. We can do this! I'll contact our allies." He produced a mirror out of his pocket, tapped it with the Elder Wand and said "Luna Scamander." Her face appeared in the mirror.

"Hello Harry. How is the flight going?"

"Very well, Luna. We've just successfully passed the first ward. The cloaking devices work!

"Are you all ready to take the portal to the Tower of London? Activate the cloaking devices prior to leaving the Tower walls. Once done, Apparate to just outside the Leaky Cauldron. There should be a party from UNIT and some Slayers under Faith to meet you there."

"Mystery Inc and the Paranormal Investigations Bureau should be there too," Luna noted. "Rex and the Danas are coming with us, as are the Stantons and the Quests."

"The more the merrier, Luna!" Ginny (or rather Lioness) responded. "Stay safe, dear. Give Rita a hex from me when you retake the _Daily Prophet_ offices."

"It's good to see you again, Luna. You also, Rolf and Rex." The ghost of Anne Boleyn smiled at her old friends, once they had come through the portal. "Are you returning home now?"

"We intend to retake Diagon Alley and St Mungo's, Anne," Luna answered. "Some of the others are attacking Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. Hopefully, this should draw out the faux-ministry and their pet demon."

"Do you have any plans for fighting demons? They are a different challenge to battling witches and wizards."

"Queen Anne Boleyn," Rex announced, "may I introduce you to Dr Stephen Strange, Jason Blood, John Constantine, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews?"

"Ah yes. Luna has mentioned most of you before. The Sorcerer Supreme, the accursed knight, the Hellblazer and the Charmed Ones, I believe. If anyone can battle the hordes of hell, it is you all.

"I wish you luck in your endeavours.

"By the way, Miss Dana the elder, may I remind you of what I said when Rex introduced us? Hurt him and…"

"I should watch my step the next time I visit the Tower of London!" Louise finished with a gulp. "I'm not planning on hurting him, your Majesty. Unlike Henry VIII, I won't turn psychotic if I don't get a son and heir!

"Being married to a monster would give you a jaundiced view of matrimony. Most people, male or female, aren't like that. I'm marrying Rex because I have loved him for fifty years. What better reason could there be?!"

"Don't let this one go, Rex!" Anne approved. "She's a feisty, loyal thing. You have found a rare jewel with this fair maid!"

"Thank you," Louise said, curtseying. She then pulled Rex in for a long kiss.

The Invisible Jet was almost at Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. So far, no ward had kept them out and, as far as those onboard had reason to believe, their presence was undetected.

"Right, everyone," Wrath announced, "we shall shortly be arriving at Hogwarts. Disembarkation will begin as soon as possible. We hope you enjoyed your flight with Invisible Airlines. Please remember to take the requisite luggage with you!"

"With the prettiest pilot imaginable?" Wonder Witch asked rhetorically. "Oh, yes, I enjoyed the trip immensely. The return trip should be even better."

"Keep up the flattery, love," her wife replied, "and we'll be joining the mile-high club on our next flight with just the two of us."

" _Hold that thought, darling!_ " Wonder Witch stooped to snog her wife. "Right! Here we are. Open the hatch and begin pouring the powder!"

Once the school was bathed in darkness, Hermione checked the Marauder's Map. "Two sentries, Nott and Goyle, are coming onto the battlements of the Astronomy Tower," she reported.

"I've a score to settle!" Vendetta vowed, putting on her night vision goggles. "Once you've castrated them, Wonder Witch, I want to finish them. _Permanently!_ "

"You shall get your chance, dear! Hermione, contact our friends at the Tower to let them know we are going in. _Furies, attack!_ "


	17. Chapter 17: The Furies Strike

On the battlements of Hogwarts, Theo Nott and Gregory Goyle were baffled. The weird _whatever it was_ up in the sky had originally not concerned them. No wards had been tripped, so it was presumably some new muggle contraption. To then be plunged into darkness by magical means was therefore a shock.

Suddenly something landed on the battlements in front of them. Nott screamed as his trousers were torn and utter agony befell him before he could even raise his wand. Goyle was drawing his when a silent _expelliarmus_ sent it flying. Before long, he too was on the floor screaming. Both boys had been castrated and emasculated by sword.

"Hello chaps!" Through the darkness, they could just make out the distinctive form of Wonder Witch. "I thought you could do with a lesson in how to treat ladies in future. That should do the trick."

"You'll pay for that, you bitch!" Nott snarled.

The superheroine sighed as another figure landed behind them. "Unrepentant to the last, I see. Well, concerning debts outstanding… Make it quick, Vendetta."

One slash of Vendetta's sword and Goyle's severed head was rolling in the dust. She decapitated Nott with a further cut. "My honour is restored, _bastards!_ " she snapped.

The other Furies had now landed, as had Ron, Harry, Wednesday, Neville and Hannah. Hermione's voice came over Harry's mirror: "The staff seem to be taking the students back to their common rooms for safety. The Carrows are heading towards the Headmistress' office, where Umbridge is. If you go now, you might be able to intercept them."

" _Reducto!_ " bellowed Wonder Witch, aiming her Caduceus Wand at the door. It was blasted into tiny pieces. She then flew through, stunning any staff or students who tried to attack her, en route to intercept the Carrows. The Furies followed behind her. Hogwarts had been breached!

"We need to Apparate to the _Leaky Cauldron_ ," Luna said.

"Wouldn't it be easier for me to Orb everyone?" Paige asked. "It would save having to Side-Along Apparate Rex and the Danas for one thing."

"There is an even better solution, pudding-brains!" the Doctor snapped, being part of the UNIT force. "How about travel by TARDIS?"

"Would that be quicker?" Paige asked peeved.

"Possibly," Rex noted. "Technically, we could arrive before we departed!"

"Brother!" Alecto Carrow called. "I think there are _flying things_ chasing us."

" _Are you not a witch, Alecto?!_ _Crucio!_ " Amycus aimed his wand into the air. There was the sound of the curse hitting something metallic. Nine figures then landed, surrounding the siblings.

"Hello, Carrows!" Wonder Witch exclaimed cheerfully. "I'm Wonder Witch and these are some of my Furies, the best support act in the business. We have an international arrest warrant for the pair of you. Please don't try to resist…"

Amycus fired off three killing curses at Protectress. She moved her arms so speedily they were almost a blur, using her bracelets to deflect them harmlessly into a wall. Whilst she was doing this, Justice fired off a silent chain of spells that left Amycus stunned, petrified and bound in short order.

" _Dearie me!_ " Wonder Witch sighed. "Was he really once a feared Death Eater?! Nearly twenty years in Hotel Azkaban must have made him soft. I was _so_ hoping for a challenge!

"Miss Carrow, I hope you offer more of a contest than your sibling just did."

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " This time it was Lioness who harmlessly absorbed the curse with her shield. Whilst this was going on, Pursuer had disillusioned herself and crept up to Alecto. An enhanced strength kick to the backside sent the bemused Death Eater sprawling. Alecto got up, only to be lassoed by Nemesis.

"Now, Miss Carrow, tell us everything you know…"

The TARDIS materialised in Charing Cross Road opposite the _Leaky Cauldron_. As they disembarked, they saw Mystery Inc., the Paranormal Research Bureau (including Penny) and a few Slayers led by Faith Lehane.

"Good to see you again, Rex!" said George, hugging her old friend tightly. "Louise, Jean, Luna, Rolf, everyone, likewise.

"What's the plan?"

"We mages magically conceal our identities," Luna told her, "then enter the _Cauldron_. From there, it should be easy to send some of us into Diagon Alley. Once inside, we reveal ourselves and take over Gringotts and _The Daily Prophet_ 's headquarters. I want a word with the editor. Rita Skeeter isn't my idea of a proper journalist…"

"Do you regard gossip columnists as _proper journalists_?!" Rex asked rhetorically. "Like you, Luna, I don't!"

"The plan seems reasonable," Jonathan Quest noted. "What happens if Lucius Malfoy or even _Neron_ shows up…?"

" _By the Hoary Hosts of Hoggoth,_ Malfoy should be no match for me," Stephen Strange retorted, "regardless of how powerful his new wand is supposed to be! As for Neron, I'm sure that John, Jason and the Charmed Ones are more than up to that fray."

" _Five by five, Doc!_ Kennedy, Rona, everyone, crossbows at the ready!"

"Susan, you and I shall return to the _Alchemists Arms_ ," Will Stanton decided, "via the Doors. We could do with picking up Willow, the American Harry and the three Storybrooke witches."

A pair of carved oak doors appeared from nowhere with a bell-like chime. They opened to allow Will and Susan to step through. Once they were inside, the doors closed and vanished with another chime.

Luna, Rolf, Hadji, Stephen and John Constantine self-transfigured themselves to alter their looks. "With the benefit of hindsight," Luna commented, "perhaps we should have brought Teddy Lupin with us. A Metamorphmagus would have been perfect for this. There must have been an infestation of wrackspurts. Otherwise, we would have thought of it."

At a nod from Jessica Bannon-Quest, the disguised mages entered the inn. Luna tapped the correct brick in the courtyard at the rear of the establishment and they entered Diagon Alley via the revealed archway.

Hadji dropped some of Will Stanton's rune-inscribed warestones discretely in the alley. Once done, they resumed their original appearances. Corban Yaxley was the only major Azkaban escapee present and Stephen Strange had him disarmed, unconscious and wrapped in the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak in a few seconds. Yaxley may have had a powerful new wand, but he was not the Sorcerer Supreme! His defeat had most of the shoppers cheering, although a few fled to warn Minister Malfoy by magic mirror.

"Fetch the Slayers, the Doctor and the muggles, squires!" John Constantine ordered. "Nothing keeps the locals in order like being surrounded by armed bitches!"

"Don't let Faith hear you call her that!" Hadji chided.

Just then, the Doors returned with the usual chime. In addition to Harry Dresden, Willow Rosenberg, Emma Swan and the Mills sisters, Will and Susan had also brought Gomez, Morticia, Fester and Pugsley Addams and Bill and Fleur Weasley with them. "We'll go into Gringotts," Bill said. "The goblins know and respect us. Hopefully, that should help keep them neutral."

"Meanwhile," Luna said, "Rolf and I shall enter the offices of _The Daily Prophet_."

"I'll come too," Gomez agreed. "I think I may need a word with Ms Skeeter about her editorial policy…"

"What do you want of us, Doc?" Faith asked.

"Take your Slayers into Knockturn Alley over there please. The sellers of dark items should be wary of attracting the attention of Slayers armed with stakes, swords and crossbows!"

"I'll go with them!" Harry Dresden declared. "All I have to do is raise my staff in the air and cast _Fuego_. That should remind them that I have _this effect on buildings…_ "

A Red Court vampire emerged from _The White Wyvern_ pub in Knockturn Alley. Almost at once, he burst into flames. Willow grinned at her fellow American mage. "You know, Harry, I'm pretty good with fire magic myself…"

Luna strode through to the Editor's office, Rita and Gomez beside her. "Rita, my dear, Gomez Addams would like a word with you. I think you can expect a demotion…"

"What would a lunatic like you know?! I'm Rita Skeeter, the great exposer of Harry Potter and his cohorts as the power-crazed scum that they are. My readers want the truth. From me, they get…"

"Half-truths, unverified gossip and malicious suppositions masquerading as fair comment!"

"Mr Addams, you are no longer the owner of this paper. The Ministry of Magic is."

"My dear Ms Skeeter," Gomez said, clearly relishing the moment, "your Minister is no longer running Diagon and Knockturn Alleys and Gringotts. Hogwarts is falling into our hands as we speak, with Hogsmeade to follow shortly. How long will the current regime last, do you think?

"In any event, my dear, I shall shortly be the owner of this fine publication again. If you wish to remain on the payroll, I suggest that you treat me with a bit more respect."

" _Ha!_ I am not going to be _silenced_ this time! My readers deserve the truth…" With a turn of speed unexpected from her, Rita drew her wand and disarmed Luna. "Now, if you don't want this dear girl to get hurt…"

Rita was interrupted by a new incomer grabbing her wrist and twisting it, sending her wand falling to the floor. " _Oi, gruesome specimen, no-one messes with my honorary sister!_ "

"Well, if it isn't _The Quibbler_ 's pet muggle!" Rita found more strength than Rex expected and broke free of his grip. She knelt to retrieve her wand. "Well, it has been a delight to chat with you all. I do, however, need to stun you all and leave…"

" _No-one attacks my fiancé!_ " Louise Dana snarled, leaping through the doorway and high-kicking Rita in the back. Once again, the witch's wand went flying as she fell to the floor in a sprawl. Louise went up to Rex and kissed him. "We really gave that nasty witch cause to take muggles more seriously in the future, didn't we?!"

"Yes, dear," Rex agreed. "Ms Skeeter, you have bitten of more than you can chew this time. Any more gossip against my friends and I go through your affairs with a fine-tooth comb. Every nasty little secret you have, I'll find and expose in print. You can trust me on this.

"Meet my fiancée, Louise Dana. She and her sister Jean are, like many of my friends, detectives. Both detectives and journalists are good at finding out secrets. You should know. I guess that is one part of the journalist's art that even a muckraker like you can manage!

"Jon Warrender was in the Lone Pine Club. Their motto could have been all of ours. _Always be true to each other whatever happens!_ As my friends, the Scamanders, Potters, Weasleys and Longbottoms are among those I shall always be true to. You can count on my other friends being always true to me, Ms Skeeter. _Take on one of us and you take on us all!_ "

This time, when Rita had crawled to her wand, she merely picked it up. Within seconds, there was a water beetle in her place, that then flew off through a window. "Should I take that as your resignation, my dear?!" Gomez called after her.

Headmistress Umbridge was worried. She pulled out a magic mirror from her handbag and called the Minister. "Lucius, Hogwarts is under attack! It's Wonder Witch and she seems to have a cohort of similarly attired and equipped witches with her. Potter and others are also here. The Carrows, Nott and Goyle appear to have been captured or killed.

"I'm coming through the floo network now!"

Umbridge ended the call and cast floo powder into the fire. As the flames turned green, she jumped in and found herself in the Minister's office. "Now that she's through," Lucius Malfoy ordered into a mirror, "cut off the floo network into the Ministry this instant!

"Delores my dear, Stephen Strange, John Constantine and others have been seen in Diagon Alley. They have captured Yaxley and are taking over the shopping district, Gringotts and the Daily Prophet. Why, Knockturn Alley is being patrolled by Slayers! This is a disaster!"

"Umbridge has left the building, love!" Hermione called over the mirror to Ron.

"What a pity! Well, at least we can do this!" Ron pulled a small box out of his pocket, which expanded into a full-sized Vanishing Cabinet with a tap of his wand and a " _Finite!_ " to cancel the shrinking charm. Once done, Harry spoke into a magic mirror of his own. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan led a few Storybrooke-staying mages through the cabinet from its sister in Maine.

"Dean, Seamus, Dennis, Cho – can you and the others look after this place, whilst we liberate first Hogsmeade and then join our friends in Diagon Alley?" Wonder Witch asked. "It should be quiet now that Umbridge, Nott, Goyle and the Carrows are fled, killed or captured.

"That reminds me! Vendetta, Protectress, bring in the Carrows!" The siblings were levitated in by the two Furies. Both were bound and unconscious, the liberators of Hogwarts taking no chances. "Can you pass these two prisoners over to David Nolan please? A night in the Storybrooke cells might do them good!"

"Of course!" Cho promised. "It's good to be back in my ain country. _Should auld acquaintance be forgot…_ "

"Any signs of disturbance in Hogsmeade?" Ron asked Hermione and Wrath via mirror.

"Nothing!" came the response from Hermione. "Unless you count an old couple on a country walk, anyway!

"If anything, it's _too quiet_ down there! I'm not seeing anything to suggest a trap but advise caution."

When Wonder Witch and a couple of the Furies flew down to check, they found that Hogsmeade had been abandoned by the remaining faux-Ministry members. All present in the village came out to thank them. The reconquest had been a massive success thus far.

As the Batplane and Wonder Woman's Invisible Jet, plus Superman and Supergirl, landed just outside the village, Wonder Witch, Lioness, Harry and Wednesday went over to meet their friends. "Batman, _mon vieux_ , can you and your friends patrol the village? Zee is with you for magical support, I see…"

"Boston's here as well, Wonder Witch", Zatanna chimed in. "Deadman is to keep an invisible eye on things."

"Buffy and a second company of Slayers is en route," Harry added. "We can now head south to join the others in Diagon Alley. It's time to issue a challenge to _Minister Malfoy_ and his friends…"

Wonder Witch's Invisible Jet landed in Diagon Alley, with Wonder Woman's landing in a quiet corner of St James's Park, only a short walk from Charing Cross Road. Jason Blood allowed Superman and Wonder Woman to enter the Alley via the _Leaky Cauldron_ , the passengers of her Invisible Jet having stayed with Supergirl, Zee, Deadman and the Bats in helping Buffy's Slayers patrol Hogsmeade.

"Wonder Woman!" Wonder Witch yelled excitedly, rushing to embrace her friend, before hugging Superman tightly as well. "Welcome back to Diagon Alley. As you see, the place is now occupied by us, as is Knockturn Alley over there."

Regina Mills was currently juggling fireballs on the junction to Knockturn Alley. "I can throw these as well as I juggle them!" she warned some shady-looking characters coming out of _The White Wyvern_.

"Have you lost your red nose and white greasepaint, Regina?!"

" _Save it, Swan! Stop laughing, Sis!_ "

"Don't ever change, Regina!" Wonder Woman chuckled.

"What's this?!" Lucius Malfoy asked, as a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ arrived by owl. " _I don't believe it!_ Rita's fled, Yaxley captured and Diagon and Knockturn Alleys are taken! That includes Gringotts and _The Daily Prophet_!

"Delores, you and I must take McLaggen, Zabini and their New Aurors to Diagon Alley immediately! We need to show the invaders just how powerful we are! Let's curse them back into exile!"

A portkey dropped Malfoy and Umbridge, plus Zabini, McLaggen and a host of other sympathisers and former Death Eaters, into Diagon Alley. "Surrender, Potter and company, or return to exile! We have wands provided by a demon. Indeed, we can do better…

"Come forth, Neron!"

"What is it?" Neron asked, appearing in his usual green, white and gold costume. "Are the wands I provided you with…

"Well, if it isn't Harry Potter and his Merry Mages! You have the Elder Wand, I see. These Wonder Witch mini-mes are also armed with Caduceus Wands almost as powerful as hers."

"That's right, squire. Now, I hear it's warm in hell at this time of year…"

"As if a nutjob Brit like you could defeat me! What is your plan, Constantine? To bore me to death?"

"Nah, just to distract you until the _other nutjob Brit_ was in position. _Now!_ "

Neron paled as he heard a familiar voice behind him start intoning equally familiar words:

 _"_ _Gone! Gone! the form of man!_

 _Arise the Demon_ _ **Etrigan**_ _!"_


	18. Chapter 18: Inner Demons

Regina, Emma and Zelena watched the scene from their position on the junction with Knockturn Alley. Wonder Woman, Superman, the Doctor and Jason Blood approached from the _Leaky Cauldron_ whilst Neron was distracted by John Constantine. As Jason intoned the words, his body was bathed in fire and began to change under the flames. His voice deepened noticeably as he spoke the incantation or whatever it was. As he bellowed the final word, the fire vanished and in place of the quietly-spoken scholarly gentleman was an eight-foot tall yellow demonic figure clad in red jerkin and green kilt. This – _well, whatever it was_ – leapt at a turning Neron, exhaling fire as he did. The two grappled together, both apparently preternaturally strong fast and agile. As they did, the _thing_ that had apparently once been Jason Blood snarled out _basso profundo_ :

" _O Neron, great in power and might,_

 _It should be an excellent fight!"_

Emma was spluttering incoherently. "I… You… Did…? What…?"

Regina nudged her friend. "I think the word you are looking for is " _Seriously…?_ ""

Zelena was more practical. "Rex, this Jason Blood, _just what is he?!_ "

"Technically, Zelena, it is _what they both are_. It's a long story. I recorded my first meeting with Jason and Etrigan in that _Quibbler_ special edition.

"The _Reader's Digest_ Condensed Version is that a half-demon had taken the position of the Merddyn, or Merlin, the chief wizard, druid or sage of Camelot. One Sir Jason was warned by his true love the seer Nimue to keep an eye on this Merddyn. When Sir Jason confronted him, Merddyn summoned his full demon half-brother Etrigan and bound Sir Jason to Etrigan. Since at that time, the knight had no means of controlling the transformation, he became the homeless vagabond known as Sir Jason o' the Blood.

"Later, Nimue, now going by the name Madame Xanadu, and Sir Jason, now calling himself just Jason Blood, discovered that Merddyn's tomb. On it was an inscription, the last two lines of which trigger the transformation into Etrigan whenever Jason speaks or writes them. There were another couple of lines inscribed elsewhere on the sepulchre to reverse the process, so to speak."

"Well, Sis," Zelena chuckled, "you said that Mr Blood looked as if he had _inner demons_! It looks as if Mr Constantine was right to tell you that you didn't know the half of it!"

"I suppose I should have known that one day I would meet someone with a _literal inner demon_ …"

The fight was interesting. As Etrigan, Wonder Woman and Superman were fighting Neron, Wonder Witch was leading the Furies in a shield charge on the Aurors. By using their shields and the flats of their swords, alongside non-lethal curses, they were stunning rather than killing. This was planned, as none of the Furies were sure which Aurors were just doing their jobs and which were actively aiding the faux-Ministry out of conviction.

Cormac McLaggen waved his wand at Regina. "You look as if you might be a good shag. Come with me…" He was interrupted by a green mist developing in front of him, which solidified into an attractive redhead. "Sorry, my pretty, my sister's spoken for!" McLaggen felt a pain in his chest and saw the witch pull her hand out of his chest, holding what looked like his heart. "It is rude to address a Queen in that manner. I must teach you some manners!" With that, she squeezed his heart hard!

Through the agonising pain, McLaggen snarled out that he would have both sisters in his bed, as he was a great wizard and always got what he wanted. He then collapsed lifeless to the ground as Zelena crushed his heart into powder. "Obviously not _that_ great a wizard, were you?! My flying monkeys would have put up more of a fight!"

"Thanks, Sis!" Regina called out, throwing a fireball to keep Blaise Zabini pinned down. Zabini threw down his wand and raised his arms in surrender. "I yield!"

"Well, Zabini," Ron exclaimed, "you always were more sensible than Crabbe, Nott and Goyle. I'm sure that your surrender shall be considered by the Wizengamot court.

"Now, if you give yourself over to Harry Dresden, he can take you into custody."

"I won't be taken down so easily this time, Doctor!" Neron shouted as he punched Superman hard in the chest and a swipe of his other arm sent Wonder Woman sprawling into Etrigan. "You shall see the true might of Neron!"

Superman flew up and hit Neron with Heat Vision.

" _Nay, old friend, he fears not heat,_

 _But use your breath to him defeat!"_

"Sorry?!" Superman responded bemused. _Why can't Etrigan speak in modern English prose?!_

"Use your icy breath, Superman!" the Doctor translated. "Etrigan's right! You won't take a demon down with heat…"

Superman inhaled deeply and exhaled at Neron. A thick sheet ice formed around the demon.

"Nice try, but a bit of frost won't hold me for long!"

"Well, _pal,_ " Harry Dresden snarled, staff in hand, "we'll have to _permafrost_ you! _Arctis!_ " As he said that last word, the sheet ice around Neron thickened further. "You were saying, _pal?!_ "

Phoebe Halliwell held hands with her sister and half-sister, before saying:

" _In order to end this reign of vice,_

 _To this demon now add extra ice!_ "

Once again, the funnel of ice around Neron increased in size. He looked around for wizard support. Malfoy and Umbridge were duelling with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Yaxley and Zabini were in custody. McLaggen was dead. The Aurors were almost all on the ground unconscious. None of them were likely to be of much aid to him.

Delores Umbridge was a competent witch. In her opinion, the power of the wand (which felt as great as Neron had promised), added to her own skill, should have been sufficient to defeat Ronald Weasley, a blood traitor married to _that interfering wretch Granger_. Unfortunately for her, Ron was a highly-trained Auror with plenty of combat experience. In a straight duel, under formal rules and supervised, Umbridge would probably have been outclassed. This was a no-holds barred street fight. She stood no chance whatsoever!

In a traditional duel, the parties involved stood opposite each other several paces apart. They stood still and cast from a limited range of spells whilst rooted to the spot. Umbridge, apart from having no compunction about using the Dark Arts or even the Unforgivable Curses unless they were banned, had only really experienced that variety of duelling.

Ron, however, was not staying still or remaining several paces from Umbridge. He was running about, dodging her curses with practised ease. As he was running, he was keeping up a rapid chain of highly accurate spells that Umbridge was struggling to shield herself from. Finally, she was just a fraction too late blocking a full-body petrification spell and collapsed to the ground immobile.

Lucius Malfoy saw his old ally fall. He himself was struggling to overcome his opponent. Whilst, unlike Umbridge, Malfoy was an experienced combatant, he was some twenty-five years Harry's senior and wasn't exactly a natural athlete. It was also true that Harry was using the Elder Wand. Even the wand Malfoy had been gifted by Neron wasn't in that class!

One advantage that being younger, fitter and more agile gives in a non-formal duel is the extra energy to concentrate on ducking spells and not blocking them. This allows you to concentrate on casting attacking spells, keeping your opponent honest. It also means that you are more likely to have the stamina to outlast your opponent.

Harry hadn't become one of the best duellists of his era by accident. Eventually, Lucius was too busy blocking a stunner and a full-body petrification curse cast in quick succession that the _Incarcerous_ that finished the chain, cast as Harry was on the run, bound him in ropes. Malfoy had kept hold of his own wand and used it to magically sever the cords. That, however, kept his mind off the duel, allowing his opponent to hit him with _Expelliarmus_ followed by _Stupefy_.

Neron sighed. _If you want a job done properly, do it yourself!_ He used his enhanced strength to try to break free from his icy prison. It was, however, a lengthy process. There was also the fact that, with his wizard allies out of the fight, he had the undivided attention of the assembled opposition. Not wanting to take on the combined forces of Etrigan, Wonder Woman and Superman again, he paused.

"It seems I underestimated you all again," Neron commented, as he worked on shattering the ice, "as well as overestimating my own mage allies. Even with _my_ wands, they were outclassed."

"That sounds like a surrender!" Wonder Witch replied. "Well, we can't hold you in Azkaban. End your deal with Malfoy, Umbridge and friends, refunding them their souls for your wands. Then it is back to prison for them! Good riddance to bad rubbish!"

"Careful, Wonder Witch," the Doctor interjected grimly, "he seems to be giving in almost _too_ easily! What are you up to, Neron?"

"Plotting the revenge that you and I warned him not to the last time, Doctor!" growled a voice from the back of the Alley. A gigantic lion strode into view.

"Aslan!" exclaimed Susan Stanton nee Pevensie.

"Indeed, it is I, Queen Susan the Gentle. It is always good to see you again.

"Now, Neron, do what this Daughter of Eve suggested. Break the deal and let everyone return home. _If not, I shall deal with you in the same manner that I dealt with Jadis!_ "

"Now, there is no need to get hasty. I shall reclaim all the wands into return for relinquishing their souls…"

"I wouldn't worry," Gomez muttered darkly. "You'll probably get the rest of them soon enough. From what I hear, three of them are already _down below_."

"Yes, those new enhanced witches got a bit carried away at Hogwarts, I believe. Those poor boys…"

" _Rapist scum!_ " Protectress growled.

"As for young McLaggen, was it my fault that the sister of the woman he was threatening to rape took umbrage? That overreaction…"

"Preventing my sister from that fate was _not_ an overreaction, my pretty!"

"You win!" Neron waved his arms and the wands he had given flew into his hands. "There! I'll be off…"

" _Neron, before you disappear,_

 _May I make this point very clear,_

 _If revenge again is in your mind,_

 _The Great Lion shall again you find."_

"Or, as we say in English and not in _Etrigan_ , leave us alone and the big scary lion shall leave _you_ alone!" Lioness translated with a grin. " _Sod off!_ "

At a growl from Aslan, Neron disappeared. Susan Stanton promptly hugged the lion.

"Now," Ron stated, "time to get these people back to Azkaban…"

"That's too easy for Malfoy and Umbridge," Rex noted. "I've got an idea…"

A portal opened, and the Scarlet Witch came through, followed by Zatanna. A Quinjet had arrived just outside Hogsmeade shortly after both Invisible Jets had left.

"There!" Wanda said. "The mopping up back at Hogsmeade is finished. Cap, Tash, Clint, Troia, Arsenal, Supergirl and the Bats are coping with the Hogsmeade crowd, who were already fed up of the faux-Ministry anyway.

"Zee and I thought that we would come over. What can we do to help?"

"That depends," Harry Dresden commentated, "on how good you are with magical repairs…"

Zee looked around. " _Yidt pu eht yella!_ "

"Good enough!" noted Harry Potter as the mess of broken brickwork and upturned displays in Diagon Alley were tidied up by Zee's spell.

"That just leaves us to say…" Susan Stanton turned to where Aslan had been standing. " _Vanished again!_ _Typical!_ "

"At least he's consistent!" her husband noted with a grin.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, now once again the Minister of Magic, stood in front of the assembled wizard press that evening. "The Ministry is once again back to normal for all magical beings, pureblood mages or otherwise.

"We are currently reviewing the actions of all Aurors and other ministry employees who were active under the faux-Ministry. As you know, we generally only use veritaserum or the Soulgaze to accept a plea of coercion or mitigation in the court system. If we are, however, unsatisfied with the explanation of actions undertaken under the Malfoy regime, we will make testimony under either method vital to such people keeping their jobs. We are not having third columnists in the ministry for the next attempt by pureblood separatists or supremacists to take over power.

"I also extend our heartfelt thanks to all our hosts for the duration. Representatives from Storybrooke, Themyscira, MACUSA and others shall be presented with tokens of gratitude in due course.

"Finally, to all those who fought earlier today, especially Wonder Witch and her Furies, you have the eternal gratitude of the Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamot.

"Thank you. Any questions?"

It was amazing how much quicker, Kingsley reflected later, press conferences went when Rita Skeeter wasn't present. Apparently, she had retired elsewhere to decide her future. If it involved working at _The Daily Prophet_ (once again owned by Gomez Addams), much grovelling was likely to be needed!

"So," Harry said in the pub in _The Alchemists Arms_ the following evening, "Lily and Hugo shall finish the remaining few months of their primary education at Seraphina Picquery. The Albus Dumbledore Academy is to be developed into the first wizard tertiary education establishment, where both British and American mages can study for diplomas in the major wizard subjects. That should offer an alternative to the usual apprenticeship route, which can discriminate against non-purebloods.

"Minerva is retiring from Hogwarts at the end of the academic year, as is Filius Flitwick. They have agreed to run the Albus Dumbledore College of Advanced Magical Education. I believe that they are the perfect mages for the task!"

"Here! Here!" Ginny agreed.

"All should be back to normal then?" Gomez asked.

"More or less," Harry agreed. "I missed Grimmauld Place, as much as I love Potter Island."

"I love being Head Auror. Particularly now Ron and I have not only Wonder Witch for extra muscle!

"Let's all raise a glass to Wonder Witch and the Furies!"

"And now," announced a compere, "for Metal Mickey's Friday Night Mega Bop." The small stage was filled with Ken, Metal Mickey and two figures in shackles.

"Thanks, Mush!" said Mickey. "We begin with a disco classic. Give a big hand for my new backing dancers. They are to show their moves now. _Boogie! Boogie!_ "

Both Umbridge and Lucius looked on in horror as they were bathed in Mickey's chest beam, forcing them to dance as best they could with their arms and legs chained to the song he was playing: _"Young man, there's no need to feel down. I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground…"_

"Ah," Luna noted, "I never knew Umbridge had a song she likes to dance to. How interesting…"

"I said I had thought of something better for the two of them than Azkaban!" Rex chuckled. "Being Pan's People to Metal Mickey is _perfect!_ There can't be a worse fate for Conservative Purebloods."

"Cruel on them, funny for us! Ideal!"

"Now, Jean…"

"Sorry, Sis!"

"Rex," Zelena asked, "why does Etrigan talk in rhymes? Jason Blood doesn't…"

"Etrigan acquired his tendency to talk in rhymes when he was given a promotion in the infernal ranks. Jigger thinks it did something to his brain that makes him think and thus speak in rhymes as a matter of course. I don't know why such an effect was necessary, as Neron doesn't speak in rhymes either."

"Well, if the next song's something Robin and I can dance to," Regina commented, "we shall. What's he playing next?"

"He hasn't announced one yet, as he's too busy mocking Malfoy and Umbridge!"


	19. Epilogue: One Big Happy Family

Mid-April 2018

"Harry, Ginny, Wednesday, Daphne, Tracey," Pansy said from her bed in St Mungo's, a proud Millie seated beside her, "meet Sirius Harry Potter. Isn't he beautiful!"

"He is certainly a handsome chappie," Harry agreed. "Congratulations!" He kissed his son's forehead, before doing the same to first Pansy and then Millie. "He already has the Potter hair!"

"Thanks, Harry! I can't wait for him to meet all his siblings tonight!"

"Not quite _all_ ," Daphne replied softly. " _He will have to wait some seven months to meet one._ " She touched her lower chest in an instantly recognisable manner.

"Congratulations, both of you!" Harry said, pecking Tracey on the cheek, before snogging Daphne.

"He's as much your son as ours, Harry!" Daphne laughed.

"In fact, he's more yours than mine," Tracey agreed. "You had _direct input_ into the conception!"

" _Thank you, Tracey!_ " Daphne said, hugging Ginny. "Obviously, we'll wait a couple of months before announcing anything officially. I'm less than two months along so far.

"We must have conceived when the two of us had one of our private victory celebrations, Harry. I'm looking forward to adding to the Potter family."

"Big thought it already is, _mes amis_ , we always have room for more," Wednesday commented.

 _Yes,_ Harry mused, _it is as if fate is making up for me having so little true family growing up. Now, it just seems to keep growing. If you had told me that I would live with four Slytherin girls from my year growing up, I would have laughed at you! Well, I do, and I couldn't be happier._

"Who else knows?" Millie asked.

"Just us and the Healer we saw," Daphne said. "We'll let Draco, Astoria and our parents know later. I assume you want to notify the Weasleys and Addamses? That's fine, but no-one else for now, OK?"

"Of course," Pansy assured her, "we can do that.

"Now, I have just given birth to an eight-pound baby. I need my beauty sleep please."

"Pansy's had her baby boy," Luna looked up from Harry's letter. "All are well.

"Now, Rex, I believe you can finish the preparations for your own wedding. Pansy should be home tomorrow. She and young Sirius can be at your ceremony in a couple of weeks…"

" _Fossilised Fishhooks!_ There's still so much to do. George and Jigger having their own weddings to plan isn't helping either. Still, it will be good to officially welcome Jupiter and Velma into our quasi-family…"

 _Family,_ Luna thought, _is the right word. Once, it was Mum and Dad, then just Dad, then the Ministry Six, then the Victors of Hogwarts, now several people magical and muggle alike. All one big happy family!_


End file.
